in the cold
by fungirl22
Summary: After a number of Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions the Earth is heading for a 3-5 year nuclear winter. Clarke and Roan must learn to trust each other as they travel to an eccentric tribe North of the Ice Nation. Bellamy and a few other join them on the mission to save their people. It's a Bellarke story, I know it doesn't sound like it, but it is. I don't own the 100.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **So I'm reloading the story in the correct format. I've also cleaned up the chapters a little. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please write a review and follow the story. I'm trying to update once a week if work allows.**

Chapter 1:

Clarke is in the Citadel with Becca and A.L.I.E.

"My drones marked an earthquake in the South Indian Sea eight months ago, another in the Sea of China six months ago. The Bezymianny, A Catenango, and El Chichon volcanoes had Class seven eruptions within a week of each other. Mounts: Vesuvius, Katmai, and Etna had Class nine eruptions two months after that. Four months ago Popocatepetl and Santorin and Mount Tambora had Class ten eruptions," A.L.L.I.E explains as Clarke gazes down to Earth as thick gray clouds swirl around ominously.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Ash filled cloud cover will block out the sun. The temperature will drop to -40 Celsius. Snow will cover the earth. There will be only ice, no animals, no vegetation; exposure for any length of time will cause frostbite and death. Pain and suffering will abound. Let me ease their pain." A.L.L.I.E continued.

"You have five seconds and A.L.L.I.E will be updated," Becca warns.

"You don't ease pain, you overcome it," Clarke determines and pulls the switch.

Clarke and Bellamy are alone in the throne room.

"I pulled the lever and ended A.L.I.E, but I don't know. What are we going to do?" Clarke asks Bellamy.

"We'll make sure A.L.I.E was telling you the truth."  
"She was, I saw it."

Murphy sticks his head in the door.

"We're making our way down. There's an old stairwell that isn't great, but we can make it."

"Where's my sister?"

"Probably gutting someone." Bellamy gives Murphy a warning look. "She said something about someone named Indra and took off."

Clarke and Bellamy make their way to the square outside of the Tower.

"I could use a break from keeping you alive," Bellamy smirks.

"Thank you for keeping me a live."

A grounder makes a loud cry. Clarke runs to the sound.

"You don't make it easy." Bellamy follows.

The crowd sees Wannheada and backs away.

"Wanheda, Wanheda, Wanheda," the crowd chants.

"Come on," Bellamy whispers as he grabs Clarkes arm protectively.

"There are injured," Clarkes whispers.

"Clarke, they don't want your help; they want to kill you."

They turn a corner and see Abby and Kane.  
"Mom," Clarke shouts.

"Good, you guys got down." Abby hugs Clarke.

The crowd around them closes in.

"Arkadia to Polis, come in Polis." Raven's voice is heard over Bellamy's radio.

"Azgada Heffa," the crowd shouts.

"Fill in Raven. They need a doctor," orders Clarke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roan waits for Clarke to be brought from the dungeon. His shoulder is killing him. Clarke stumbles through the door with a bag over her head.  
"I'll get the War Chiefs," Echo states

"Leave us," Commands Roan.

"My Heffa?" Echo questions.

"Leave us."

Everyone leaves except Clarke who is still unable to see. Roan rips the bag off her head and slides a sword against her throat.

"Tell me why I should just slit your throat right here, right now?"

Clarke schools her emotions, showing weakness in front of Roan would forever affect her standing with him. "Answer me."

"The reason A.L.I.E made the city of light," Clarke states as the cold touch of the sword against her throat starts to tingle.

"You killed her, so what does it matter?"

"There's something coming. I don't fully understand it, but we are headed for an ice age. A very long winter." Clarke explains trying to keep her voice even.

Roan removes the sword from her throat and turns his back on her. Clarke allows herself to have a moment of panic as Roan has his back turned. "Three seconds," she tells herself, "then it's back to confidence."

"When?"

"Full on winter sets in in six months, but it'll be bad before that."

"We've survived long winters before. I should kill you and all your people."

"No, this isn't like a long winter that you'll see the end of in 4 or 5 or even 6 months. The Earth will be covered in ice and snow for at least 3 years maybe 5. This isn't stock up and we'll survive. Exposure will give you frost bite almost immediately and kill you with in minutes. Fires won't keep you warm because you won't be able to fuel it long enough to counter the cold. You'll need science to survive." Clarke explains hurriedly. "You need us."  
"Ice Nation will survive without sky people help," Roan insists.

"No, you won't," Clarke insists.

Roan gazes out over the city from the Azgada Embassy. "You say there is six months? I'll be dead in six days if I let you live." Clarke is silent for a moment flipping the Flame over in her hand. "You have no solution, no way to save your people? Convince me, Clarke." Roan taunts.

"They won't kill you if you have…" Clarke holds up the Flame, "…this."

"What?" Roan snaps. He turns and freezes. "We were told it was lost."

"Do you really think I would let the last remaining piece of Lexa out of my sight?" Clarke snaps back.  
"And you're willing to just give it to me? The 'Last remaining piece' of your precious Lexa? As you call it," Roan mocks. "What good will that do me. I don't have a Night Blood?" Roan turns away from Clarke again watching the city.

He spies Echo talking to the war chiefs, could he trust that she will stand by her King or she is planning a Coup d'état? He didn't trust Echo, but could he trust Clarke?

"The next Commander can not ascend unless you give approval. No Commander will rule over Azgeda unless you approve it," Clarke reasons. She was able to keep the pleading out of her voice.

"I could behead you now and take the Flame," Roan argues as he watches Echo speak to another war chief.

"You haven't been home for a while. Your mother was killed because you didn't beat Lexa; Echo was your mother's minion, what makes you think you can trust that your own people will let you survive the week with or without the flame. My people will keep you in power, protect you." Another War Chief joins Echo. "And you'll freeze to death."

"What does Trekrue think of this?" Roan asks actually wanting to hear what they think.

"I'm not offering them the Flame, I'm offering it to you," Clarke stands her ground. "I could have handed the Flame to Indra and had most of the clans follow me, but I made a deal with you and promised an Azgada Commander, I keep my word." Roan glances at Clarke. "I have one thing to add to our deal," Clarke continues.

"You have to honor Lexa's coalition including the 13th clan."

Roan watches the city again. Trekrue started to congregate at the gate. "Can I trust you, Roan? Can I trust you to honor a deal?"  
Roan weighs his options, and agrees.

"We have a deal Clarke of the Sky People."

Roan cuts his hand and holds it out for Clarke. Clarke cuts her hand and takes Roans hand. Clarkes' blood is a mix of red and black. Roan gives Clarke a questioning look.

"We had to use some of Ontari's blood so I could kill A.L.I.E. It must still be in my system." Clarke shrugs it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to put this. I don't own the 100, I just own the few new characters and the idea. I don't know why I keep forgetting to put that.**

Chapter 3

Clarke walks down an alley with Miller. "Are you sure they'll keep their end of the bargain?" Miller asks a little shy.

"I really hope so," Clarke states a little sad. "We can't win, even with our guns."

They came up on a brownstone style house with a red door and a suggestive painting on the left. "Are you sure Bellamy came here?"

"Yeah, Kane didn't want us to walk around alone, so I put Brian in the rover and walked him here. I don't know how he knew about this place." Miller over informed.  
Clarke marched up the steps and pulled the doorbell pull. "Maybe I should go in," Miller suggests.

"I know it's a whore house, Miller, I don't need you to hold my hand," Clarke laughs off the suggestion. The door opens, a stooped man opens the door.

"More Sky people looking to sample the _pleasures_ of Polis?" The stooped man asks.

"I'm looking for one of your patrons," Clarke states politely. Clarke suddenly realizes she knows the man. "You worked in the tower; I remember you had a private meeting with Lex…the Commander."

"I have many jobs in Polis. I am Tangaulise _(tan-gal-is)._ Come in and I will entice you with many _exotic_ pleasures." Tangaulise steps aside. Tangaulis is an elderly black man who looks to be in his 60's and has an aura of an archive director or a small museum curator.

Clarke starts to enter, but Miller pulls her back. "Let me go first," he tells her, "If I'm attacked run left into the alley and run 'til the tower."

"An attack against Skykrue…" Clarke starts.

"Better to be safe."

The inside of the brownstone was understated opulence. The entrance way had a large staircase in front of the door, a hall leading to an old kitchen, and there are two sets of French doors on either side of the staircase. Tangaulise led them through the French doors on the right. The room was large, cavernous, and furnished with a few couches and chairs.  
"May I offer you a drink, we have a wide selection of treats. We have a Jobi Nut Martinez that will make your experience other worldly."  
"I'll have a water," Miller chimes in. "Clarke will have a Jobi nut whatever."

"I will not," Clarke retorts. "I'm sorry, but we will not be partaking in the…"

" _Pleasures_ …" inserted the Tangaulise.

"…Pleasures you offer. I'm looking for one of my people, Bellamy Blake. I was told he was here."

"He is upstairs with two of my girls. One was a favorite of the Commander; the other is a favorite of King Roan. Maybe you'll find pleasure in…" he spoke knowingly.  
"No, thank you, which room?"

"I can't tell you." Clarke stared down the man. "If the door is closed... room 3"

"Thank you," Clarke handed the man a small coin.

Clarke rushed up the stair. "God, Clarke, wait a minute," Miller shouted as he ran after her. "Do you really want to walk in…"

"We don't have time for this." The rooms were not numbered in order, so it took a few turns to find the right door- it was closed. Clarke knocked.

"Bellamy, I'm coming in," Clarke shouts as she turns the handle.

The room is pale pink with a four-poster king sized bed. The dresser and vanity are all dark wood and old. Bellamy is hastily trying to cover the girls with a blanket. The girl on Bellamy's right is a curly, red headed, pale girl and the one on the left was a black haired olive skin girl.

Miller gives Bellamy a sly thumbs up.

"Adding two more will cost more." The red head giggled, eyeing Miller like a piece of meat.

"I won't charge for the Blond," the other smiled. Bellamy rubs his eyes trying to focus as Clarke and Miller TOTALLY HARSH his post-coital buzz.  
"This couldn't wait 'til morning?" Bellamy groans.  
"Really, Bellamy? This place?" Clarke asks with a mixture of jealousy and frustration.

"You should have seen him after Mount Weather before Gina whipped him into shape," Miller laughs.

"Miller!" Bellamy shouts getting up forgetting he was naked. Clarke covers her eyes and turns her back.

"Gina?" Clarke asks.

"His girlfriend."

"Get out! I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

Clarke rushes out the door, Miller lingers smiling at Bellamy.  
"I'm going to kill you, Miller."

Clarke sits on a comfortable looking couch waiting for Bellamy as she drinks a light green drink.

Bellamy strolls down the stairs.

"Okay, Princess, what now?" Asks Bellamy sarcastically.

"Survive winter," Clarke tells him. She passes another coin into Tangaulise hand and leaves being flanked by Bellamy and Miller.

As they reach the door, the stooped man calls Clarke back. "There's a clan to the north. Farther north than the Ice Nation, they can help you."

"Help with what?"

"The never ending winter." Clarke looks at him puzzled. "Go North, Clark, and you'll find an answer."

"Thank you," Clarke nodded to the man.

The trio leave and head down the alley. "You told the pimp about permafrost?" Asks Bellamy.

"No, I didn't. I don't know how he knows."

"We should get moving," Miller states taking point.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the beginning of this chapter took a really long time because I couldn't get the car scene just right. Please tell me what you thing about it.**

 **I don't own the 100, I just own the few new characters and the idea. I still have to say it.**

Chapter 4

Abby, Kane, Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke are at the Gate of Polis saying goodbye to each other.

"Don't worry about us we'll keep Roan on the Throne," Kane tells them.  
"All you have to do is figure out a way to survive winter, no pressure," Octavia sarcastically chimes in.

"O, this is serious," Bellamy admonishes.  
"I know. Do you?" Octavia retorts.

"We got to get going," Clarke interjects.

Clarke hugs her mother and Octavia. Abby gives a big hug to Bellamy and pulls him aside. "Clarke will forget to take care of herself, you know this. Please, take care of her." Abby implores.

"I will," Bellamy, agrees a little uncomfortable.

Kane pulls Bellamy aside, "We turn the page… We turn the page and don't look back… one day we'll deserve to survive." Bellamy nods.

"May we meet again," they all say.

Miller drives up in the rover. "We got to get going," he calls.

"I'm driving," Bellamy calls back.

Miller and six of the guard sit in the back seat talking quietly to each other about going home and dealing with everything they did in The City of Light.

Bellamy and Clarke are in the front seat not talking. Clarke has a pensive look on her face, and Bellamy looks frustrated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bellamy finally says breaking the silence.

"Talk about what?" Clarke asks innocently. Bellamy takes a moment to consider she's not upset that he went to a brothel.

"You have your 'I'm upset with you," look going on."

"I'm try to figure out how we are going to save everyone," Clarke Retorts. "This is my 'How're we going to save everyone?' look." Bellamy gives a sly smirk to Clarke.

"Do you really think I want to talk about how it's the end of the world and I had to pull you out of a whore house?"

"See Clarke, after a battle men need a release…"

"Shut up, Miller," Bellamy pushes Millers head back.

Bellamy leans a little closer to Clarke.

"The 'saving the world' look has more squinting of the eyes and less color in your cheeks."

"Watch the road," Clarke scoffs with a small smile. Bellamy laughs.

A large dark cloud full of thundering, lightening, and rain glides towards Arkadia, the air is thick and humid. The rain threatens to fall in buckets.

Monty, Raven, Clarke, and Bellamy are working in the Chancellors' office.  
Raven is doing a slide show on what the weather will be like in the next 3 years.  
"Okay, so we just need a way to protect ourselves from the cold, store food, and ride out the snow and ice for I'd say 5 years. After three we should start to thaw, but it truly won't clear for 5. Here's the problem, natural winter is going to set in in 4 months and we can't predict if the winter will be mild or if it's going to be a cold one." Miller enters.

The sky opens up. Monty watches the rain. "It's normal rain, no ice," Monty states the obvious.  
"What about the mines. Maybe as one spot?" Bellamy suggests.  
"No, we can't control the ventilation and if there is a cave in or a mudslide there'd be no way to get out and not die from cold." Raven reasons. "Also, as the temperature outside drops so will under the ground." Monty watches droplets of waterfall onto the floor.  
"The Ark!" Monty exclaims.  
"What about it?" Bellamy asks.  
"It's our viable solution. It's survived the freeze of space it can handle extreme temperature changes. We don't need to worry about water because we'll be surrounded by ice and snow. We just need to get the oxygen scrubbers back online." Monty explains excitedly.

They all look around accepting the idea.

"It's going to be hard. The ship took a beating in the landing," Raven states. "We're going to…"  
"Miller, did Brian say if the oxygen generator survive on farm station? Alpha, Mecca, and factory stations oxygen generators didn't make it and the ones in the drop ship won't work." Monty asked.

"He's resting, I'll ask him tomorrow."

"It can't wait," Clarke states. "Wake him."

"Everyone get some rest," Bellamy states.

"Bellamy!" Clarke exclaims.

"Give us the room," Bellamy asks. Everyone except Bellamy and Clarke leaves the room. "Clarke,"

"Bellamy we don't have time for this, we have to…" Clarke starts.

"I know, but you running yourself into the ground isn't going to help anyone," Bellamy argues. "You need rest."

Clarke turns away from Bellamy. "Clarke."

"Bellamy, I can't…I can't sleep when I know if we fail we die." Clarke breaks down tears trickle down her face. Bellamy turns Clarke around firmly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We have time, not much time but time. We'll save who we can save." He wraps his arms around her pulling her in close; Clarke's arms go around his waist gripping behind his back.

Miller opens the door again. Bellamy and Clarke jump apart like teenagers being caught by their parents. "Kane's on the radio, Bellamy."


	5. Chapter 5

**I** ** _don't own the 100. This time I said it fancy._**

Chapter 5

Bellamy and crew are loading the rover for the trip. There are others milling around talking, doing other tasks and jobs. A group of kids watch in awe as they load up. Clarke brings the Azgada rune over to Bellamy. She notices the group of kids as they nominate a sandy haired, blue eyed boy to do something.

Harper and Monty stop to watch Bellamy and Clarke.  
"This should let you pass through Azgada without issue. Keep the radio on and in touch with Kane. If you run into any problems have Roan intervene through the radio," Clarke states. "Rule of engagement applies non-lethal of course. Be careful."  
"You _can_ come with us," Bellamy tells her. "Jaha and Millers' Dad have everything here."  
"No, Arkadia is only a solution for us. It doesn't help the grounders." Clarke sighs, she really wants to go. Being stuck in one place and being watched by everyone on orders from her mother was annoying and unnecessary, but she had people to save. Clarke notices the little boy approaching timidly. "I think you have a visitor. Be gentile," Clarke whispered.

Bellamy turns slowly. The boy stands tall and at attention. Bellamy finds it cute, but knows he has an image to protect and can't show any true emotion. The boy solutes Bellamy and Bellamy solutes back.  
"May I come with you, Sir," the boy asks in as firm a voice as he can. Bellamy finds it amusing, but stays dead face.  
"What's your name, young man?"  
"William Smalley," the boy states.  
"And how old are you?

"Ten and a half."  
Clarke is smiling ear to ear and the crew looks a little surprised by the inquiry.  
"Do you have training?"

"No, but I'm sneaky and fast," William answers saying the last part fast.

"Sorry, I can only take trained people on this mission. I'll talk to Miller about starting your training, though," Bellamy told William who was defeated, but happy about the prospect of starting to train. "Do you want to do a job for me?" William nodded enthusiastically. "Can you tell the gate Guard we'll be leaving in five minutes? Run fast so you get there before us." William sprints off as Bellamy grabs the radio. "Hey, Rush, I'm sending a kid up to you with a message. Let him into the crow's nest to watch us go."  
"You got it," Rush's voice crackles through the radio.  
"Alright, let's move out," Bellamy shouts. "We'll be fine, don't worry." Clarke nods she wants to hug him, but not with everyone around.

Bellamy drives the rover with Miller, Harper, Monty, and Brian. Monty's rides shotgun.

"I think Jasper's too calm about this whole ice age thing." Monty tells Bellamy. "It's like he doesn't want to live."

"He might not," Bellamy concedes, "we might have to accept he doesn't want to live."

"No, we have to make him…" Monty interrupts.

"Monty, I know," Bellamy tries to keep calm him.  
Monty fiddles with tracking and directions. "We're entering Azgada. Eye's sharp," Bellamy commands.

The group is on a ridge overlooking farm station. A grounder village has set up around the station. "Okay, we're going to go in friendly," Bellamy starts.

"Grounders aren't friendly, why should we be," Brian argues. Bellamy takes Brian's gun. "Hey?!" Brian shouts.  
"I'm not going to have you go off on the grounders."

" _They_ are violent people. You know this."

"Hey, Brian, come on man." Miller started.

"Alright, Miller, Brian you stay and guard the rover. The rest with me," Bellamy commands. Miller looks disappointed and worried he can't go with Bellamy.

"You might need me. We can hide the rover and all of us can go. You've disarmed Brian." Miller suggests.

"Thanks for the support," Brian scoffs.

Bellamy pulls Miller to the side. "I knew Finn wasn't stable and I let him go with two riffles. I'm not making that mistake again. Brian got us here, now you watch our backs and snipe for us if something goes wrong." Miller concedes. "I'll do this," Bellamy says pulling his ear, "if something has gone wrong and you need to start shooting." Miller nods.

"If I do this," Bellamy flashes three by scratching his chest with his fingers "it means hold your position and we're fine." Miller nods again. "Move out," Bellamy orders.

The group is in triangle formation as the reach the perimeter guards. "I'm Bellamy of the sky people.  
"Skicrue, bringers of death," one of the guards says, Harper translates.

"Because our favorite saying is 'Blood must have Blood," mumbles Bellamy. "Harper, translate,"

"I am Bellamy of the sky people, I have come for wife," Harper stumbles through in grounder. The guard's smiles. "No, I am Bellamy People of the Sky, we are on a mission from queen Roan…King Roan," Harper continues to stumble. "Sorry, Bell, Miller's better with the language. I might have told them you were looking for a husband." Monty laughs and Bellamy doesn't look happy. Bellamy gives the signal to stand down.

"Follow us to the chief," the guard says and motions for them to follow. Bellamy signals again.

They walk for about a half mile through snow cover woods. They finally reached the chieftain of the group. "They are on a mission from King Roan to find a wife," the guard tells the Chieftain. "No, we are on a mission with permission from King Roan to get air from the station." Harper says in broken grounder. "If you want to ask the King we can let you talk to him."

The grounders look around for their king. Bellamy slowly goes for the radio. "Bellamy to Polis, come in Polis," he says into the radio. The grounders watch in fear as Kane's voice comes through.  
"This is Polis," Kane says. "What's wrong?"

"We need King Roan."

"He's a little busy right now."

"We need to get the O2 generator."

"Bellamy, I'm training so I don't die," Roan's gruff sarcasm pipes through the radio.  
They argue back and forth for a few moments. "Put the Chief on."

The Chief was scared at first, but eventually spoke: "King: crazy sky people said they were on a mission to find a wife husband on your orders and to get air," the chief said in grounder.

"Bellamy!" Roan yells. The Chief drops the radio like a hot potato. "What in hells name are you after?"

"We need to get a large piece of equipment out of one of the stations. People have set up a village around it, we just want the equipment and that's all they can keep the station.

"I need to get something from my old room," Monty chimes in. "It's for Jasper."

There is a few more back and forth comments among the Chief, Bellamy, and Roan through the radio. Bellamy makes sure to signal that everything is going well so no one, meaning Brian, gets trigger happy. "Let them get what they need, and then bring them to me in Polis."

"Roan…" Bellamy begins. The Chief growls. "My King," Bellamy corrects, "we have a short amount of time before winter."

"Come peacefully to Polis or I march on Arcadia." Roan has the final word and turns the radio off.

"Okay, Monty lead the way to the generator," Bellamy orders.

"We're going to need Miller and Brian," Monty states. Bellamy calls Miller on the radio and calls both of them to the station.

 **Do you think it was right to disarm Brian? I wasn't much into his character so he's only in the beginning, but I did want to show that Bellamy is going a bit.**

 **Reposting 1 more chapter today and then I have to write the rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, last chapter for today. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please write a review.**

 **I do not own the 100. I own my idea and a few new characters.**

 **Chapter 6**

Bellamy strides into the throne room being flanked by two Azgada guards and his hands in chains. _"Where's Wanheda?"_ Roan asks in Grounder.

 _"Wasn't with them,"_ the grounder answered.

"Where's Clarke?" Roan asks Bellamy.

"In Arkadia looking for a way to survive winter," Bellamy states sarcastic and dry.

Roan dismisses the guards and walks to the window/small balcony behind the throne. As he watches the people in the square, he is concerned. Permafrost was on the way and he needed to do something, anything to save at least the Ice Nation.

"My people tell me that the people of Arkadia are fixing up their ship. Going on supply runs to do some major repairs," Roan states his back still turned on Bellamy.

"Yes, we are. What's it to your people if we fix up our home?" Bellamy asks.

"So Wanheda wants to just save her own people?"

"No, she's in Arkadia now searching for a solution for everyone."

"But she is saving her people first."

Roan whistles for the guards to come back in. "Put Bellamy in the dungeon with the others."

"I knew Clarke shouldn't have trusted you," Bellamy seethes. Roan seems to be hurt by the comment but only for a moment.

"Clarke is saving her own, I'm doing the same." Roan signals for the guards to stop.

"Really? Lexa used the same excuse. She made an alliance with Clarke and then when she got a better deal she sacrificed Clarke and our people. She was a coward who didn't want to fight."

"Take him to the dungeon," snaps Roan. "Bring me Kane."

Arkadia is bustling with people fixing up the Ark, planting crops, kids playing, people standing around talking.

Clarke is in the council office going over the number of people she needs to save. She looks at the plastic laminate with the numbers: 475 in Arkadia, 720 in Ton D.C, 2,300 in Polis and so on. "Damn it. Why did you have to blow up Mt. Weather?" She looks at a tablet with a list of government bunkers and the notes about what was wrong with them. "Damn it!" Clarke throws everything in reach across the room. Then she hears it, music and people laughing care free. They know it's the end of the world. Jasper knocks and comes in.

"You summoned," Jasper quips drinking from a flask.

"Have thy returned?" Clarke asks not looking at him.

"Yeah, Clarke, Bellamy returned and we forgot to tell you," Jasper says sarcastically and rolling his eyes. "That's who you're worried about."

Clarke turns sharply causing her to lose your balance. Jasper automatically goes to catch her. "When was the last time you slept?" He whispers concern in his voice.  
Clarke takes a moment to regain her balance and steady her. Jasper pulls out a chair for her and gets her to sit down. "When was the last time you slept?"

"When was the last time you were sober?" Clarke asks unkindly. Jasper is taken aback but just takes another sip from the flask. "Sorry, I'm sorry; I really haven't slept since they left." Jasper pulls out a chair and sits with her.  
"Are you ready to admit it?" Jasper asks. Clarke looks up at Jasper questioning. "Are you ready to admit it?"  
Clarke and Jasper have a staring contest for a few moments where Clarke is questioning what Jasper is asking and Jasper is giving a "you know what I'm talk about" look. Just then Raven walks in. "Kane's on the radio. He says it's urgent."

"You're coming with me," Clarke tells Jasper.

"I don't wanna," Jasper whines.

"Move your ass," Raven retorts. They all leave.

Clarke strides in the room followed by Raven dragging Jasper. "You're both harshing my buzz," Jasper whines.

"Kane, its Clarke, what's wrong?" Clarke asks.

"Roan has Bellamy and the others in the dungeon. You have to come to Polis," Kane tells her. "I need you to hurry; he may move his army on Arkadia."

"Go get the rover ready," Clarke tells Raven.

"Kane I'm on my way," Clarke talks into the radio. Fear showing on her face for a moment and then it's gone. Jasper watches everything that happens. "You're coming with me," Clarke orders Jasper.

Jasper throws his hands up in anger. "No, I'm not going on some stupid mission with you to go into the heart of grounders, some of which were there when Lexa abandoned us in Mount Weather."

"Jasper! I can't pull any of the guards to come with me. I can't leave here Arkadia unguarded. You are a decent shot and can handle yourself. And Monty is with Bellamy and Bellamy has saved your ass too many times to count. Therefore, Jasper, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME," argues Clarke.

"Okay, Okay. I'm driving."

"Only once you sober up. You better not have killed the battery on the Rover with your music."

Clarke strides into the throne room flanked by two Azgada guards to finds Roan sitting on his throne and Bellamy tied to the post she was tied to by her own mother two weeks before. She makes eye contact with Bellamy for a moment. She feels like the walls are closing in on her seeing Bellamy tied to the post. She can't lose him too. She can't let Roan kill him or her people, but right now she has to keep Roan from killing Bellamy. "King Roan, what the hell are you doing?

 **Again Please write a review. The story starts to pick up a bit more in the next few chapters. I had to get through the setup first though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter took me a while because I was trying to find the right balance in a couple of the scenes, and then I realized this was two chapters so I will post chapter 8 right after.**

 **I can't believe I still have to write this: I don't own "The 100," but I do own my characters.**

Chapter 7

Roan dead stares Clarke as she marches into HIS throne room demanding answers. He can't show weakness in front of his guards. "Do you want to try that again?" Roan strides down to Clarke and towers over her. Clarke has two options take a step back, showing fear, or looking up to make eye contact defiantly. She chooses the latter. "Leave us," Roan orders the guards. They hesitate for a moment before Roan growls at them.

"No, King Roan, I want to know why you've summoned me here. I want to know why you have my friends in your dungeon, and mostly I want to know why you have Bellamy tied to that post," Clarke states. Roan turns to look at Bellamy. Clarke makes eye contact with Bellamy; he is looking at her like she's a glass of water and he is dying of thirst. Roan pulls out his sword and holds it to Clarke's throat. Bellamy starts fighting his restraints.

"Let her go, Roan, let her go," Bellamy yells. The post he's attached to rattles, but he can't move.

Clarke brain screams at her to run away, but she just looks Roan in the eyes, "You kill me you lose your protection, and your throne," Clarke logics to him.

"I have the Flame," Roan retorts.

"For now."

"Is that a threat?"

They have a staring contest for a moment. Clarke doesn't blink as much as she wants to; she knows she has to show no weakness. Roan moves the sword from Clarke's throat; swiftly turns and has it against Bellamy's throat. Bellamy stops moving and makes defiant eye contact with Roan.

"I don't have to kill you, I can kill him," Roan says.

"I was willing to sacrifice my own mother to stop A.L.I.E," Clarke argues. "You kill him you've wasted any hold you _think_ you have over me." Roan presses the sword drawing blood. "And I will rain holy hell down on you and all of the Ice Nation. You will have nothing."

"Ice Nation out numbers you," Roan tells her.

"So did Mount Weather."

Roan removes the sword from Bellamy's throat and sits on his throne. A small scratch starts to bleed a little on Bellamy's neck.

Bellamy and Clarke make eye contact. Clarke's eyes have flashes of fear showing through them and Bellamy tries to send comforting glances.

"What am I supposed to think, Clarke? You say you want to save everyone, but you're only saving your people." With one more look to Bellamy to make sure he's okay.

"Arkadia won't even save all of our people. So yes, we are building up Arkadia, but I'm still looking for place to save everyone. If your mother didn't blow up Mont Weather, we wouldn't have this issue," Clarke argued back.

"We would have never moved into Mount Weather if it was still here."

"Not even to save yourselves?"

"No, too many ghosts haunt that place."

"Release Bellamy."

"No."

Clarke and Roan have another staring contest. "I need him when I go see Tangaulis," Clarke informs Roan.

"Really? That place at the end of the world? You can just ask to use one of the tower rooms," Roan tells her skeptically.

"I don't need to procure his services. He told me there was a clan north of the Ice Nation that can help us. I need to ask him more about it."

"Tangaulis is an old fool," Roan scoffs.

"So there's no clan north of Azgada?"

"There is, but they are not normal," Roan starts. "They are… eccentric, to say the least."

"Eccentric is fine as long as they can help us. Please release Bellamy." Roan relents and cuts him loose.  
Clarke helps Bellamy sit and checks out his wound.

Roan watches Clarke take care of Bellamy. For someone who is willing to sacrifice him a moment before, she's happy he's alive. Bellamy risked injury to get to Clarke when he, Roan, had a sword to her throat. Lexa had an advisor who would have done anything for her, to protect her. Bellamy was the same with Clarke, but unlike Lexa, Clarke would do anything to save Bellamy too. Coming here instead of making Roan come to her was something Lexa would never have done for one person, not even Clarke.

He has never seen a relationship like this. Clarke, a born leader should always have a strong protector, but this is different, she looks at him as an equal, a co-leader. The dynamic shouldn't work, but they seem to pull it off.

"Can you travel," Clarke whispers.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch and I wasn't on the post for long." Clarke nods. "We should meet Tangaulis here; I don't think you should go to that place again."  
"I pulled you out of that place, its fine," Clarke whispers.

"Please," Bellamy pleads. Clarke agrees.

Roan watches the two again with amusement. From what he gathered Bellamy had been to the brothel and Clarke collected him from there. Was Bellamy being over protective? Or was he ashamed of having been there, or ashamed of having her see him with others? She's had to have seen him with others before. Clarke relents a little too easily. Maybe she didn't want to see him with others.

"Send one of your guards to ask Tangaulis to come here, please. Release my friends, and I need a room."

Roan considers for a moment.

"Your mom was using your old room. I'll send messengers to the brothel and dungeon." Clarke and Bellamy start to leave. "And Clarke… I don't take orders from you."

Clarke and Bellamy enter the room. Clarke looks around sad at how so much has changed since the last time she was in this room, the day Lexa died, yet the room has not changed. Clarke looks out the window seeing the beautiful vista of the mountain surrounding Polis. "Clarke," Bellamy says in a husky voice. Clarke doesn't answer. He comes up behind her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Clarke." Clarke cuddles the hand wordlessly. They stand watching the sun fall behind the mountains. Clarke feels like she is in a bubble of peace. She knows she can't stay in the bubble.

Kane barges in with Jasper. The bubble burst and they step apart. Jasper scoffs at them. He's a little irritable and he seems to have itchy hands.

"Your mother's back in Arkadia," Kane tells Clarke.

"I know, I saw her before we left," Clarke tells him. "Everyone in Arkadia knows about permafrost, we told them after we had a solution to our problems. The Ark will only save 200 of our people. They don't know that."

"What other options do we have?" Kane asks not wanting to sacrifice any more of his people.

"I've been looking at the government bunkers that are in the archives that were possible sites to drop the 100. So far we can't really put anyone there."

"The mines?"

"Too many unknown."

"Where's my sister?" Bellamy chimes in.

"Training with Indra." Kane informs. He debates a moment before continuing. "We have to talk about Octavia." Kane starts. "She's getting reckless, taking too many chances, making a lot of enemies. Her name on the street is Skyripa- Death from above." Jasper laughs at the nickname. Everyone just looks at him like he's an annoying child interrupting the adults.

"What? It's a great nickname," Jasper laughs taking a drink from his flask. Bellamy glares at him for drinking; he makes a move to grab the flask.

"I'm weaning him off the flask. If it's too quick he could die," Clarke stays Bellamy.

There's a knock at the door. Clarke moves to answer, but Bellamy stops her and answers instead. It's a messenger and Bellamy lets him in. Clarke recognizes him from her time in Polis.

"Wanheada, Kamsutra Tangualis says he would be delighted to join you for dinner and discuss the Northern tribes. He'll be here in one hour," the messenger informs.

"Thank you, Joran. Will you ask the King for a table fit for 7 to be brought here, with a light dinner? Also, I request his presence at dinner." The messenger nods, shocked Clarke remembered his name. After the messenger closes the door, everyone is quite for a moment. None of them had seen Clarke as a diplomat up close before or understand why she would know the messengers name.

"Why are we speaking to a flesh peddler?" Kane asks confused.

"He may know of a way to survive winter," Clarke answers. "Kane, tell Octavia to come to dinner, Jasper go with him, the tower is safe, but the streets are not." Kane nods and leaves. Jasper wiggles his eyebrows at Bellamy before leaving.

Clarke turns to the window. "Clarke," Bellamy whispers. Clarke turns to him and they just stare at each other for a moment.

"I need to open my own doors," Clarke says breaking the silence.

"Someone could attack you."

Beat

"An attack against…"

"The commander of Death…"

"Don't!"

"You were kidnapped because you are Wanhada to them," Bellamy blurts out.

Clarke turns from him.

Beat.

"I am under Roan's protection."

"He just had a sword to your throat. He is just like Lexa, he will always put his people first."

"If that were true he would have killed me after we killed A.L.I.E."

"You can't trust Roan!"

"I know that! But if we didn't have his protection then everyone goes after us and we don't save anyone! I don't trust him, but we need him if we are going to survive."

Bellamy gets ready to argue when Miller, Monty, Harper, and Brian come in. Miller, Monty, and Harper hug Clarke. Brian is aloof, glaring at Clarke. Bellamy pulls Miller aside.

"Is Brian okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He looks like he's about to murder Clarke."

"He hates Polis."

Just as Miller finishes the word Brian pulls a knife and goes after Clarke. Bellamy, who hasn't taken his eyes off Brian since he walked in, grabs him, pinning him to the ground. "What's wrong with you, Brian?" Miller shouts.

"It's not, Clarke, she's Ice Nation," Brian strains to get up. Bellamy puts Brian in a sleeper hold until he passes out. Bellamy lets him go rounding on Miller.

There's a knock at the door. Bellamy lets Joran in.

"The Kings says the dinner will be in the Commanders dining room and delayed an hour. The King also requests that you and The Protector dress for dinner. There is a bath waiting for you in the sitting room," Joran states; he takes in the scene. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I don't have anything to dress in. Kane can dress."

"Not Ambassador Kane," he says nodding towards Bellamy. Bellamy looks a little scared at the prospect. "The King says the wardrobe is stocked with what you'll need."

Miller, Monty, and Harper find the exchange incredibly funny, but stay stoic.

"Thank you, Joran."

"I'll come to escort you at a quarter past." Joran bows and leaves.

Clarke goes over to the wardrobe behind the bed and sees what Roan has supplied. It's the dress she wore when she knelt in front of Lexa to become the 13th clan. For Bellamy it was a clean shirt, pants, leather vest, and tie.

"Miller, take Brian home and have Abby look at him. You two should go with him too," Bellamy orders. "Then, Miller, come back for Clarke, Jasper, and me." The three leave carrying Brian.

There is an awkwardness that fills the room.

"Do you want to wash first?" Clarke asks.

"Why are we jumping through hoops for him?" Clarke just looks at him in reply. "You'll take longer," Bellamy smiles laughing a bit.

"I won't be long," Clarke says as she leaves with her robe.

Clarke sits in the warm water that is scented with a light floral sent with a hint of spice. She has to get out soon and asks the young girl of around 13, waiting on her to get more water so Bellamy can have hot water. The girl is quiet, but not timid and rings a bell. There's a knock at the door. Clarke gets up and water sloshes off her body and grabs her robe. "One moment," she calls stepping out of the tube and wrapping her robe around her. Bellamy is at the door.

"Kane and Octavia are in the other room," Bellamy tells her trying to keep his eyes on her face. He can smell the oils that scented her bath. He likes it, it kinda reminded him of something, but he can't put his finger on what.

Two teenage boys come up behind Bellamy carrying large buckets of water; two more behind them carry another tub. Clarke and Bellamy get out of their way.

The four boys get to work of setting up a second bath scenting it with oils too. They didn't smell like Clarkes oils though. Clarke can smell sandal wood and spiced rum.

"Enjoy your bath," Clarke says as she leaves. Bellamy looks around uncomfortably then smells himself to see if he can forgo the bath. He smells his arm pits and coils away from the smell. "Why didn't anyone tell me I got this bad?" He muses to himself.

"I'm good, you guys can go," he tells the boys. They put a dark colored robe for him on a chair and leave wordlessly. Bellamy strips and gets into the tub, he doesn't hate the smell. Days of grime wash off his body as he relaxes into the warm water. He had never had a bath before. On the Ark they were only able to take the shortest showers once a week and on the ground he would just stand in the rain to wash the grim away or splash water on himself. Submerging in water relaxes his muscles, enveloped him with warmth, and made him feel human again. Bellamy closes his eyes.

The young girl who was attending to Clarke comes up to the bath and pours water over his head, then proceeds to lather his hair with soap and then pour another two buckets of water over his head. Bellamy shocked over what was happening just sits there. He sees a third bucket of water when he regains his senses.

"Hold up, hold up," he says in English, "I'm good." The girl looks scared being addressed by the man then pours the third bucket of water over his head. Bellamy yells standing. The girl is even more frightened and runs out the door.

Bellamy finishes his bath as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second chapter like I said. Please Comment about what you think so far. If you have any questions. Also, share it with your friends.**

 **I don't own "The 100," but I'm sure you already knew that.**

Chapter 8

Bellamy buttons the bottom button of the leather vest and presents himself to Clarke. Clarke pulls the vest down a little, brushes off his shoulders and straightens an already straight tie. Bellamy smiles at the attention. "The Grounders like their politics," Bellamy says. "No making a toast."

"We don't need another death by 1,000 cuts?"

"Definitely not."

Kane and Octavia come in. Kane is dressed similarly to Bellamy. Octavia is in a knee length, leather cocktail dress. "O, you look beautiful," Bellamy tells her smiling. He hasn't seen his sister in a dress since she was a child.

"I look ridiculous. I'm a warrior. I can't fight in this," Octavia retorts with a glare.

Joran knocks on the door and Kane answers.

"Where's Jasper?" Clarke asks

"I didn't think it wise to bring him," Kane tells her.

"I was going to keep an eye on him," Clarke replies.

"The King is waiting," Joran interjects.

"Come on, Princess. Dinner awaits." Bellamy offers Clarke his arm. Clarke nods and takes his elbow.

The Commanders dining room is a long room with high ceilings. A chandelier full of candles hangs from the ceiling casting romantic light around the room. The table is a long rectangular table with two candelabras at one end. Roan sits at the head of the table, Echo to his right, Tangaulis at his left. Bellamy pulls out the chair next to Tangaulis for Clarke. "Thank you," Clarke whispers as she sits.

Kane moves next to Echo and tries to pull the chair next to his for Octavia, but she defiantly pulls her own chair.

"Clarke, share a toast with me," Roan starts after everyone is seated. He pours a purple liquid into two goblets and hands her one. Bellamy takes it from her, smells the drink and takes a sip. "I didn't poison it," Roan scoffs.

"We've been down this road before, and you had a sword to her neck two hours ago. There's nothing wrong with caution," Bellamy replies. "It's not poisoned," he whispers to Clarke.

"Ah yes, the debacle with Lexa's Protector in Tondc," Echo chimes in creepily, "I heard it was you, Bellamy, that accused Gustus."

"It's all in the past. We must look to the future," Kane tries to change the subject.

Roan concedes to Kane and holds his glass up. "To strengthening alliances," Roan toasts. Clarke holds her drink up and then sips with Roan. Servants carry platters of food in and place it on the table. After the food is served and placed all but two leave the room. The two that stay stand against the wall trying to be invisible. Everyone starts eating in silence. Bellamy glances at Octavia and Clarke occasionally.

"So, I hear you enjoy Clara's company," Roan slips in between small bits. Bellamy chocks, Clarke turns red and concentrates on her food, Octavia is confused by the reaction.

"Does it bother you, Clarke that Bellamy went to a brothel?" Echo asks. Clarke doesn't answer. "It's been a while since the girl died and you did stay in Polis," Echo continues.

"Echo," Roan warns.

"Who's Clara?" Octavia asks.

"A beautiful puta," answers Roan

"Really, Bell? A whore house?" Octavia scoffs.

"We prefer 'House of Pleasure,'" Tangaulis informs.

"I hear she's a favorite of yours," Bellamy jabs back. Kane clears his throat and gives a significant look to Bellamy to stop the pissing contest. Clarke looks down turning red in the cheeks.

"My King," Tangaulis starts "people do not talk about their experiences."

"True, my apologies."

Clarke takes a sip of the drink Roan gave to her and hands it to Bellamy who takes a sip. Roan watches them. Bellamy notices Roan's interest; he pushes back from the table slightly so he can get up faster if needed.

"Tangaulis, tell me about this Clan to the North," Clarke asks bluntly.

"A person who doesn't stand on ceremony," Tangaulis says, "it's refreshing."

"Perhaps we should wait until after dinner to talk about it," Roan recommends. "We aren't alone."

"I'm just curious about the clan to the north. Why aren't they part of the alliance?"

"They are not like us," Roan snaps.

"They are not decadence of Promheda's people," Tangaulis informs in English. "From the ashes we will rise," he continues in Grounder. Roan repeats it.

"What are they saying?" Bellamy asks Clarke. Clarke repeats it and shakes her head. She translates it as 'We are risen Ashes,' she questions.

"From the ashes we will rise," Octavia tells them. Both Clarke and Bellamy have read those words, but neither can place them.

Tangaulis finishes his plate and places his fork and knife on the plate.

"Carnival (Karn- nah- vall) is a wonderful place and the capital of the Carnivale (Kar-nah- vall- yay) clan," Tangaulis continue. "They have gifts."

"How did you meet them?" Kane asks. The rest finish their plates and they are taken away. The servers come in with another round of plates.

"Kamsutra Tangaulis is one of them," Roan informs. "His gifts have been useful to those in Polis."

Bellamy picks at the weird tentacle on his plate. "What is this?"

"Sea Monster," Echo says slicing off a bit.

"I had some in the square a couple months ago. It's good," Kane inserts.

"Everyone leave us," Roan orders. All the servants leave. Everyone is quiet for a moment eating Sea Monster. Bellamy really enjoys it. Clarke doesn't like it but manages to eat most of it. Octavia, who didn't eat much of the first dish, just pushes it around her plate.

"How did you come to live in Polis?" Clarke asks Tangaulis delaying bits.

"I married a Tashanakru woman some years back." There is more to his story, but he keeps it secret.

"He should have married an Azgada," Echo chimes in coldly.

"Echo," Roan warns.

"Will they have an answer on how to survive winter?" Bellamy asks.

"They will have an answer for you, you may not like. Carnival is very cold and they have survived since primefiya."

"How do I get to them?" Clarke asks.

"Clarke?" Kane and Bellamy ask at the same time. Clarke looks to both of them.

"What? This is the purpose of the dinner, to find out if this clan can help us," Clarke answers.

"You mean save Skiakru?" Echo asks.

"Save everyone." Clarke glares at Echo.

"As you fix up your own ship?"

"I am here so I can find a solution that saves everyone."

"You're lying about permafrost, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Echo," Roan says in Grounder. Roan rings a bell and the servants return clear the plates and put the next course out. Tangaulis does not take a plate

Bellamy leans into Clarke "how many courses are we eating?" he asks. Clarke shrugs slicing up the green beans and onion.

"Octavia, you need to eat," Kane whispers no one else hears.

"I am," she replies like a defensive teenager. "I'm pacing myself."

"This is good. You should try it Tangaulis," Clarke tells Tangaulis. Bellamy is playing with this plate more. He has never liked onions much since they were at the drop ship and had to survive on them until they got the hang of hunting.

"It is not permitted to eat green," Tangaulis replies. Clarke wants to ask why, but Kane shakes his head. Roan dismisses the servants again.

"Will you bring me to Carnival?" Clarke asks Tangaulis.

"Clarke?!" Bellamy sighs. "Can you draw us a map?" Roan leans forward studying Clarke's reaction to Bellamy. He's seen Bellamy do this before when they were going into Polis to kill A.L.I.E, but never took a moment to watch Clarke's reaction. She's calm and accepts Bellamy posing a different option. Lexa would never have permitted Gustus or Titus to get away with questioning her plan or line of questioning. Is this a weakness of Clarke's? Could he use Bellamy against Ckarke? She promised to "rain holy hell down on Azgada," if he, killed Bellamy. Or better yet, could he use his, Bellamy's protectiveness of Clarke to his advantage. Could he use him as a pawn to get what he wants?

"I am not allowed to return to my home," Tangaulis replies to Clarke. "It might be better for King Roan to take you and do the introductions. You will need him; they will not allow you in if you do not have an emissary."

The servers come to collect the plates. A plate of weird looking fruit and cheese is served. "Serve the tart now as well and leave us until the end of the night," Roan orders. They do as he asks and refills the goblets before leaving. "Have you heard from Abby, Ambassador Kane?" Roan asks nonchalantly as he breaks up the fruit and cheese.

"She has returned to Arkadia safely," Kane replies. He is a little taken aback by the emotional whiplash.

"No problems in the woods?"

"No, none."

"Getting back to the topic. We need to get to Carnival," Clarke states, "I'd like to leave in a couple days."

"We will leave in a week," Roan says taking control of the plans. He's eating the rest of his tart when Joran comes in. "What is it?"

"My apologies, Ambassador Kane is needed, there is a problem upstairs with one of his people." They all get up to leave.

Jasper is drunk in the Throne room singing about a woman with a silicon chip in her head and hating a day of the week. He also happens to be carrying a riffle with him, and he's drunk again. There are a couple guards in front of the door so he can't leave, but they are not getting close to him. The woman flame keeper is in the corner.

Kane, Octavia, and Bellamy enter first. Bellamy takes the lead. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Clarke, Roan, and Tangaulis follow. Echo is nowhere to be seen.

"I just wanted to see where the coward Commander ruled from," Jasper laughs looking around stepping up to the throne; he looks down on them.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asks.

"Heda Lexa of course," Jasper drunkenly laughs raising the gun a little.

"Blasphamy," the Flame Keeper shouts.

"Blasphamy," Jasper mimics. Clarke approaches him gently.

"Jasper," Clarke says like she talking to a wounded animal. "Give Bellamy the riffle."

"I'm here to protect you, Clarke, Wanhada- Angle of Death, from the cowards who rule from this room." Roan makes a move to grab Jasper.

"Hold up," Bellamy steps in front of Roan. "I got this."

"Jasper, give me the gun. I got Clarke tonight, you go sleep," Bellamy sooths.

"You have, Clarke? You've wanted Clarke, but she's always off with someone else." Things happened in quick succession after that. Bellamy moves towards Jasper and Clarke tries to hold him back a little. Jasper stumbles a little and Bellamy uses Jaspers slow reaction time to his advantage and disarms Jasper then knocks him out with a punch.

"Bell!" Octavia shouts.

"What, O?"

"You didn't have to punch him."

"He's haunted," Tangaulis states. "The Mountain broke him."

"Yes, he couldn't save the woman he loved," Clarke answered.

"I will write a letter of introduction and give you a map so you can go to Carnival," Tangaulis states and his eyes turn white to the shock of the Sky people. "He must go with you. The Dementor has gotten hold of him and if he is not stopped soon it will suck out his soul. She" he says pointing blindly at Octavia "should go too," he continued before coming out of his trance.

"I will take Clarke there," Roan tells them. He deliberately didn't mention bringing anyone else to see Bellamy's reaction.

"Okay, we leave the day after tomorrow," Clarke replies.

"I'm coming with you," Bellamy tells her.

"You can't come," Roan says, just to bait him.

"Too bad I'm coming."

"Bellamy," Clarke whispers.

"You really think I'm letting you do this alone? He could kill you," Bellamy argues.

"He should go with you, you need protection," Kane chimes in. "I'll send Miller with you too."

The tower is dark and almost everyone is asleep. Bellamy wonders the halls avoiding patrol guards. He's passing the throne room when he hears voices.

"I do not question you, my King," Tangaulis pleads, "but they have a right to know."

"I will tell them when I'm ready. The ceremony will take place on the third day we are there and all will be well," Roan responds.

"She…" Tangaulis starts.

"My decision is final," Roan says with authority.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asks himself. He hears a guard and takes off.

 **So, I know I'm doing a lot of set up and a slow burn for the Bellarke stuff, but I hope you'll like it when we get there. They are going to travel north in the next chapter and have to stop in the Ice Nation and one of Roan's home. We also find out something more about the culture of this clan in the North.**

 **Tell me what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I went to see the eclipse and then got behind at work, so I need to get caught up there before I came back to this.**

 **I also started outlining an idea I had for cannon au with Maddie, Clarke and Bellamy, but I haven't fully developed it yet.**

 **This chapter is kind of a bridge chapter. I wanted to show Clarke and Bellamy still leading what's left of the 100 and a few other things.**

 **I will get to more Bellarke stuff soon, but I really just want to have them apart for the moment.**

 **So with out farther adue, I give you chapter 9. I do not own the 100.**

Chapter 9

Roan is in court with his ambassadors. He sits on the edge of the Throne. "I am heading to the Carnavalekru to negotiate a trade agreement with them. I am bringing a delegation of Skaikru with me to trade skaikru medicine and technology for winter supplies," Roan tells them. Kane looks to him wondering why he hasn't told them about permafrost. "While I am away, Tegard con Azgada will lead the Ambassadors and Polis. It better be in one piece and at peace when I return," Roan tells them. "Dismissed." Kane is the only one who remains. "You're dismissed, Ambassador Kane."

"We need to tell them about Permafrost. They need to make preparations," Kane politely argues.

"I will tell everyone about Permafrost when I deem it the right time. Not before," Roan commands. "You're dismissed." Kane heads to the door.

"I have a request," Kane starts turning towards Roan. "Go through Arkadia before heading north."

"Why?"

"She'll deny it, but Clarke will want to say goodbye to her mother," Kane explains.

"Can I leave Bellamy there?" Roan asks watching Kane's reaction.

"No, Bellamy should go with you," Kane says. Roan nods. Kane didn't give too much away. Does Kane know something about Clarke and Bellamy he doesn't? Does Kane not trust him, Roan, that he is sending a protector for Clarke? "He doesn't trust grounders or you for that matter. Clarke is going and he's going to go with her to protect her. He'll follow you if he needs to." Roan looked to Kane, it wasn't like the man to over share and he just gave him. Kane leaves.

oOo

Rover 1 and the cargo car drive through the gates of Arkadia. The children greet the envoy with excitement. Bellamy, Roan, and Roan's guard, Latone, exit the Rover. Clarke, Jasper and Miller exit the cargo car. Octavia rides in behind them on horseback. Will Smalley waits for Bellamy to exit the car.

Bellamy notices him and walks right up to him. Will salutes him and Bellamy salutes back. "Are you training every day, William?" Bellamy asks strongly.

"Yes, Sir"

Roan watches the exchange with the boy. "Is he his son?" Roan asks Clarke. Clarke looks to what Roan is talking about.

"No, just one of the children," Clarke tells him. She spots Nylah and heads to her. Roan goes back to watching Bellamy.

"Let me see your fighting stance," Bellamy orders kindly. Will gets into a fighting stance. Bellamy makes a few adjustments and play fights with him. "Good, now right jab." Will does an uncontrolled jab. Bellamy stops him and shows him step by step how to control the arm during the move. Roan goes over to him.

"Are you going to be a warrior?" Roan asks the boy. William takes a few steps back a little frighten. He looks to Bellamy to see what he should do. Bellamy straightens his back stands level with Will and looks Roan in the eye. Will follows Bellamy's example. He gives Will the slightest nod to have him answer the question.

Clarke sees what's going on and continues her conversation with Nylah closer to the men.

"I am training to be a guard," Will tells Roan, his voice dripping with excitement. "I will do a mission beyond the wall before the long winter."

"Are you keeping up with your other studies as well?" Clarke asks. "We need engineers too."

"Let him be a guard, Clarke. He wants to be a guard, let him be a guard," Bellamy argues.

"He can still be a guard and know engineering. I can fight and I was training to be a doctor."

"You learned to fight on the ground, they didn't train you on the Ark," Bellamy smiles. Will and Roan watches them with fascination. "Run along, Will, and keep up the training. When I get back I'll take you beyond the wall," Bellamy tells Will who is over joyed and runs off.

"Don't forget your other studies as well," Clarke calls after him.

"We have to let the batteries charge. We'll stay here tonight and leave at first light," Bellamy tells Roan.

"I'll have the chancellor's quarters set up for you," Clarke tells him. "Monty's moonshine should be fresh."

"Are the children not allowed beyond the wall?" Roan asks as the walk inside.

"No, no one under 16 is allowed beyond the wall unless we are evacuating. Bellamy will have to get special permission to take Will," Clarke tells him.

"Why?"

"Ice nation killed 15 kids when we first landed. We don't want the same to happen to the rest," Brian says appearing out of nowhere. "They were playing in the snow, and they were slaughter along with the man who was trying to save them. The man was a farmer and a good man." Brian scoffs off.

Roan listens to the rant. "Is that the reason?"

"We want to keep them safe. They can train here," Clarke tells him.

"What about hunting, tracing, and things you can't learn behind walls?"

"We learned all that in space."

"How long will it take us to get to Carnival?" Bellamy asks not wanting to give too much about their security away.

"If the weather holds and with your rovers a week, 10 days maybe," Roan answers. "We're lucky if we were traveling by horse it'd take two and half weeks."

"So we'll be back in two months. We're cutting it close if they don't have a solution," Bellamy says moving to look Clarke in the eye. Clarke makes eye contact. Roan studies them.

"I know, Raven is using the Drones to track the major weather changes and begrudgingly working with Jaha trying to find a bunker we can live in."

Rain starts to fall lightly the people outside start to move in slowly after securing whatever they were doing. Bellamy grabs a piece of plastic to cover Clarkes head. "We should get dinner," Clarke tells them.

xXx

Clarke and Bellamy are in the Chancellor's office with about 10 of what's left of the 100. "Clarke and I will be back in 6-8 weeks. We will be in contact with Raven the whole time," Bellamy tells them.

"What do we hope to get from these people?" One of them asks. "Aren't they going to die with the rest of us?"

"We are hoping they will tell us how to survive permafrost or their have something that will make it bearable," Clarke explains. "If you guys have any issues, Monty, Harper and Raven will be here. They will fight for your concerns. Pete," Clarke looks to a boy in the back.

"Yeah," Pete answers.

"I want you to go with Nylah on her next supply run. You're a good scavenger and you'll learn a lot from her. Grace, they are going to need you in medical. Alic and Sean try to help Raven out as much as possible. The rest of you, check with Raven, Harper, or Monty for what's needed," Clarke gives out assignments. They all nod.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Bellamy tells them and they leave. "That's the last of them? That didn't take long."

"There's so few of us left. I've been trying to get Kane and my Mom to let us have representation on the council, but its slow going." They are silent for a few moments.

"You should have a drink, we have a long road ahead," Bellamy tells Clarke.  
"Have a drink with me. You deserve one too." Bellamy considers it for a moment. Someone knocks on the door Bellamy answers, it's Monty.

"Raven needs you," Monty tells them. They look at each other for a moment, mourning the missed drink. Bellamy grabs his jacket and they head out.

oOo

Raven is at a computer console looking at drone data. "Good news is if my projections are correct, you have another month the first month of winter will be mild or milder than normal. We have a small ash cloud that will reach us in about 5 days. It's not going to be good, but it's not acid fog either. Bad news is my drones are picking up a major ash cell will hit us about a week after you get back. If the northern weather holds out and you get home when you say you will."

"Do we know the makeup of the ash cloud?" Clarke asks.

"When it gets closer I'll check air quality. It's going to hit Luna's rig first," Raven informs.

"We should send a messenger."

"Is she going to accept the message?" Bellamy asks

"They need to know. Maybe send Monty and Harper."

"I'm going to need Monty. I could use Jasper too, but he's going with you," Raven says.

"Here are the assignments we gave out," Clarke hands her a plastic sheet. "Okay, anyway," Clarke says. "We should get some sleep." Bellamy's disappointed when she leaves. Bellamy watches the door after she leaves. Raven starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
"Are you ready to admit it yet?"

"Admit what?"  
Raven raises an eye brow saying "You know what." Bellamy gives her an "I don't know what you're talking about" look.  
"I'm not going to tell you if you're not ready to admit it."

"Whatever. I got to get some sleep."

Bellamy leaves. He starts heading to his quarters, but turns around and heads towards Clarkes. He really wants to have a drink with her before they leave just to relax. They never get a moment to relax; there is always an interruption. As he turns the corner of the hall he sees Nylah knocking on Clarke's door. Bellamy hides as to not to interrupt. Clarke answers the door and says a few unheard words to Nylah before kissing her and pulling her into the room. Bellamy exhales and heads to the bar. Now he really needed a drink and maybe something more.

Jasper is behind the counter serving drinks a few of the 100 and a number of other teenagers. When Jasper sees the look on Bellamy's face he pours a shot of an amber liquid pushing it to him. "You look like you need a drink," Jasper tells him.

"You should get some rest, we have an early start."

"Can I drive?"

"Are you sober?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Then no, you can drive when you're sober." Jasper responds by tapping his glass to Bellamy's and drinking. Bellamy just nods and downs his drink. "You're getting better at the darker stuff. Nice and smooth." He taps his glass. Jasper switches glasses and pours a double shot over chipped ice. Bellamy looks confused. He'd never had chilled alcohol before.  
"Trust me."  
He takes a sip looking around the 'mess'/ 'bar' and makes eye contact with a ravened haired girl (she is not one of the 100) at one of the tables and then turns back to Jasper.

A brunette and blond settle up on either side of Bellamy. He's hooked up with both the girls before separately, he doesn't know if he's up for it tonight. "Come dance with us," the girls say.

"I don't dance," he replies taking a sip.

"All you have to do is stand there, we'll do the rest," the blond whispers. Bellamy looks around. The dance floor is only half full. Jasper gives him a "go for it" look.

"Maybe when I get back, ladies," he tells them downing the rest of the drink. "I have an early day tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, Jasper." He gets up and leaves.

Bellamy enters his quarters. His room is bigger than the one he had on the Ark, but not the room he had when Pike was in charge. There's a desk, loaded with maps, supply lists, guard assignments, and books, along the left wall under a window hatch. His bed is straight ahead of him. The alcohol was starting to hit him, but he isn't drunk or even tipsy. He hears a knock at the door. The raven haired girl is on the other side. He looks at her for a moment before stepping aside letting her in.

xXx

Clarke is in bed wide awake. Nylah lies next to her. She, Clarke, feels disconnected and has for a while now. She has moments of connection, but they never seem to last. She gets out of bed and dresses. "You need more rest," Nylah says.

"You should stay here, you can have my room," Clarke tells her trying to get that feeling of connection back.

"I'm only looking for this moment. I don't need anything more."

"If we come back with a solution it will be distributed or known here and Polis first. I would feel better if you were here."

"I will stay, but I have to go on a supply run first. Tell me about Pete."

"He's a good scavenger. I'd like you to teach him what you do." They are silent for a moment before Clarke leaves.

oOo

Bellamy runs a wet cloth over his body before putting pants on. The girl from last night is still asleep in his bed. There's a knock at the door; Monty's on the other side. "You're late," Monty tells him before seeing the girl who is still sound asleep. "Really, Bellamy?"

"Is that judgment I hear, Monty?" Bellamy asks, with judgment in his voice.

"Never mind, anyway. You're late and Clarke is starting to get nervous," Monty tells him.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," he tells Monty. He closes the door and goes over to his bed. "Hey, I got to get going," he says gently waking the girl. The girl starts to stir and stretch.

"What, no more Princesses?"

"I called you Princess?"

"You were asleep, mumbling." Bellamy was shocked by the revelation; he'd had a dream with Clarke in it, but didn't know he said anything.

"Well I got to go," Bellamy says awkwardly.

"Maybe we can get dinner when you get back?" The girl asks, hope shining in her eyes. Maybe she could be the one to snag Bellamy Blake.

"I really can't plan that far ahead." Awkward pause. "Bye," he says grabbing his jacket and leaves. He sets the lock to lock as soon as she leaves and then not unlock until he comes back.

oOo

The hanger bay is not a crowded as we're used to seeing. There are a few people around checking equipment and doing early morning stuff, but most of the camp is in bed. Will Smalley is up with Sargent Miller. Bellamy goes right over to them. Will stands at attention when he approaches.

"When I get back I'm going to take you on a south bound mapping mission," Bellamy informs Will, who lights up like a Christmas tree. "Keep up with your training, and I want you to study star mapping, and cartography; both very important with mapping missions," he tells Will. "Can you get Owens to help him?" He directs to Miller Sr.

"He is the best," Miller Sr. replies.

Clarke, who looks tired, Roan who looks like Roan, and Latone join the group. Miller Sr. moves over to his son who is loading moonshine into the rover. Bellamy gets Will to go to the gate again. Abby, Jackson, and Octavia come into the hanger bay all three carrying a small box each of medical supplies.

Abby gives Clarke a strong hug. "Be safe," she whispers.

"I will," Clarke responds keeping her voice as level as possible, breaking down in front of Roan over leaving her mother wouldn't be good. Abby hands her a large med kit.

"Take care of each other," Abby directs to Bellamy.

"Yes, Ma'am. Alright let's load up," he orders.

"King Roan doesn't take orders from anyone," Latone seethes standing in Bellamy's way.

Miller hugs his dad and then gets into position to back up Bellamy if he needs it.

"Yes, but my people do take orders from me. I was ordering them, and we will be leaving so if you and the King want to join us I suggest getting into the rover and strapping in," Bellamy counters confidently. Clarke climbs into the passenger seat; Jasper pulls a grumbling Octavia into the back of the Rover followed by Miller getting in. "We can't take your horse, stop grumbling, O," Bellamy laughs as Roan and Latone are helped strapping in. It's a little cramped with boxes and moonshine, but it's not bad.

The hanger bay door opens reveling a beautiful lavender sky just before sunrise. "Nylah didn't come to see you off?" Bellamy asks in a whisper without malice in his voice.

"We said our goodbyes," Clarke responds politely.

Roan was confused about the exchanged. It seemed like Clarke was a little uncomfortable with the question, but still answered. Was Bellamy really interested? Or was he trying to throw her off her game? "This relationship is weird," Roan thought. "It shouldn't work. There should be jealousy involved, but they don't seem jealous," he continued to think. Latone gave him a questioning look, but Roan just scowled at him.

 **Please review and share with friends and follow and all that jazz. I may get another chapter up tonight, but I just finished it and I want to re-read it before posting it. It's a long one and a lot of stuff happens so we'll see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to post this last night, but I was re-reading it and I needed to make a few changes.  
I want to thank everyone who have followed the story, I'm glad you are reading and I hope you are liking it. **

**Please review and share with your friends.**

 **I don't own The 100.**

Chapter 10

They traveled back towards Polis, but instead of going northeast towards Becca's island they went just North into Azgada. The roads north were not as smooth so they had to go slower in some parts.

The third night in Azgada they stayed in Field. His great grandfather had won it in a battle during the Azgada Civil War. Roan had spent summers there as a child.

He sent word before he left Polis that he was going to be stopping at different places and the approximate date. He was happy to see that his three year absents did not stop his people to follow orders. They got out of the Rover and walked through the door he heard Clarke gasp. Bellamy and Roan turned, Bellamy a little concerned. "What?" Bellamy asked.

"It's a Football Stadium. It was a sport back before the War. I'd watch games with my dad," Clarke rambled on, tears shining in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
"This is getting too intense. I'm going to find your bar," Jasper whispers. Clarke stops him pulling his flask out; it's half full so she takes it. "Come on,"

"You can only have 3 drinks," Clarke tells him. Jasper rolls his eyes and head off looking for the bar.

"We're all tired from the road. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Roan says. Roan walks away smile because he has a plan in motion.

Clarke and Bellamy were shown to the same room. They had slept in the same area before, when they went to the supply depot, and on the way to Tondc and a few other times, but never indoors.

"I'm guessing Clarke and I were supposed to share," Octavia chimes in. They walk into an old stadium box the bottom two tiers had small beds and the top tier has a bar and couch.

"Hey, O, give us a minute, please," Bellamy asks quietly. Octavia nods and leaves with Miller. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting…this."

"What?"

Clarke walks over to the glass that overlooks a forest. You could see broken down stadium chairs below, and if you looked really hard you could see the seats across the way. "It wasn't just my father I'd watch football games with. We'd watch all the sports: soccer, baseball, football anything we could get our hands on. He'd always picked the opposite team I was rooting for, I don't know why. Soccer was his favorite, but he liked American football better than Rugby," Clarke rambled.

"Wells." Bellamy didn't question, Clarke nodded turning tears falling down her face.

"It's been almost a year. It's been almost a year since he died." Clarke takes a breath and wiping tears away. "I've accepted that my best friend is dead… but I wasn't expecting this." Bellamy stands next to her, taking in the sight. It was interesting to him how the Earth had reclaimed some structures and not others.

"You're allowed to miss your best friend." They stood there in silence until they were called for dinner.

They got back on the road the day after. Roan didn't mind the drive, but hated not being in control of the vehicle, "at least on a horse, I'm in control," he thought to himself. It seemed easy enough to get the hang of so he watched Bellamy's moves when he could. Latone wasn't as happy with driving as Roan was. He grumbled a lot. Latone didn't trust Clarke at all, Bellamy even less, and he was uneasy with Octavia. The only person he seemed comfortable with was Miller. Miller and he would check the car every morning.

If the weather stayed the same, they were about two days drive to Carnevale Roan's estimated. They were staying at Bassy next and it would be time to break the news to Clarke about Carnevalekru. Roan had observed much of Clarke and Bellamy's relationship. They were more fascinating to him than he wanted to admit and he couldn't stop. Clarke was a strong leader and she took command easily when they were traveling through villages and the others followed, but she always confirmed with Bellamy before releasing information or making a choice. Latone asked constantly why he was so interested in the girl and boy, but Roan never answered him.

They got to Bossy mid-morning. Roan was getting concerned about the weather and if they could continue with the rover or have to switch to horses.

"Latone, get a report from the sky watchers," Roan ordered.

"I'll go too," Octavia chimed in.

"No, O, you're not," Bellamy states.

"You don't give me orders," Octavia argues.

"O!"

"No, I'm going!" Octavia and Latone leave. Latone gives Miller a small shrug.

Clarke was shown to a room where she slept for a few hours than explored the house and grounds. Bassy, is mansion with 20 bedrooms. Half the rooms were not fit to live in because the roof was missing in parts or glass from the windows, or the floor missing. The living room had a large fire place that was lit and kept the bottom floor warm.

The grounds were really nice with what looked like a rose garden. Bellamy joined her in the garden.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked out of breath.

"No, she and Latone aren't back yet. Where's Miller?"

"He had first watch."  
"I was sleeping."

"I know."

Clarke found a pure white Rose that was just starting to bloom. She smiled and touched the stem to smell it. The stem had small thorns pop out pricking her. One hit the pad of her ring finger drawing blood. The rose turned dark red almost black. Clarke looked down to her finger and saw black blood come out. Bellamy saw it to.

"Clarke?" He questioned.

"I thought it would go away. Something must have happened when I was hooked up to Ontari," Clarke wiped the blood away and put pressure on it to make it stop bleeding. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

They walk in silence around the shrub maze. Roan watching them from his study.  
"You can relax a little. Roan gains nothing by killing me," Clarke tells him.

"Except the power of Wanheda," Bellamy retorted.

"If he wanted my 'power' I'd already be dead."

"He could be waiting for the right time, or to make it look like an accident, or I don't know when I'm least expecting it."

"Bellamy…"

"I let my guard down once and someone I loved died along with 36 others."

They are silent for a moment as they enter the orchard. "Hey, remember when we found that apple orchard," Bellamy smiles.

"It was our saving grace, scaly cat was getting old."

"It wasn't that bad, once… who was it? I don't remember, but she found that herb that made everything taste better."

"Who was that?"

"Was it Fox?" Clarke laughs

"I don't remember." Bellamy laughs with her, until Clarke gets all serious face. Bellamy notices. "What's wrong?" Clarke can't articulate what she's feeling. Bellamy places his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it horrible to say, I miss those days?

"No, but I don't think these days are much different. Just a new enemy to fight."

"Just another day on the ground?"

"Something like that."

Clarke smiles a weak smile before wiping tears away. They continue their way through the orchards.

xXx

Dinner is served in a small dining room off the living room. Octavia and Latone hadn't returned, but Roan said that he hadn't expected them to be back for another few hours.

"I'd like you to come to my study after dinner, Clarke," Roan tells Clarke. "Alone."

"No," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy…" Clarke warns.

"No, Clarke, you're not going alone," Bellamy says. "You can take Miller or me."

"What about me?" Jasper asks taking a drink from his flask.

"Are you sober?" Bellamy asks him angrily.

"Of course not," Jasper laughs.

"Then no. Me or Miller."

"Sure, Bellamy, come to the meeting. Protect the damsel in no distress," Roan quips.

"You had a sword to her throat…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I tied you to a post and put a sword to her throat in Polis. Get over it."

"Kinky," Miller says under his breath. Bellamy hears and gives a stern look at him.

Clarke chooses Bellamy. Roan is not surprised. "I've not heard that word before 'Kinky,' what does it mean?" Roan asks causing Jasper to spit out his drink chocking on laughter.

xXx

Roan sits behind a hard wood desk. The sconces on the wall are lit as well as a few candles on the desk. There is a love seat in the center of the room.

Clarke knocks on the door. Bellamy enters first looking around before motioning for Clarke to come in.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Roan asks Bellamy.

"The guard."

They all stand in silence for a moment. Roan is seeing who will break the silence first. After 3 minutes of silence Clarke speaks up. "What is this about, Roan?"

Roan smiles that Clarke doesn't like silence.

"Carnevalekre," Roan tells them.

"What about them?" Bellamy asks his back going up like a cat when faced with a predator.

"You will have to do a few things before they help you," Roan starts.

"Like what?" Clarke asks accepting there were hoops to jump through.

"Carnevalekre are believers in marriage," Roan states. Clarke and Bellamy are really confused.

"Then my Mom should have come, or Jaha, they both have been married."

"You misunderstand, they believe in the political marriage. You have to marry one of your people and you'll have to marry one of theirs," Roan explains.

Clarke and Bellamy are shocked at the revelation. "You'll marry me as one of your people and then you'll pick from a group of people they choose." Roan watches them as the information sets in.  
"You're not one of her people," Bellamy tells him.

"You're part of the coalition, we're all her people," Roan challenges.

"Bellamy," Clarke says in a small voice.

"She can marry Miller or Jasper or…" Bellamy challenges back.

"Or you?" Roan asks.

"What do you mean a political marriage? I don't understand that term," Clarke asks him. Roan stares at her like she's lying to him.

"Political marriage, when you marry someone to raise ones standing in the leadership of the people," Roan explains like this concept is common sense. "Like the house we're standing in once belonged to a leader who controlled land until the 'Re'al border, my great grandfather married his daughter so they could combine their lands and so on and so forth."

Clarke crumples onto the love seat. She is breathing hard. Bellamy takes a breath; he really wants to beat Roan until he was unconscious.  
Roan watched her; it shocks him that this is the thing that is breaking her. He has heard stories of facing down Anya trying for peace; she stood up to the mountain men. Why is marriage the thing that breaks her?  
"Clarke you don't have to do this," Bellamy tells her kneeling in front of her.

"You…I… We don't even know if they can help us," Clarke states.

"They will only share information…" Roan tells them.

"You didn't think to tell us this before we left?" Bellamy asks invading Roans personal space. Clarke starts to stand but her legs won't hold her up, her hands start to shake. "Why would she marry you? There were others in Arkadia that she could have brought to marry."

"Bellamy," Clarke says trying to get her emotions under control.

"She wouldn't be able to marry someone who wouldn't raise her power. Marrying me would give her more power of all the people," Roan explains.

"This isn't about her! It's about you! You're trying to use her symbol as Wanheda to gain power over the people. You're not killing her you're, but it's the same thing."

"They force marriage on people to work with them. Why?" Clarke asks trying to understand.

They are all quiet for a moment. "They believe marriage creates a bond between you and the person and the earth. The marriage to the person in their clan they believe will bind you to their people. It makes a stronger drive to do what's right."

"Am I expected to produce children in this 'marriage'?"

Bellamy hadn't even thought about that.

"Clarke?" Bellamy pleads.

"Bellamy," Clarke breaths. Bellamy and Clarke lock eyes; Clarke has a calm resolve of 'this is just one more thing I have to do to save my people' look, and Bellamy has a 'this is too much to save our people." For Bellamy, the room suddenly started to feel very small. Roan notices Bellamy's sudden reaction to the question and recognized the look. Roan starts to say something. "I'm getting some air," Bellamy breaths.

"Bellamy!" Calls Clarke getting up to leave. Roan stops her.

"Let him go, he needs time," Roan tells her.

"He needs time? Ya' think? I need time to process it. But of course you didn't think to tell me this before we left home. No, you decided to be dramatic. Now it's snowing out and Octavia isn't back yet and…" Clarke tries to catch her breath. "I'm going to get some air."

Clarke stands on a small patio near the rose garden. She's been outside for about 30 minutes. She's getting cold, but the idea of going back inside is too much. Roan has been watching her through the window since she walked out to the patio; Clarke can feel his eyes.

Jasper (and his flask) and Miller join her on the patio. "We need to find Bellamy, he's been gone too long," Clarke says dejectedly. Miller nods and leaves.

"So congratulations are in order?" Jasper asks taking a sip. Clarke takes his flask and drinks as much as she can before chocking. "Take it easy there."

"Clarke!" Miller shouts from the orchard. "Clarke!"

"What?"

"Bellamy! He's in a lake, I can't get him out," Miller shouts back.

"Roan! I need some of your people. NOW!" Clarke gets to Miller as soon as possible and they run to where Bellamy is.

The lake is like glass and Bellamy is about ten feet from water's edge. He's treading water but sinking fast. Clarke starts to runs to the edge, estimating if she can get to him without breaking the ice. Bellamy sinks below the water. "Bellamy!" Clarke shouts Bellamy resurfaces for a moment gasping for breath and starts to sink again. Clarke starts to step on the ice, but Roan and his people have gotten there and he stops her. "I need to get to him!"

"He's lost, you cannot save him," Roan argues.

"I don't accept that," Clarke says stepping gingerly on the ice. She gets about two feet in when her center of gravity starts to make her slide on the ice. Roan gives his people the command to stop her and save Bellamy.

Roan's people slip on snow shoes. Three men walk on the ice; one grabs Clarke and brings her back to the edge while the other two get Bellamy.  
Octavia and Latone join the group on the shore. Latone realizes what's going on first and goes up to Roan, "My King," he says in grounder. "Why are we risking lives when we know he will die from ice blood?" Roan doesn't answer. They pull Bellamy out of the water and bring him to shore. He's not breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Octavia asks

"He's gone, Clarke." Roan says to her. Octavia starts crying and Jasper comforts her. Clarke is on her knees checking for breathing and a pulse. He has a weak pulse, his lips are turning blue, and he's not breathing.

"Lay him flat." Miller helps get Bellamy flat. Roan watches as Clarke lifts his chin, pinch his nose, and breathe into his mouth. Octavia and Jasper watch her both hoping she can bring him back.

"I don't think kissing him will bring him back," Roan grunts. Clarke ignores him as she continues to breathe into his mouth until he starts coughing. Roan's people watch her with reverence as she rolls him on his side as he coughs up water. Roan signals Latone to grab a stretcher. He returns in moments. Clarke is catching her breath trying to stay calm.

"Get him inside," Clarke orders, no one moves. "Now!"

Miller and Latone get Bellamy onto the stretcher and head to the house. "Jasper in my room is a med kit, get it. Roan I need at least 6 blankets in the room with the fire place. Do you have salt?" Roan looks at her like he doesn't understand her. "Roan, do you have salt?"

"Yeah, in the smoke house," Roan replies.

"Okay, I need you to boil a table spoon of salt to a quart of water then add snow or ice to cool it down so it's warm to the touch, but not boiling," Clarke explains. Roan tells his people to get what Clarke asks for.

Miller and Latone bring Bellamy into the living room, he is somewhat awake but not really, he's just shaking a lot and trying to keep his eyes open. He's never been this cold before. He can't feel his fingers or toes and ice is forming in his hair. "Clarke, what are you going to do?" Octavia asks. "Can you save him?" Latone leaves as Roan watches from the shadow of the hall.

"I need my med kit to answer that. Jasper! Hurry!" Clarke yells up the stairs. Octavia runs up the stairs to speed Jasper up. "Miller, we need to get him out of these wet clothes."

Clarke moves over to Bellamy trying to peel his wet jacket off of him. He's shivering so much she's having trouble. She kneels down in front of him to look him in the eye, he's barely conscious. "I need you to stay with me," she whispers.

"I…mmm trrr…trr… ying. Sss Ka, coooooldddd," he shivers out.

"I know," she says trying to disconnect herself from the situation and failing. "I need you." Miller gets the jacket off and starts pulling his shirt off too. Bellamy starts to lose consciousness again. When Bellamy's topless Clarke pulls off his shoes. "Can you stand? Bellamy!" She yells smacking his face. "Come on, Bellamy, stay with me," she begs. Octavia and Jasper enter the room with both big and small med kits. Octavia sees her brother half naked and doesn't understand.

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing?" Octavia asks.

"I need to get him out of these wet clothes so I can warm him up," Clarke explains working the buttons on Bellamy's pants and sliding them off with Millers help.

One of Roan's people returns with the blankets. Bellamy regains consciousness.

"Prince…cold," Bellamy mumbles. Clarke grabs a thermometer from the med kit.

"I know. Lift your tongue." Clarke puts the thermometer in his mouth. "You, with the blankets, what's your name?"

"Egon," he answers.

"Egon, pile three of those blankets on the floor right there, one on top of the other," she orders pointing to about three feet in front of the fire. Egon does as she asks.

She checks the thermometer it reads 32.94 C/ 91.3F. Clarke checks his pulse, it's getting stronger. "Okay this is a good thing."

"How is that a good thing? He's freezing," Octavia asks reading the thermometer.

"He's in Moderate hypothermia without heart complications, which means we just have to warm him up slowly and he'll be fine." Clarke explains. "I need that saline as soon as possible. Miller, go with her." Miller looked like he was going to argue, but didn't and left. "Get him on the blankets," she orders Jasper and Egon.

They do that as she starts to strip her own clothing. Jasper sees what she's doing.

"Clarke?" He asks.

"Body heat will help warm him up and the contact will help steady the heart, or that's the theory," she explains removing her pants.

"Theory?"

"Yes, Jasper, we had other resources on the Ark to deal with this, I have none of those here," Clarke says lying next to Bellamy. "Cover us with the remaining three blankets and find me two more and a couple of pillows if you have them, please Egon." Egon hands a couple of couch pillows to Clarke. Clarke puts one for her head and has Jasper lift Bellamy's head to put one for him. Bellamy is still shivering.

"Cl…ar…ke," Bellamy shakes out.

"It's going to be okay, I'm just going to warm you up," Clarke explains as she takes his pulse again. She pulls him towards her wrapping herself around him as much as possible under the blanket.

"Go-od iii-d-ya" Bellamy says pulling her closer to him. She pulls his hands to her armpits and clamps her arms down as she rubs his muscular arms.

Octavia and Miller return the saline, Clarke test the temperature and it's still too hot.

"It needs to be cooler. Take the thermometer and when the water is at 96F then put it in the I.V bag." Octavia leaves again. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," she repeats over and over again.

Roan has watched everything and was impressed, and not for the first time, with how Clarke handles the situation. He's never seen anyone go to such lengths to save one person and he's never seen anyone come back from ice blood. It's obvious that Bellamy is special to Clarke and vice versa. Bellamy reacted like he, Roan, was killing him when he said Clarke would marry himself. Their culture allows for a love match, but they are always with different people. He still needed Clarke. Marrying Wanheda would gain him power to rule the people, but she had to agree to it."

About an hour later, Clarke checked Bellamy's temperature again, he had gained a degree and his heart rate was holding steady. Egon retuned with more blankets, what seemed like every blanket in the house and added one at Clarke's orders.

She abandoned the saline when she couldn't get it to the right temperature after 3 attempts and Bellamy was warming up without it and not having heart issues. She did have him drink hot salt water, so she could keep his electrolytes in balance as he warmed up.

After a few hours she sent Miller and Jasper to bed. Octavia refused to leave the room so she slept on the couch. Egon left at Roan insistence. It was going to be a long 10

They traveled back towards Polis, but instead of going northeast towards Becca's island they went just North into Azgada. The roads north were not as smooth so they had to go slower in some parts.

The third night in Azgada they stayed in Field. His great grandfather had won it in a battle during the Azgada Civil War. Roan had spent summers there as a child.

He sent word before he left Polis that he was going to be stopping at different places and the approximate date. He was happy to see that his three year absents did not stop his people to follow orders. They got out of the Rover and walked through the door he heard Clarke gasp. Bellamy and Roan turned, Bellamy a little concerned. "What?" Bellamy asked.

"It's a Football Stadium. It was a sport back before the War. I'd watch games with my dad," Clarke rambled on, tears shining in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
"This is getting too intense. I'm going to find your bar," Jasper whispers. Clarke stops him pulling his flask out; it's half full so she takes it. "Come on,"

"You can only have 3 drinks," Clarke tells him. Jasper rolls his eyes and head off looking for the bar.

"We're all tired from the road. Dinner will be ready in an hour," Roan says. Roan walks away smile because he has a plan in motion.

Clarke and Bellamy were shown to the same room. They had slept in the same area before, when they went to the supply depot, and on the way to Tondc and a few other times, but never indoors.

"I'm guessing Clarke and I were supposed to share," Octavia chimes in. They walk into an old stadium box the bottom two tiers had small beds and the top tier has a bar and couch.

"Hey, O, give us a minute, please," Bellamy asks quietly. Octavia nods and leaves with Miller. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting…this."

"What?"

Clarke walks over to the glass that overlooks a forest. You could see broken down stadium chairs below, and if you looked really hard you could see the seats across the way. "It wasn't just my father I'd watch football games with. We'd watch all the sports: soccer, baseball, football anything we could get our hands on. He'd always picked the opposite team I was rooting for, I don't know why. Soccer was his favorite, but he liked American football better than Rugby," Clarke rambled.

"Wells." Bellamy didn't question, Clarke nodded turning tears falling down her face.

"It's been almost a year. It's been almost a year since he died." Clarke takes a breath and wiping tears away. "I've accepted that my best friend is dead… but I wasn't expecting this." Bellamy stands next to her, taking in the sight. It was interesting to him how the Earth had reclaimed some structures and not others.

"You're allowed to miss your best friend." They stood there in silence until they were called for dinner.

They got back on the road the day after. Roan didn't mind the drive, but hated not being in control of the vehicle, "at least on a horse, I'm in control," he thought to himself. It seemed easy enough to get the hang of so he watched Bellamy's moves when he could. Latone wasn't as happy with driving as Roan was. He grumbled a lot. Latone didn't trust Clarke at all, Bellamy even less, and he was uneasy with Octavia. The only person he seemed comfortable with was Miller. Miller and he would check the car every morning.

If the weather stayed the same, they were about two days drive to Carnevale Roan's estimated. They were staying at Bassy next and it would be time to break the news to Clarke about Carnevalekru. Roan had observed much of Clarke and Bellamy's relationship. They were more fascinating to him than he wanted to admit and he couldn't stop. Clarke was a strong leader and she took command easily when they were traveling through villages and the others followed, but she always confirmed with Bellamy before releasing information or making a choice. Latone asked constantly why he was so interested in the girl and boy, but Roan never answered him.

They got to Bossy mid-morning. Roan was getting concerned about the weather and if they could continue with the rover or have to switch to horses.

"Latone, get a report from the sky watchers," Roan ordered.

"I'll go too," Octavia chimed in.

"No, O, you're not," Bellamy states.

"You don't give me orders," Octavia argues.

"O!"

"No, I'm going!" Octavia and Latone leave. Latone gives Miller a small shrug.

Clarke was shown to a room where she slept for a few hours than explored the house and grounds. Bassy, is mansion with 20 bedrooms. Half the rooms were not fit to live in because the roof was missing in parts or glass from the windows, or the floor missing. The living room had a large fire place that was lit and kept the bottom floor warm.

The grounds were really nice with what looked like a rose garden. Bellamy joined her in the garden.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked out of breath.

"No, she and Latone aren't back yet. Where's Miller?"

"He had first watch."  
"I was sleeping."

"I know."

Clarke found a pure white Rose that was just starting to bloom. She smiled and touched the stem to smell it. The stem had small thorns pop out pricking her. One hit the pad of her ring finger drawing blood. The rose turned dark red almost black. Clarke looked down to her finger and saw black blood come out. Bellamy saw it to.

"Clarke?" He questioned.

"I thought it would go away. Something must have happened when I was hooked up to Ontari," Clarke wiped the blood away and put pressure on it to make it stop bleeding. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

They walk in silence around the shrub maze. Roan watching them from his study.  
"You can relax a little. Roan gains nothing by killing me," Clarke tells him.

"Except the power of Wanheda," Bellamy retorted.

"If he wanted my 'power' I'd already be dead."

"He could be waiting for the right time, or to make it look like an accident, or I don't know when I'm least expecting it."

"Bellamy…"

"I let my guard down once and someone I loved died along with 36 others."

They are silent for a moment as they enter the orchard. "Hey, remember when we found that apple orchard," Bellamy smiles.

"It was our saving grace, scaly cat was getting old."

"It wasn't that bad, once… who was it? I don't remember, but she found that herb that made everything taste better."

"Who was that?"

"Was it Fox?" Clarke laughs

"I don't remember." Bellamy laughs with her, until Clarke gets all serious face. Bellamy notices. "What's wrong?" Clarke can't articulate what she's feeling. Bellamy places his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it horrible to say, I miss those days?

"No, but I don't think these days are much different. Just a new enemy to fight."

"Just another day on the ground?"

"Something like that."

Clarke smiles a weak smile before wiping tears away. They continue their way through the orchards.

xXx

Dinner is served in a small dining room off the living room. Octavia and Latone hadn't returned, but Roan said that he hadn't expected them to be back for another few hours.

"I'd like you to come to my study after dinner, Clarke," Roan tells Clarke. "Alone."

"No," Bellamy says.

"Bellamy…" Clarke warns.

"No, Clarke, you're not going alone," Bellamy says. "You can take Miller or me."

"What about me?" Jasper asks taking a drink from his flask.

"Are you sober?" Bellamy asks him angrily.

"Of course not," Jasper laughs.

"Then no. Me or Miller."

"Sure, Bellamy, come to the meeting. Protect the damsel in no distress," Roan quips.

"You had a sword to her throat…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I tied you to a post and put a sword to her throat in Polis. Get over it."

"Kinky," Miller says under his breath. Bellamy hears and gives a stern look at him.

Clarke chooses Bellamy. Roan is not surprised. "I've not heard that word before 'Kinky,' what does it mean?" Roan asks causing Jasper to spit out his drink chocking on laughter.

xXx

Roan sits behind a hard wood desk. The sconces on the wall are lit as well as a few candles on the desk. There is a love seat in the center of the room.

Clarke knocks on the door. Bellamy enters first looking around before motioning for Clarke to come in.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Roan asks Bellamy.

"The guard."

They all stand in silence for a moment. Roan is seeing who will break the silence first. After 3 minutes of silence Clarke speaks up. "What is this about, Roan?"

Roan smiles that Clarke doesn't like silence.

"Carnevalekre," Roan tells them.

"What about them?" Bellamy asks his back going up like a cat when faced with a predator.

"You will have to do a few things before they help you," Roan starts.

"Like what?" Clarke asks accepting there were hoops to jump through.

"Carnevalekre are believers in marriage," Roan states. Clarke and Bellamy are really confused.

"Then my Mom should have come, or Jaha, they both have been married."

"You misunderstand, they believe in the political marriage. You have to marry one of your people and you'll have to marry one of theirs," Roan explains.

Clarke and Bellamy are shocked at the revelation. "You'll marry me as one of your people and then you'll pick from a group of people they choose." Roan watches them as the information sets in.  
"You're not one of her people," Bellamy tells him.

"You're part of the coalition, we're all her people," Roan challenges.

"Bellamy," Clarke says in a small voice.

"She can marry Miller or Jasper or…" Bellamy challenges back.

"Or you?" Roan asks.

"What do you mean a political marriage? I don't understand that term," Clarke asks him. Roan stares at her like she's lying to him.

"Political marriage, when you marry someone to raise ones standing in the leadership of the people," Roan explains like this concept is common sense. "Like the house we're standing in once belonged to a leader who controlled land until the 'Re'al border, my great grandfather married his daughter so they could combine their lands and so on and so forth."

Clarke crumples onto the love seat. She is breathing hard. Bellamy takes a breath; he really wants to beat Roan until he was unconscious.  
Roan watched her; it shocks him that this is the thing that is breaking her. He has heard stories of facing down Anya trying for peace; she stood up to the mountain men. Why is marriage the thing that breaks her?  
"Clarke you don't have to do this," Bellamy tells her kneeling in front of her.

"You…I… We don't even know if they can help us," Clarke states.

"They will only share information…" Roan tells them.

"You didn't think to tell us this before we left?" Bellamy asks invading Roans personal space. Clarke starts to stand but her legs won't hold her up, her hands start to shake. "Why would she marry you? There were others in Arkadia that she could have brought to marry."

"Bellamy," Clarke says trying to get her emotions under control.

"She wouldn't be able to marry someone who wouldn't raise her power. Marrying me would give her more power of all the people," Roan explains.

"This isn't about her! It's about you! You're trying to use her symbol as Wanheda to gain power over the people. You're not killing her you're, but it's the same thing."

"They force marriage on people to work with them. Why?" Clarke asks trying to understand.

They are all quiet for a moment. "They believe marriage creates a bond between you and the person and the earth. The marriage to the person in their clan they believe will bind you to their people. It makes a stronger drive to do what's right."

"Am I expected to produce children in this 'marriage'?"

Bellamy hadn't even thought about that.

"Clarke?" Bellamy pleads.

"Bellamy," Clarke breaths. Bellamy and Clarke lock eyes; Clarke has a calm resolve of 'this is just one more thing I have to do to save my people' look, and Bellamy has a 'this is too much to save our people." For Bellamy, the room suddenly started to feel very small. Roan notices Bellamy's sudden reaction to the question and recognized the look. Roan starts to say something. "I'm getting some air," Bellamy breaths.

"Bellamy!" Calls Clarke getting up to leave. Roan stops her.

"Let him go, he needs time," Roan tells her.

"He needs time? Ya' think? I need time to process it. But of course you didn't think to tell me this before we left home. No, you decided to be dramatic. Now it's snowing out and Octavia isn't back yet and…" Clarke tries to catch her breath. "I'm going to get some air."

Clarke stands on a small patio near the rose garden. She's been outside for about 30 minutes. She's getting cold, but the idea of going back inside is too much. Roan has been watching her through the window since she walked out to the patio; Clarke can feel his eyes.

Jasper (and his flask) and Miller join her on the patio. "We need to find Bellamy, he's been gone too long," Clarke says dejectedly. Miller nods and leaves.

"So congratulations are in order?" Jasper asks taking a sip. Clarke takes his flask and drinks as much as she can before chocking. "Take it easy there."

"Clarke!" Miller shouts from the orchard. "Clarke!"

"What?"

"Bellamy! He's in a lake, I can't get him out," Miller shouts back.

"Roan! I need some of your people. NOW!" Clarke gets to Miller as soon as possible and they run to where Bellamy is.

The lake is like glass and Bellamy is about ten feet from water's edge. He's treading water but sinking fast. Clarke starts to runs to the edge, estimating if she can get to him without breaking the ice. Bellamy sinks below the water. "Bellamy!" Clarke shouts Bellamy resurfaces for a moment gasping for breath and starts to sink again. Clarke starts to step on the ice, but Roan and his people have gotten there and he stops her. "I need to get to him!"

"He's lost, you cannot save him," Roan argues.

"I don't accept that," Clarke says stepping gingerly on the ice. She gets about two feet in when her center of gravity starts to make her slide on the ice. Roan gives his people the command to stop her and save Bellamy.

Roan's people slip on snow shoes. Three men walk on the ice; one grabs Clarke and brings her back to the edge while the other two get Bellamy.  
Octavia and Latone join the group on the shore. Latone realizes what's going on first and goes up to Roan, "My King," he says in grounder. "Why are we risking lives when we know he will die from ice blood?" Roan doesn't answer. They pull Bellamy out of the water and bring him to shore. He's not breathing.

"What the hell is going on?" Octavia asks

"He's gone, Clarke." Roan says to her. Octavia starts crying and Jasper comforts her. Clarke is on her knees checking for breathing and a pulse. He has a weak pulse, his lips are turning blue, and he's not breathing.

"Lay him flat." Miller helps get Bellamy flat. Roan watches as Clarke lifts his chin, pinch his nose, and breathe into his mouth. Octavia and Jasper watch her both hoping she can bring him back.

"I don't think kissing him will bring him back," Roan grunts. Clarke ignores him as she continues to breathe into his mouth until he starts coughing. Roan's people watch her with reverence as she rolls him on his side as he coughs up water. Roan signals Latone to grab a stretcher. He returns in moments. Clarke is catching her breath trying to stay calm.

"Get him inside," Clarke orders, no one moves. "Now!"

Miller and Latone get Bellamy onto the stretcher and head to the house. "Jasper in my room is a med kit, get it. Roan I need at least 6 blankets in the room with the fire place. Do you have salt?" Roan looks at her like he doesn't understand her. "Roan, do you have salt?"

"Yeah, in the smoke house," Roan replies.

"Okay, I need you to boil a table spoon of salt to a quart of water then add snow or ice to cool it down so it's warm to the touch, but not boiling," Clarke explains. Roan tells his people to get what Clarke asks for.

Miller and Latone bring Bellamy into the living room, he is somewhat awake but not really, he's just shaking a lot and trying to keep his eyes open. He's never been this cold before. He can't feel his fingers or toes and ice is forming in his hair. "Clarke, what are you going to do?" Octavia asks. "Can you save him?" Latone leaves as Roan watches from the shadow of the hall.

"I need my med kit to answer that. Jasper! Hurry!" Clarke yells up the stairs. Octavia runs up the stairs to speed Jasper up. "Miller, we need to get him out of these wet clothes."

Clarke moves over to Bellamy trying to peel his wet jacket off of him. He's shivering so much she's having trouble. She kneels down in front of him to look him in the eye, he's barely conscious. "I need you to stay with me," she whispers.

"I…mmm trrr…trr… ying. Sss Ka, coooooldddd," he shivers out.

"I know," she says trying to disconnect herself from the situation and failing. "I need you." Miller gets the jacket off and starts pulling his shirt off too. Bellamy starts to lose consciousness again. When Bellamy's topless Clarke pulls off his shoes. "Can you stand? Bellamy!" She yells smacking his face. "Come on, Bellamy, stay with me," she begs. Octavia and Jasper enter the room with both big and small med kits. Octavia sees her brother half naked and doesn't understand.

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing?" Octavia asks.

"I need to get him out of these wet clothes so I can warm him up," Clarke explains working the buttons on Bellamy's pants and sliding them off with Millers help.

One of Roan's people returns with the blankets. Bellamy regains consciousness.

"Prince…cold," Bellamy mumbles. Clarke grabs a thermometer from the med kit.

"I know. Lift your tongue." Clarke puts the thermometer in his mouth. "You, with the blankets, what's your name?"

"Egon," he answers.

"Egon, pile three of those blankets on the floor right there, one on top of the other," she orders pointing to about three feet in front of the fire. Egon does as she asks.

She checks the thermometer it reads 32.94 C/ 91.3F. Clarke checks his pulse, it's getting stronger. "Okay this is a good thing."

"How is that a good thing? He's freezing," Octavia asks reading the thermometer.

"He's in Moderate hypothermia without heart complications, which means we just have to warm him up slowly and he'll be fine." Clarke explains. "I need that saline as soon as possible. Miller, go with her." Miller looked like he was going to argue, but didn't and left. "Get him on the blankets," she orders Jasper and Egon.

They do that as she starts to strip her own clothing. Jasper sees what she's doing.

"Clarke?" He asks.

"Body heat will help warm him up and the contact will help steady the heart, or that's the theory," she explains removing her pants.

"Theory?"

"Yes, Jasper, we had other resources on the Ark to deal with this, I have none of those here," Clarke says lying next to Bellamy. "Cover us with the remaining three blankets and find me two more and a couple of pillows if you have them, please Egon." Egon hands a couple of couch pillows to Clarke. Clarke puts one for her head and has Jasper lift Bellamy's head to put one for him. Bellamy is still shivering.

"Cl…ar…ke," Bellamy shakes out.

"It's going to be okay, I'm just going to warm you up," Clarke explains as she takes his pulse again. She pulls him towards her wrapping herself around him as much as possible under the blanket.

"Go-od iii-d-ya" Bellamy says pulling her closer to him. She pulls his hands to her armpits and clamps her arms down as she rubs his muscular arms.

Octavia and Miller return the saline, Clarke test the temperature and it's still too hot.

"It needs to be cooler. Take the thermometer and when the water is at 96F then put it in the I.V bag." Octavia leaves again. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," she repeats over and over again.

Roan has watched everything and was impressed, and not for the first time, with how Clarke handles the situation. He's never seen anyone go to such lengths to save one person and he's never seen anyone come back from ice blood. It's obvious that Bellamy is special to Clarke and vice versa. Bellamy reacted like he, Roan, was killing him when he said Clarke would marry himself. Their culture allows for a love match, but they are always with different people. He still needed Clarke. Marrying Wanheda would gain him power to rule the people, but she had to agree to it."

About an hour later, Clarke checked Bellamy's temperature again, he had gained a degree and his heart rate was holding steady. Egon retuned with more blankets, what seemed like every blanket in the house and added one at Clarke's orders.

She abandoned the saline when she couldn't get it to the right temperature after 3 attempts and Bellamy was warming up without it and not having heart issues. She did have him drink hot salt water, so she could keep his electrolytes in balance as he warmed up.

After a few hours she sent Miller and Jasper to bed. Octavia refused to leave the room so she slept on the couch. Egon left at Roan insistence. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I only have one chapter for you today, but Bellarke fans will be happy with it, I hope.**

 **I also tweeked Chapter 10, not much I mean a line or two here in 3 places.**

 **Anyway here is Chapter 11, I don't own the 100.**

Chapter 11

Roan sits in his office thinking about what he just witnessed while sipping a glass of Monty's moonshine. He doesn't really like the stuff, but can't think of anything else to do. Latone knocks on the door and lets himself in. They speak in Grounder.

"My King," Latone says. "She really is the Commander of Death. She saved him with a kiss." Roan just stares at Latone.

"Let's see if he lasts 'til morning," Roan replies harshly.

"He's still alive; she just touched his neck and felt the life's blood flow."

"She is human. I know she is human."

"Wanheda is a God," Latone states in hushed tones. "She fell from the sky, she survived the mountain, she killed the false commander, and now she has brought someone back from Blood Ice," Latone lists off everything. "If she is not a God then she is blessed by one."

Roan knows Clarke is special; she was born to lead; she killed the mountain. Yet she risked dying to save Bellamy. She could have fallen through the ice and died with him. He needed Clarke to solidify his position as Commander of the coalition, but she won't do it. She may have been accepting of it earlier, but after Bellamy just almost died, he won't be able to make her see reason. "Clarke is human, right? She brought Bellamy back with a kiss?" He thought to himself.

xXx

Bellamy starts to wake in the early pre-dawn. He snuggles into the pillows and blankets trying to get back to sleep when he feels fingers cradle his neck. His eyes fly open and he sees a sleeping Clarke (in her underwear) very close to him next to a low fire. He can't remember what happened last night. Then he realizes he's naked. "Okay, think. What happened yesterday?" he thought, but all he can focus on is he's lying there with Clarke. Waking up with Clarke is something he's wanted to do, in his dreams and sometimes during the day, but he's never acted on it. He protects her and with his record it's safer for her to not be with him. He shifts waking her, but she doesn't open her eyes. "Oh God, she's awake," he thinks in a panic. He feels his heart racing. "Think, what happened yesterday?" Clarke presses two fingers to his throat like she is half chocking him. He suddenly can't breathe.

(A few hours earlier)

Clarke checks Bellamy's temperature again and it's up to 35.56C/96.0F (still needs to be higher, but it's not dire anymore.) and then she checks his pulse, it's steady. He's asleep, which is good for him. He shifts on to his side, pulling her closer to him. She noticed how much younger he looks when he sleeps, but he still has a gruff look like he is still watching his back. "I can't lose you too," she whispers "I need you." The warmth of the fire and blankets coupled with the exhaustion she closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep no matter how hard she fought.

(Just before dawn.)

Clarke doesn't want to wake fully, but knows on a subconscious level that she needs to check vitals. She presses her fingers to his carotid artery for a pulse. It was racing. Her eyes fly open in a panic.

Bellamy gasps "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… what happened last night?" he asks between gasps. Clarke is a little relieved that he's not going into tachycardia, just panicking. She's a little upset that waking up with her makes him panic, but focuses on what's important and not her bruised ego. She glances over to see if he woke Octavia, he hadn't. "Clarke," he whispers.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Clarke asks in a whisper. Bellamy closes his eyes trying to think about the last thing he remembers before waking up with Clarke.

"We had dinner; Roan asked you to his study, we went in…" Bellamy rattles off, and then more came back to him. "You don't have to marry him." Clarke was taken aback by the sudden remembrance. "We can choose someone else and have them sent up or…"

"We'll work it out later," Clarke states. "After Roan told us you went to get air and I don't know how you did it, but you ended up 10 feet into a lake through broken ice."

"I was walking and I wasn't paying attention. My feet kept slipping, but then I was in the water." Clarke accepts the answer. It's a little awkward in the light, or almost light, of day being there with Bellamy.

She needed to focus, but the feeling of their bodies so close… she needed to focus, "I have to take your temperature," she tells him grabbing the thermometer from under the pillow. "Lift your tongue," she tells him. Bellamy lifts his tongue and closes his mouth, but starts to talk as well. "No talking, I need an accurate read." After about 30 seconds she checks the results 35.89C/96.6F. She then checks his pulse again and it's back down to a normal rate, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing it's good?" He asks with his smirk. Clarke pulls him into a tight hug in response. After they pull apart they stay closer than they were before. Bellamy brushes her forehead to her cheek hooking a stray section of hair behind her ear as he gazes deeply into her crystal blue eyes. They are inches apart. Clarke brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Octavia asks as she stretches. Clarke and Bellamy break apart.

"Yeah, he's cold to the touch, but his temp and heart rate are normal," Clarke tells her sitting up and grabbing her shirt.

"Good," Octavia scoffs and leaves the room.

"She was really worried about you last night," Clarke tells him.

"Probably because she wants to be the one to kill me."

"I don't think that. I told you it'd take time, and from what I saw last night she loves you," Clarke gets up and moves to the couch. Bellamy starts to get up. "No, you should stay by the fire."

"You should go up to bed," Bellamy tells her propping herself up on his elbows.

"No, I'm good here," she says pulling the blanket Octavia was using around her.  
"Where are my clothes? And where's Miller?"

"I don't know what Roan did to your clothes, I asked him to dry them. I sent Miller to bed few hours ago."

"He should have stayed up with you. Protocol dictates,"

"Since when do you let protocol dictate anything? I'm fine. Actually, I'm the one who fell asleep on watch." Egon enters the room.

"Is there anything you need, Wanheda?" Egon asks reverently. Clarke perks up a little.

"Yes, Egon, I need another cup full of salt water for Bellamy, warm like soup," Clarke explains. Egon bows and leaves.

"Can I get my clothes, too?" Bellamy calls.

Egon returns with a clay mug and hands it to Bellamy. He takes a sip and spits it out sitting up. "What's that?" He sputters.

"Salt water, drink it," Clarke tells him. "You need more rest. Get some sleep."

Bellamy collapses back onto the pillows. "I'm not drinking that," he mumbles. "Get some rest. I'll take this watch."

"Just rest, hypothermia takes a toll on the body," Clarke orders curling up on the couch. "Sleep."

Bellamy did feel drained. He ached all over and he felt cold, like in his bones cold. He watched Clarke as she dosed off. Her face glowed with the reflection of the dying fire. She looked so beautiful, calm, and _young_. She smiled a little.

He forgets how young she is sometimes, just 18, a year older than his sister. "We were all so young when we got here," he thought. Not just in age, but being ready for any of this. He came to terms a while ago with why the 100 were sent to the ground and that they didn't know, but everything that has happened since they landed always still weighed on him. They alone know what it's like to make the hard choices. (okay, maybe not alone, but close to it). They always have to make the hard choices. He remembered the first hard decision through his reminisced the first hard choice and he balked. He watched Atom struggle in pain, when Clarke found him. He couldn't do it so Clarke had to. He was humbled that day because he was ragging on her for not being able to make the hard choices and kill Jasper to end his pain, and he ended up not being able to.

"What are you thinking about?" Clarke whispers barely opening her eyes.

"The day Atom died," Bellamy told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"The day we landed. The first smell of the air, the excitement," she tells him. She notices he's gotten a little pale and his lips were losing color. "Are you warm enough? Take your temperature." Bellamy puts the thermometer back in his mouth.

"It says 35C/95F." Clarke moves down to him and takes his pulse again, it's slowing down.

"Damn," Clarke says. "Egon!"

"Clarke," Bellamy says as Egon enters.

"I need another cup of the salt water and whatever food that's quick, bread fruit, cheese, pastry," Clarke asks Egon. She crawls under the covers again. Bellamy's breathing is uneven. She strips off her shirt.

"Clarke," Bellamy breathes. "You don't have to."

"Bellamy, your heart is slowing down and your temp dropped since I got up," she tells him as she crawls under the covers. Egon returns with a plate of bread, the weird looking fruit, cheese and chicken along with a bowl of salt water. "Thank you. We need more fire wood,"

"It needs to be dried. It'll take 90 minutes." Egon tells her. Clarke nods and he leaves.

"I'm not hungry," Bellamy says.

"You're eating," she tells him. "I'm going to eat some of the fruit."

They share the plate of food and Clarke practically forces the salt water down Bellamy's throat. She checks his heart rate again and it's still slow but better. "Put your arms around me." Bellamy takes a deep breath and pulls Clarke into his chest as she pulls the blankets tighter around them. They lay there together for another hour. Clarke checks vitals again. The heart rate is back to normal but has only gained a little in temperature. Egon finally returns with wood for the fire. "Thank you, you should get some rest," Clarke tells him politely.

Bellamy pretends to fall asleep after the fire is fed. He feels better after the food, but still feels like there's ice in his veins. Clarkes' breathing becomes steady and calm as she falls asleep.

Bellamy opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling thinking. He can't let Clarke marry Roan. Clarke should be able to choose who she wants to marry and marry for love.

He knows Roan will betray Clarke if another deal comes along, just like Lexa did. He has to protect her; he has to protect them all. Roan just wants Clarke for her 'power' they don't know she's tortured by it all, that she feels everything.

He rolls onto his back bringing Clarke with him her head resting on his chest. He can feel panic start to set in with the fear that Clarke will be hurt. He could feel his heart rate go up and his breathing was starting to get erratic. He tried to calm down, but every time he tried he saw Clarke getting married to Roan.

Clarke woke up at the sound of his elevated heart rate. "Bellamy," she whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Princess, I'm fine," Bellamy pressed out trying to keep his voice calm. Clarke stares into his chestnut brown eyes that were filled with worry. "Another bout of panic," she thought. "How long has he had this?"

"Hey… hey what's wrong?" she asks him.

"Don't marry him. Don't marry Roan," Bellamy gasps as he sits up his bare, muscular chest exposed. Clarke sits up with him, she needs to calm him down and get him back under the covers.

"We can figure it out later," Clarke sooths.

"No, if you marry him, I can't protect you. He'll betray you, use you, or worse get you _killed_. We can't… we can't…we can't…" he stuttered, "…I can't lose you."

Clarke was worried he was going to work himself into a full blown panic attack and his heart wouldn't be able to handle the strain. Clarke kneels next to him, he won't look at her.

She grabs his face forcing him to look into her eyes. Bellamy takes a breath as her eyes become clear in his haze of panic. He stares into her soul through her clear blue eyes.

Clarke takes a breath and then closes the space between them kissing him. Bellamy's panic turns to passion as he kisses her back. They let the passion take over for a moment before they both pull out of the kiss, but stay close. "Sorry," they say together. "No, it's my fault." They laugh.

"We'll figure something out, we always do," Clarke tells him laying him down and pulling up the covers. "You need to stay warm."

As the sky began to lighten they fell asleep.

oOo

Mid-morning sun poured into the living room. Jasper sits on the couch reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and eating what looks like a peach.

Clarke and Bellamy are spooning on the blankets, Bellamy's arm resting protectively around Clarke's waist. Jasper glances over at them every time he turns a page. He's starts humming the "I don't like Monday's" song. It wakes both Bellamy and Clarke up. "Oh, good you're up," Jasper says all chipper like and drinking out of a flask.  
"How much have you had to drink?" Clarke asks groggily wiping her eyes and supporting herself on her elbows. Jasper just shakes his flask.

"So, did anything happen last night?" Jasper asks suggestively. "Are you two finally starting living instead of just surviving?"

"Jasper," Bellamy huffs, half way siting up. Clarke sticks the thermometer in his mouth and he gives her a death stare.

"I need to see where your temp is at," she tells him taking his pulse. He's at a normal basil temperature and his heart rate is strong. Bellamy wipes the thermometer off and sticks it in Clarke's mouth. "What are you doing?" She asks around the instrument.

"No talking, I need an accurate read," Bellamy teases as he takes her pulse. Jasper goes back to reading. "Where'd you get that, Jasper?"

"There's a library here, it's not big, but big enough." Bellamy checks the thermometer Clarke is at a normal temp, but he shows it to Clarke to see if it's normal.

"Where's Miller? Who's on watch?" Bellamy asks switching gears.

"Miller and Latone are doing a perimeter search. I think that's a euphemism. El Heffe is still in bed (I think the moonshine hit him a little hard) and Octavia is out training with the other warriors. I'm on you guys," Jasper lists off.

Miller rushes in. "Raven's on the radio." Clarke and Bellamy sit up completely trying to stay covered up as much as possible. Miller gives the radio to Bellamy.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Bellamy asks.

"Is Roan there? He needs to hear this." Raven's voice crackles on the radio.

"Latone went to go get him," Miller informed. Clarke reaches for her clothes.

"I need my clothes," Bellamy says frustrated with the situation.

"Why are you naked, Bellamy?" Raven asks, "Are you in Clarke's room?"

"Oh, Egon, brought these down for Bellamy," Jasper says handing pants and a shirt he was leaning to him. They're similar to Ice Nation clothes. Bellamy accepts them and puts the pants on under the blankets. He stands putting the shirt on. They fit him well and are very warm.

"It's a long story."

Roan joins the group.

"Alright, Raven, the King is here," Clarke tells her.

"The news of Permafrost is out," Raven says. "We were tracking the small ash cloud and sent word to Luna that it was coming. Then we tracked it and it looked like it was going to hit Arkadia, but instead took a northward path and hit Polis."

"Were there any fatalities?" Bellamy asks.

"No, we told them that the ash cloud was coming and that we found the data on the false commander's code and used her drones to track the cloud. It was bad though. It hits the lung and causes infection, Abby's trying to keep it under control."

"Call an assembly and let me talk to the Ambassadors," Roan orders.

 **Tell me what you think. Follow and share with your friends, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Thank you everyone who is following the story.**

 **This chapter is a bit of a transitional chapter, but we finally get the Carnavale and they are a little weird. Charlotte and a few others make an appearance.**

 **I don't own The 100, but I do own my story and new characters.**

Chapter 12

Miller and Jasper set up the Conference with the Ambassadors in Roan's study. It can't be a video conference because of the way the terrain is around Bassy, it would just take too much power. When they finish, Miller signals to call Clarke and Bellamy in. Kane's voice crackles over the radio. "So when this button is pushed you can't hear King Roan, but when released you can."  
"My King?" Tegard asks over the radio.

"Tegard, it's me," Roan replies to him. "The cold makes you strong," he continues in grounder to signal that he is the king and from Ice Nation.  
"The Ambassadors are here, my King," Tegard says in grounder. Clarke and Bellamy sit on the couch Jasper and Miller stand behind them, Roan sits behind his desk. Octavia has been avoiding everyone and was out with the other warriors doing drills. "Ambassadors, I asked the sky people to keep what they found in the false commanders' code a secret because I didn't trust the false commander. Out of curiosity I ordered them to use the flying machines to see if they could confirm the information and they were able to find some. It is worse than I thought. It is true that we are headed for a long winter." Bellamy looks like he's going to argue the facts, but Clarke stops him knowing the story can't be contradicted. "Part of going to Carnavalekru was to see if they had any information on how to survive a long winter. In Carnavalekru tradition, I will return with a queen. Tegard will continue to lead Polis, I have ordered Raven of the Sky People to help the sky watchers track the storms. We will survive the long winter." Roan finishes. Tegard says something that gets garbled with cheers from the crowd. Then Kane is heard.

"There are a few ambassadors that are not trusting that we are telling the truth."

"We're not going to get them all to follow us just as long as they stay at Peace," Clarke says. "We'll see you soon."

Clarke looks at Roan. "I haven't agreed to marry you."

"You want to know what they know, you have to get married."

"We'll see about that," Clarke speaks with finality.

"It's non-negotiable, they won't talk to you if you don't agree to marry and I'm the only one they will accept," Roan argues.  
"You keep saying that but all we have is your word on that. Tangaulise didn't say anything…" Bellamy chimes in. He is slightly paler and seems to be cold again. Clarke was getting worried; they could work the whole marriage thing out later.

"We need to stay here two more days; I don't want Bellamy out in this cold."

"I'm fine, Clarke," Bellamy huffed out. He hates being coddled.

"You could have a relapse. Or get sick from the cold. We don't need you driving…"

"We can only stay for one more day, from what Latone told me we have a snow front coming through. If we don't leave tomorrow midday we won't be able to drive for a week," Roan explains. Bellamy knows that Clarke will worry about him driving. He starts to go through who can drive, Clarke can only drive during the day she hides it but her night vision isn't great; Miller can drive, but only drive for a couple hours before vertigo sets in; Jasper…well… Jasper is Jasper; Roan's been watching him. He's constantly watching his moves when driving.

"Miller, teach Roan (Growl)… King Roan how to drive. Clarke will drive until dusk tomorrow, you'll take over for a few hours and then if the King would like he'll take over," Bellamy states.

"What about me?" Jasper chimes in mock offence.

"You can drive after Roan if you stop drinking right now," Bellamy concedes.

"That's not likely," Jasper laughs taking another swig out of his flask.

"Take it slow you have one more flask," Clarke warns. Jasper takes a drop at a time. Clarke notices that Bellamy is acting like he's cold.

A messenger comes in handing a paper to Roan. "Everyone leave. Clarke stay," Roan orders. Roan's people leave without question. Miller and Jasper stay where they are until Bellamy and Clarke give the nod.

Miller and Jasper leave, Bellamy stays. Clarke gets close to Bellamy.

"I'll be fine," she whispers. "Go to bed, you need rest and you look like you're feeling cold."

"I'm leaving Miller outside the door. Shout if you need him," Bellamy whispers. "Come see me after." Clarke nods. Bellamy straightens his back and stares Roan in the eyes before leaving.

Clarke goes to a cart with different bottles with liquor in it. She pours herself two fingers of an amber colored drink before returning to the couch. Roan watches as she slowly drinks. Now is his chance to get her to marry him.

"The message is from my contact at the border," Roan tells her as he sits impressively behind his desk. "We will be received by the Rajadean," Roan continues.

"Who?" Clarke asks confused. She is really tired and starting to feel cold.

"The Rajadean is equivalent to our Heda." They sit in silence for a few moments. Clarke finishes her drink and since Roan doesn't seem to have anything else to add she starts to leave. When she gets to the door he half shouts, "How…?"

"How what?" Clarke asks not turning around.

"How did you bring Bellamy back?" Roan asks lost. "You were born to lead. I know that, but no one has ever survived Blood Ice. How did you bring him back?"

"You saw how I did that," Clarke tells him. "I need too…"

"We need to talk about…" Roan starts. "You have to marry me if you want the information. I do not believe Tangaulise would have told you about his people if they did not have an answer." Clarke hunches her shoulders in defeat.

"You gain more from this than I do. Bellamy…"

"He is your protector he would not give you any more standing in your small group of people," Roan argues. Clarke thinks about that for a moment. Bellamy wasn't her protector like Gustus or Titus was with Lexa. They were friends and he protected her, but he's her equal. They lead together, sometimes, but still he's more than just her protector. He has responsibilities in Arkadia. He was working closely with Kane and then the disaster of following Pike, _but_ he's her equal, her partner. They had been that way since shortly after they landed.

"You're wrong about him," Clarke tells him. "I'm not saying yes, but if there is no other option…" she finishes it leaving it open. She wanted to check on Bellamy and the others so she leaves. Roan doesn't stop her this time. He had made head way.

xXx

Bellamy was sleeping under five blankets. He looked calm so she left him. She checked on Octavia who had been avoiding everyone since she left the living room the night before. She didn't say much to her, but Octavia asked her about Bellamy. Miller was on patrol with Latone (Clarke was beginning to believe that was a euphemism too), and Jasper was taking an afternoon drink induced nap. She took a nap herself feeling drain from the events of the day before.

She went to bed around 11 p.m (if the Grandfather Clock was telling the truth) and around midnight Bellamy knocked on her door. "I feel cold," he tells her.

"Come in, get under the covers," she tell him. She grabs another couple blankets and the thermometer. Bellamy's temp is normal-ish, the low end of normal. Clarke crawls under the covers. They are close and facing each other. They are silent for a few minutes. "You should rest," she tells him. "Your body needs to recover." Bellamy nods brushing hair behind her ear. Clarke smiles resting her hand on his neck. They are getting closer. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

They both take a breath before getting up. Bellamy opens the door. It's Jasper. He is sweating, shaking, his eyes darting all over the place. Bellamy moves to let Clarke take over.

"I need a little more to get through the night. Please," Jasper asks stammering and swatting at nonexistent bugs off his arm. "Just a little more," he continues. He feels like bugs are crawling under his skin.

"Come in," Clarke tells him. Jasper notices Bellamy for the first time, even though he opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I interrupted something," Jasper shakes out. Clarke guilds him to sit on the bed.

"I need my med kit," she tells Bellamy nodding towards the vanity. "Jasper, you're going to be okay. I'm going to give you a sedative and it'll be better in the morning," she talks to him calmly like a doctor trying to calm a patient. She puts the thermometer in his mouth. Jasper's temp is elevated but within a normal range of a person going through withdrawal. She puts a blood pressure cup on his arm and pumps it tight as she releases the pressure she takes Jaspers pulse. His blood pressure is high; she needed to give the sedative now.

There was an old fashioned washing up bowl and pitcher near the vanity. Bellamy poured some water into bowl and the hand towel draped over the table and brings it to Clarke.

"Thank you," Clarke says wringing out the cloth and wiping Jaspers face. His breathing is getting more labored.

"Jasper, lay back, I'm going to help you," she tells him.

"Please, don't kill me," he mumbles, "and hum a creepy song."

"I'm going to give you something to sleep," she tells him. Clarke checks the bottles her mother gave her. "Are you in pain?"

"If I say yes will you give me more?" Clarke shakes her head and grabs a couple bottles mixing the drugs in a syringe and injects it into Jasper. He's knocked out almost immediately. Bellamy moves the bowl back to the stand before he turns to leave.

"No, stay you need to stay warm too. We'll all fit, it's a big bed," Bellamy smiles. He was feeling cold, but mainly he wanted to feel Clarke next to him while he slept. Just one more night he told himself before coming here.

Bellamy pulled back the covers so Clarke could crawl into the middle and then he joined them.

"Are you warm enough?" Clarke asks him?

"Yeah, I feel great." Clarke checks Jaspers pulse before falling asleep. Bellamy falls asleep peacefully shortly after that.

When Clarke wakes about an hour after dawn Jasper isn't in the bed. She finds him in the sitting room holding a pillow. "Jasper?" She asks tentatively.

"I want to be alone right now."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have come to you last night."

"It's what I'm here for." She takes his pulse again and feels his forehead. He's clammy. "I want to try something," she continued. "I want you to hold off drinking until noon, but I'm going to give you something to take the edge off."

"I don't want to get sober," Jasper whispers. Clarke takes Jaspers hand comforting him. "It hurts. I just want it to stop hurting," Jasper cries.  
"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, but it gets better, I promise."

"Clarke!" Clarke hears Bellamy start to panic.

"We're in here. Can you bring my med kit?" Clarke calls to him. Bellamy enters and hands her the kit.

"How you doin'?" He asks Jasper. Jasper moves away.

"Can I please have a flask?" Jasper asks.

"Please try it. I know it sucks right now, but you'll be okay in a few weeks. Come on, I'll give you something to help you." Jasper follows placidly. "Now I could be wrong, but I think this will curb the cravings and help minimalize the withdrawal symptoms.

"Come on, Jasper, just try it man," Bellamy encourages. Jasper just nods and sits down. Clarke injects him with a vitamin serum, a mild sedative, and something to help with the cravings. Jasper falls asleep shortly after the injection.

Clarke and Bellamy stretch Jasper along the couch.

"Go back to bed, you need more sleep," Bellamy tells her. Clarke tries to resist but Bellamy pulls her into the next room and puts her to bed.

"Stay with me," she whispers almost afraid of what she is asking. He gets into bed next to her. "Thank you," she says and falls asleep.

xXx

They left Bassy, Clarke was sad to leave she had been comfortable there. They finally reached the 'Re'al Ca'da boarder. They were met by a guard detail and brought into an underground city. All of them looked around in amazement of what they saw. They finally reached the Chair room of the Rajadean.

It's an old college library with vaulted ceilings with painting and sculptures and gargoyles at every level. The Rajadean is sitting on his throne hearing a grievance of a two farmers. "I will send out an inspector to determine the answer of the boarder," he tells them and waves them off.

"ROAN!" exclaims a woman as she runs across the room, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Jasmina, I'm so glad to see you," Roan tells her with as much dignity as he can in front of the others.

"Jasmina, I haven't greeted them yet," the Rajadean complains.

"I am sorry, Brother, but he is the future father of my child I felt it okay to greet him first," she smiled.

Clarke and Bellamy both snap their necks to look at Roan for an explanation.

The Rajadean steps down from his throne and greets Roan like a brother. He turns to Clarke, kneels in front of her taking her hand, "Clarke of the sky people, you are welcome into my lands, home, and sanctuary please know that I will try to meet all expectations," he tells her before kissing her hand and forehead.

Roan had told her what to expect when they met the Rajadean. She replied, "Thank you, most honorable Rajadean of Carnavale, thank you for your hospitality and warm welcome, please accept this gift," Clarke pulls out a bottle of dark red liquor. The Rajadean accepts the bottle with excited joy.

A young teen girl comes into the room and skids to a stop gasping.

"What is it Sara?" Jasmina asks.

"Ghosts," Sara says. Jasmina strides over to the girl.  
"Sara can see across mortal planes," Jasmina explains, "which one does the ghost belong to?" She asks Sara.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are two, no three," Sara replies. Jasper downs his flask. Miller and Octavia looks scared. Clarke and Bellamy look at each other. The Rajadean is happy.

"Oh my, three? Really?" He asks excitedly. Sara nods.

"What do they look like?" Clarke asks Sara.

"I can just ask their names."

"You can speak to the ghosts?" Bellamy asks skeptically.

"Yes." She states plainly. "There is a man, a woman, and a girl," Sara says "Well I'm thirteen and older than you so you are a girl." She tells thin air with sass only a teen can pull off.

"Who?" Clarke asks

"She says she's Charlotte, the floppy haired man is Finn, and the pretty woman is Gina." She tells them. Jasmina claps her hands. "I didn't say you were ugly…nuhu," she continues to argue with Charlotte before sticking her tongue out at her.

"I believe that's enough for now, Sara. Our guests must be tired from the road. We are having a reception in their honor. We have set up rooms for you and put appropriate dinner attire in the wardrobes." She claps again and the servants march into the room. "Dinner in two hours, help our guests dress for dinner," she orders.

"But," Clarke stammers out.

"We'll talk later," Jasmina dismissed. Jasmine locks eyes with Bellamy, Bellamy blinks first.

"We'll get answers later," Bellamy whispers. Clarke allows herself to be lead away with everyone else. Octavia looks close to tears.

When they are being lead around a maze of hallways Bellamy and Clarke flank Octavia.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asks. Octavia glares and starts to act like there is nothing wrong, but breaks down a little.

"Lincoln isn't haunting me," Octavia tells them.

"We don't know that," Clarke reassures her, "we don't know how this ability works or if they are just using information given to them by others." Octavia accepts the answer and straightens up.

They enter a lobby of an old hotel. There is white marble, chandlers, and gold plating everywhere. "Darric will show you to your rooms." Jasmine kisses Bellamy, but Bellamy doesn't kiss back. She moves on to Roan who is more responsive, then Miller who is also shocked, then Jasper who is a little out of it.

"So that just happened. You didn't tell us about that." Bellamy turns to Roan looking daggers at him. Roan just shrugs it off.

 **So, tell me what you think.**

 **I will be having another awkward dinner party coming up. I am building the most awkward dinner party in the future chapters.**

 **Share with your friends. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Thank you everyone who has subscribed and welcome to all the new subscribers we got a couple new ones this time.**

 **Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I was trying to get it right. I will warn you that there are a lot of descriptions in this chapter, it was all part of getting the balance right. I wish sometimes I could just draw you a picture to show you, but I worked through all my adjectives to bring you something new. Okay without farther adieu chapter 13.**

 **Sorry, one more adieu: I don't own The 100. Now without farther... here's chapter 13.**

Chapter 13

Clarke looks at herself in a full length Mirror trying to hook up her dress. "How do you do this?" She huffs. The dress is a modified A-line style dress with a gold bodice and a black skirt with inch wide stripes of gold. It is paired with gold, princess heel shoe.

A knock is heard and she answers. "Sorry Jasper, I meant to be ready by… oh hi," she smiles at Bellamy shyly struggling to keep her dress up giving him a show. "I thought you were Jasper," she continued. "Can you help me? I can't get this thing closed"  
"Sure," Bellamy answers stepping in and closing the door. "I was coming to talk about Jasper." Bellamy is wearing a blood red shirt with a black vest and gray and black stripped tie with black pants and loafers. He doesn't look particularly comfortable.

Clarke has her back to Bellamy in front of the mirror. He gathers her hair and sweeps it over her shoulder. She feels his fingers brush against her skin sending shivers down her spine.  
Bellamy sees the hooks and eyes; he thinks "It's like unhooking a bra, just in reverse." He went to work on the hooks; every time he did a hook Clarke would adjust the dress for a better fit. After the last hook he glides her hair back into place and then lightly touches her shoulders. They look at each other in their reflections for a moment- intimacy settling between them. Clarke covers his hand with hers. A manic knock is heard. "That'll be Jasper," Bellamy sighs.

Jasper's wearing pants and an open vest and carrying his shirt and tie. His shirt is also red, but a lighter shade. His hands shake. "I need a flask," he stammers. "I can't do this," Jasper realizes that Clarke isn't alone. "I'm interrupting again. Damn. I need a flask!" Clarke takes a needle out of her med kit.

"Here sit down," she directs Jasper to the bed and preps his arm.

"Can't you just give me the flask?" Jasper snaps.

"No, you've already gone through your ration for today," Clarke scolded. "You're doing so well," she encouraged.

"You're not the boss of me, Clarke!" Jasper yelled trying to not sound like a bratty teenager and failing. Clarke responded by jabbing the needle into his arm with a little more force than necessary. "Ouch, you did that on purpose!"

"Yes, you're being an ass" Clarke tells him a-mater-of- fact-ly. "Now get dressed." Jasper heads to the bathroom.

"I was going to talk to you about Jasper not coming," Bellamy tells shyly.

"He has to come; it's why he's here. Tangaulis said we needed to talk to his cousin Tanjello (Tan-Jello) about the dementor, whatever that is," she ordered. Bellamy concedes.

An awkward silence falls between them. Neither had brought up the kiss in the living room or Bellamy coming to Clarke room yesterday. Both were waiting to see if the other would bring it up. Clarke fiddles with her watch and adjusts the dress.

Bellamy starts loosening his tie. "I hate this," Bellamy complains. "I feel like I'm being hanged again. Why is there all this pomp and circumstance?"

"We had it on the Arch too," Clarke smiles a little at Bellamy's indignation.

"No, we didn't," he says confused.

"On Alpha we did, I mean everything was a ceremony. There was this one time shortly after Jaha became Chancellor, my mom had just made chief doctor, _and_ my dad Chief engineer, Wells and I had a like an event every other day. It was crazy," Clarke tells him. Their very different upbringings hung heavily in the air.

"No toasts," Bellamy tells her.

"You can't be afraid of toasts for the rest of our lives."

"If it's toasts with the Grounders, yes I can."

Jasper comes out of the bathroom, his shirt buttoned wrong and his tie wrapped around his forehead. He looks like a drunken frat boy. Bellamy puts a serious face on and gets Jasper dressed properly.

oOo

The group gathers in the lobby. Ocativa is wearing black A-Line dress. Miller and Latone are wearing the same color shirt as Jasper, and Roan is wearing a royal purple shirt.

They are met in the lobby by Josephina, a tall woman with purple eyes and long brown hair. She has a presence about her that is calming, but a little off putting too. She greets all the men with a kiss. Clarke wasn't expecting the sudden flash of jealousy she felt when Josephina kissed Bellamy. Bellamy doesn't kiss back and is obviously uncomfortable with the kiss hello and good bye.

"Mmmm…you have an interesting taste," Josephina tells Bellamy. "Huh," she continues turning to Clarke. Clarke is about to ask what she found interesting when Josephina continued. "Wanheda you will…"

"Clarke, call me Clarke," Clarke interrupted.

"Wanhada Clarke will enter with King Roan. Followed by…"

"I should enter with Bellamy or Bellamy should enter with Roan," Clarke interrupts again. Josephina clears her throat annoyed.

"It's by rank," she explains.

"Bellamy is the future leader of our military if not our future Chancellor," Clarke argued.

"Clarke, we don't know any of that," Bellamy whispers.

"Yes, we do," Clarke was firm.

"Okay then, Wanheda Clarke will enter with King Roan AND Mr. Blake. Followed by Mr. Jordan and Ms. Blake and the rear will be the guards," Josephina tells them. "When you enter the grand ballroom walk to the head table bow and then move to the first oval table to the right."

xXx

The Grand Ballroom is overstate opulence but not gaudy. There's a marble dance floor in the center. To the right there are oval and circle tables seating 8-10 people per table. To the left there are square and rectangle tables seating 4-8 people per table. The people are dressed in a rainbow of colors. All the adults are solid dark colors. The kids range from very light to a shade lighter of the colors the adults are wearing.

The group walks to the head table, bows, and moves to the table. They join a man in a dark green shirt and a woman wearing the same dress as Clarke but in dark blue. Bellamy takes a seat that he can watch all the exits he has marked and he is not backed into a corner. Clarke sits next to him; on her other side is the woman in blue followed by the man. Latone sits next to the man so he can watch Roan and Bellamy; Miller sits next to Latone, Octavia sits next to Miller and Jasper finishes the circle sitting between Octavia and Bellamy.

The Rajadean stands and lifts his water glass, everyone follows in suit. The group follows the rest. "To the founders of Oceania and Wonderland, we give study," he said. Everyone repeats "We give study." "To the founders of Elysium and Asgard we give praise." Everyone repeats "We give praise." "To the founders of Narnia and Vulcania we give veneration." Everyone repeats "We give veneration." Rajadean takes a sip of water and everyone follows "We are cleansed with this water, please blessed the food for the nourishment of our bodies." Rajadean continues taking another sip of water. "Without Faith we are not strong."

Everyone repeats, sits down, and starts to eat.

Octavia takes a spoonful sea monster and onions. "O," Bellamy warns.

"What?" Octavia asks with sass.

"You can't spit it out if you don't like it," Bellamy tells her.

Clarke takes a scoop of pasta primavera. "It's good, you should try it," she tells Bellamy.

"It doesn't have any meat," Bellamy says scrunching up his nose.

"We didn't have meat on the Ark and you ate every day."

"Yeah and then we came to Earth and I had meat for the first time." The man and woman sitting with them observe them with amusement. "What's your favorite dish?" Bellamy asks the man.

"My favorite is this one…" he tells him pointing to a dish that looks like pulled pork "…so long as Sanja cooks it. She cooked todays," he continues ladling some over brown peddles. Bellamy takes some of the dish. Clarke mixes the sea monster with the pasta primavera. Jasper reaches for the wine carafe.

"You don't want to drink that," Clarke tells him.

"Yes, yes I do, you won't give me a flask," Jasper tells her.

"I will react with the meds I gave you and you'll die," she informs with attitude. Jasper considers a moment if it's worth it but decided against it and sticks to water. "I'm Clarke," she tells the man and woman.

"Yes, we know," the woman said.

"What do the colors mean?" Bellamy asks suddenly.

"What do you observe?" the man asks Bellamy. He takes a moment to think about what to give away. He looks to Clarke for a moment she nods.

"There are six colors: red, blue, green, gold, purple and black. Most of the adults are wearing the darkest of the colors and the kids all have the lightest. Purple and black are the least used," Bellamy observed. "All the servants are in gray. I'm guessing the colors mark departments the color shades indicate level of training." The man and woman are both impressed.

"My name is Nicholas; this is Margret. Gold is command, red engineering and security, green general science and blue medical," Nicholas explains.

"You're a doctor?" Clarke asks.

Everyone continues talking and eating.

At the head table the Rajadean watches his new guests. "King Roan, tell me about Bellamy," Rajadean commands. Roan watches the table for a moment considering what he should say. This isn't the first time he has dealt with the Carnavale people, but this is a new Rajadean and therefore an unknown. He could frame Bellamy as a bad person, but if he goes that route it could ruin their chances of them working with the Sky People, but he can't bring himself to praise him.

"Bellamy is Clarke's protector. He'll do anything for her and his sister. He's a good battle strategist, and a good spy. He was able to hide in plain sight in a group of 250 people who knew each other, and was able to cross a legion of trained warriors without detection. He doesn't take betrayal well and will lash out at allies if he feels they will betray him. He will follow a leader, good or bad, when it suits him, but can take command and he's not bad."

"Clarke is interesting," Jasmine observes.

"She is," Roan agrees. "The commitment of earth and people can be fulfilled if I marry her."

The Rajadean is silent for a moment. Clarke is a leader, he can almost predict what he'll see if he touches her hand. Bellamy is different; Roans assessment of him is honest to a point. He's a rival for Roan, and if he touches Roan's hand he knows what he'll see. "What did you get from him?" He asks Jasmine.

"He's guarded, I didn't get a read when I kissed him," Jasmine says returning to her food.

The servants clear the dinner and then serve a dessert of fruits.

"Bring me Josephine, private conversation," the Rajadean orders a servant. She comes right away. "What did you get on Bellamy?" He asked in a whisper.

"He's not comfortable with the kissing," she starts with a giggle.

"Does he like men?"

"No, Jasper and Miller don't react when I kiss him. Octavia is not happy when I kiss him, but it's not jealousy," she continues.

"Octavia is his sister," Roan chimes in.

"Clarke exudes jealousy when I kiss him. It's not a new feeling, but a recently strong feeling."

The Rajadean eats a blue strawberry and a dragon fruit that keeps changing color. He watches Bellamy eat apples with blackberries. "I want to talk to them." He calls a servant over. "Invite Wanheda and Protector to my ready room. Jasmine you will join me with Sara. I want to find out about these ghosts." The Rajadean finishes his plate and then stands. Most of the people are still eating. "Tonight's entertainment will begin shortly. I will open up dancing half past," he announces to an excited crowd. He turns and leaves exiting through a hidden doorway.

The servant walks over to the table. "Wanheda and Protector your presence is requested in the Ready room. Please follow me." Clarke and Bellamy look to each other.

"Together," they say together. Jasper and Miller find it funny, Octavia rolls her eyes. Miller stands to go with them.

"Only Wanheda and Protector," the servant tells him. Miller makes eye contact with Bellamy who nods. The trio leaves.

 **Next chapter will have the ensuing conversation. Don't worry the ghosts won't be around long. Also next Chapter Jasper fights his dementor, if I can transition it. The ceremony of the Commitment of People and Earth will be explained fully soon.**

 **Please like, review, comment and share with your friends.**

 **Love you all**

 **Eliza**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Back with another chapter. This chapter took on a life of it's own and I found I was even surprising myself with some of the details that came out.**

 **It's a fun chapter with a lot of information, again I'm sorry, There's not a lot of action in this story, it's more emotional action than gritty action, which I do love to write, but I also like emotional action too.**

 **Anyway, I got a wonderful review and question from subscriber: Plume-en-sucre- It's a literary based culture, they look at the books as "The Histories," which I will be getting to soon. There is also going to be a connection between The Arc and The Carnavale Clan, I hint at it in this chapter, but there will be more to come. And to answer the question: Yes, Dementors like in Harry Potter. Also, with the other story I'm writing, the name of the restaurant is an Easter Egg for those who know French. Thank you for your questions and the reviews.**

 **Thank you to all my followers for reading continuing to follow.**

 **Okay, I don't own the 100 and here is chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

Roan watches Clarke and Bellamy being escorted to the ready room. "Something has changed with them," he thought. He knows that near death experiences will change a person, but he's never seen it change the rescuer as well. Clarke proclaiming that Bellamy could be their future Chancellor was out of the blue. "She was just trying to keep him as a possibility for marrying," he though almost saying it out loud.

Jasmine watches Roan. "Kiss me, Roan," Jasmine orders.

"If you want to know something, you can just ask," Roan replies.

"You don't share emotion, so I won't get what I want," Jasmine tells him.

"Shouldn't you be in with the Rajadean?" Roan replies. Jasmine kisses him in response.

"Huh…" she kisses him again. "…Come on Roan, you know you can't block me," she tells him then kisses him again. "Now that I can tell Raja."

"What did you get?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jasmine flirts. Sara comes up to the table. She is wearing a t-length wrap dress in baby blue. Jasmine notices she's trying to look older.

"You called for me, Mistress?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yes, the Rajadean wants us in the ready room." Jasmine tells her. She kisses Roan again. "Tsk tsk…jealousy doesn't suit you." Jasmine and Sara follow a servant to the ready room.

xXx

Clarke and Bellamy are lead to a hidden door behind the head table. Bellamy had suspected there would be an exit, but he was not expecting a room.

The ready room is the size of an extra-large conference room. It's divided into three areas. To the left there was an office set up with a small desk and two chairs, in the middle there was a large conference table with eight chairs around it, and to the right were a couple love seats and a throne-like chair in the shape of a triangle. The furniture was mismatched but went together. There is a small flight of steps leading to the door.

The Rajadean sits on the throne casually.

The servant enters first followed by Bellamy who looks around before nodding for Clarke to come in; the servant holds Clarke's hand lightly to balancer her as she descends the stairs in her dress and heels. Bellamy can't help but notice how beautiful she looks as she comes in. The servant leaves soundlessly.

"What?" She asks, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Bellamy tells her leading her over to the love seats. After they sit they are silent for a moment.

"The diner was wonderful, please tell the cooks we really enjoyed it," Clarke tells the Rajadean.

"Thank you I will pass that along to the kitchen staff," the Rajadean replies. "May I see your hand, Clarke?" Clarke is taken aback by the request, but only for a moment before moving closer and reaching out her hand. Bellamy is tense in the shoulders and is ready to pounce if needed, but he keeps his face passive.

"How do we address you?" Clarke asks as the Rajadean takes her hand softly.

"You, Wanheda and Protector Blake can call me Raja," he tells them as he gently examines Clarke's palm.

"Please, call me Clarke."

"Huh," Raja grunts. "Very interesting." He flips her hand sandwiching her hand between his hands and closes his eyes. Clarke looks to Bellamy who is at a loss at what's going on. He's not sure if he likes these people or not. They didn't attack them when they came in, and they seem nice enough, but so did the people in Mount Weather, so he heard…chocolate cake and all.

"You know medicine, interesting."

"I was…" she started to reply but stopped when she noticed Raja couldn't hear her.

"Barbarians… Heda, whaaaaatttt? Ohh that's interesting… huh… oh that is juicy… interesting," Raja opens his eyes. "You are a very interesting person, Clarke."

"Thank you?" Clarke replies as Raja takes Bellamy's hand without asking. He examines the palm first he traces a line that is broken from thumb to pinky.

"Oh that is interesting," he says before flipping and sandwiching Bellamy's hand. "Oh my Mr. Blake you are a player… oh you reformed (he's very disappointed to find that out) but she is beautiful. Barbarians! Tragic, Clarke, you didn't return home? Huh…ohh…Pike used your anger to his advantage," Raja opens his eyes. "We are going to be great friends, Mr. Blake." He takes both their hands for a moment before he is thrown back by an invisible force. "Well, that was a shock to the system," he laughs.

Clarke and Bellamy are so very confused about what is going on. Was it a parlor trick? Was he messing with them? Are these people crazy? Before they can ask questions the door opens and a servant leads Jasmine and Sara into the room.

"Ah Jasmine, Sara. Join us," Raja tells them. Jasmine rushes down the stairs with grace.

"Raja, what just happened?" Jasmine whispers.

"I'll tell you later, you'll never believe it," Raja whispers back excitedly. Sara sits on the other love seat nervously, Jasmine joins her. "First, I know you have questions, and information." Bellamy and Clarke look at each other.

"We do have a problem we think you can help with, but it may not be for young ears," Clarke starts.

"I'm not a little girl," Sara starts. "I know it's so annoying when they do that," she continues to thin air to the left of Bellamy.

"Charlotte, you're not helping," Bellamy says rolling his eyes. "We may as well just tell them." Clarke nods.

"We are headed for a five year ice age," Clarke tells Raja. "We were hoping you had some advice for us to survive the earth being covered in snow and ice."

Raja and Jasmine look at each other. "It's not just going to effect the south; you'll be affected as well. We are tracking weather patterns and we have about 4 months before we have no way of getting more food, finding a place to protect us from the cold or finding a way to survive in temperatures that will kill you if exposed for more than 3 or 4 minutes," Clarke tells them gravely. "Also, Tangaulis said we should talk to his cousin Tanjello about Jasper, he says he has something called a Dementor," she continues.

"I can get you an appointment with Tanjello tomorrow," Jasmine tells them. "In return for the Patronus, Jasper will have to register for fatherhood." Clarke and Bellamy blink a couple times.

"Wait, he's sixteen," Bellamy states. "And he's not ready to be a Father. Trust me."

Raja and Jasmine laugh. Sara joins in, but doesn't know why it's so funny.

"King Roan has been set to be the father of _my_ child for six years," Jasmine explains. "I will not give birth 'til after my 26th name day." Bellamy and Clarke relax a bit.

Raja looks bored with the information. "Sara, are the ghosts here? I want to talk about the ghosts." Everyone is suffering from mood whiplash. Sara recovers first.

"Yes, all three are here," Sara tells him confidently.

"What do you mean by ghosts?" Bellamy asked. Sara looks confused by the question.

"It's a departed spirit," she tells him like he's a simple child.

"Ask Finn, what is the last thing I said to him," Clarke requests retreating into herself.

"Love is weakness," Sara says gravely. Clarke is taken aback by what she said. "Gina says the last thing Bellamy said to her was 'Every day heroic, got it,'" Sara giggles. "Eww, Charlotte."

"Why are you haunting these people?" Raja asks. Everyone is silent for a moment.  
"Gina is tied to Bellamy because of the life she carried when she died, and the scar it left his soul," she points to Bellamy.

"WHAT?!" Bellamy exclaims. He starts to pace. Clarke is shocked for a moment, but then shakes herself out of it.

"You didn't know?" She asks him.

"Of course I didn't know. I wouldn't have let her leave Arkadia if I knew."

"Which is why she didn't tell you," Sara interjects a matter-of-factly.

Bellamy is going through a wave of emotions: shock, that was going to be a father; anger, that he didn't know and that his child didn't get to have a life; fear, that every time he gets close to someone they will get hurt, and lastly and (something he would never admit to anyone or himself) relief he didn't know, he knew he would have died that night if he had known.

Raja watches Bellamy with interest. He saw flashes of Bellamy's past when he took his hand(he liked to comment on those), but he also felt the power of Bellamy's emotions and how deeply he feels them. This would rock anyone. Jasmine looks a little scared at the power of his emotions mixed with Clarkes emotions at the same time. She gets up and goes into a hidden bathroom to be sick.

Clarke stops Bellamy from pacing but he won't look her in the eye.

"Bellamy, Bellamy. Look at me, Bellamy," Clarke cups his face with her hands forcing eye contact. "I'm so sorry."

"Clarke, she was… and now she's stuck here because of me and what I did."

"I know, just breathe," Clarke tells him bringing him back to the couch. "Is Jasmine okay?"

"I'm fine," Jasmine tells them exiting the bathroom. "I wasn't expecting the emotional overload. It doesn't normally happen." Clarke looked confused. "We'll explain later."

"Why are Finn and Charlotte here?" Clarke asked as Bellamy calmed himself down.

"Charlotte is here to serve penance for the life she took," Sara explained. "Finn is here…what? I don't understand that. Admit what? Why can't she know? That's just stupid. You're stupid… I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him. I don't care if he tried to save your life…" Sara continues to argue with Charlotte.

"Charlotte," Clarke huffs, "please, stop antagonizing Sara," she continues with strain. "Is Wells with you?" Sara looks between two empty spots.

"No, Wells passed on." Clarke's eyes begin to water pulling Bellamy out of his head. He takes her hand squeezing it. Raja observes that too.

"So much drama," Raja claps with excitement. He faces Jasmine so no one can see him and mouthes "OMG, who is Wells?" He turns back serious looking. "The Committee of Ingsoc will need to hear from you before we can allow for information to pass," Raja continues sounding like he's in charge.

Clarke and Bellamy make eye contact. They recognized the names in the prayer, but having another reference to classic literature and that their "Chair Room" is in an old library made them wonder. Everyone is silent for a moment, Sara is making funny faces.

"How did your ancestors survive the Cataclysm?" Clarke asks after a moment.

"Our ancestors were part of a number of scientific studies to try to expand and give 'gifts' to. When the Forsakening started our ancestors were put in a self-sustaining bunker and given black blood. Raja explains. "They continued the experiments in the bunker, and they got stronger.

A knock at the door is heard. "Enter," Raja commands.

"You told me to tell you when it was almost half past," a deep voiced male servant tells Raja.

"Wanheda Clarke, will you please open the dance with me?" He asks her with flourish. "You may cut in after the first movement," he tells Bellamy with a knowing smile.

xXx

Roan watches as Jasmine, Raja, Clarke, Bellamy, and little Sara exit the ready room. Bellamy is off somehow, he looks like he did the night he barged, guns blazen', into the throne room in Polis. What did they talk about? He needed more information.

Bellamy, Sara and Jasmine go back to their tables. Raja goes to the center of the dance floor and Clarke stays at the corner. After Bellamy sits he makes eye contact with Clarke like he wants an answer from her.  
"Why does Bellamy look like he's about to join a rebellion and kill a whole bunch of people?" Roan asks Jasmine.

"What?" Jasmine asks confused at the rather specific question. She looks at Bellamy and sees the confusion. "He got an emotional shock. An ex-girlfriend was pregnant when she was killed." Roan grabbed his wine and downs it. "What do you know?" Jasmine asks looking for gossip.

"My mother was the one who blew up his _now_ _dead_ girlfriend," Roan explains as he watches Clarke at the corner of the dance floor.

"Ohhh, you're afraid of what he'll do now? That he'll kill you. We told you 'Blood must have blood,' would bit you in the ass one day," Jasmine continues. Roan snaps his neck to look at her questioning. "Blood must have Blood goes both ways, it's a never ending cycle," Jasmine continues. "Though you might want him to fight you. He's not trained as you are and you want to marry the woman he loves. But, how will she feel when you kill the man she loves?"

"Clarke doesn't love Bellamy," Roan argues.

"Are you sure about that?"

"He doesn't meet your requirements. She can't marry him."

"Are you sure about that?"

The orchestra has been setting up since dessert was being served. They are finally all in place and the conductor has given the nod to the Rajadean.

The Rajadean clears his throat. Everyone quiets down. "For tonight's entertainment we have Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Ductor says we'll start with Summer and then switch it up. I will open the dance with our guest, Wanheda Clarke of the Sky people," he announces holding his hand out to Clarke, she joins him a little shyly.

Clarke hasn't danced since the Ark and it's been a while since she learned to dance to classical. All Alpha station kids learned the waltz and other folk dances to keep the history of them alive. She hoped her muscle memory will get her through the waltz. The violinist opens the song with long, slow strokes of the bow onto the strings. Clarke sets up closed position with her left hand in his and her right hand on her shoulder. Raja gently places his right hand on her waist. "I lead," Raja laughs as Clarke tries to take control.

"Sorry," Clarke smiles and starts to let him lead working with him.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" He asked her.

"Some of us learned on the Ark. We didn't know there were survivors and we wanted to preserve the history." Raja smiles. "What's so funny?"

"When I thought about the 'Sky People,' I thought it was all space walks and robot servants doing everything for you."

"Robot servants?"

"Yeah, Robot Servants." They continue to dance an uncomplicated waltz to the slow tones of Summer play. After the first segment more couples join them on the dance floor.

"You're supposed to talk, Clarke." Raja tells her. "I will start. Tell me about Finn."

"He did something stupid for someone he loved, came to the ground, we got close, he thought we killed everyone on the Ark and we didn't," Clarke lists.

"Did you love him?" Clarke looks at Raja for a moment trying to get a read on him.

"Are you trying to find my weaknesses?"

"No, ghosts can only latch on to someone when there's a great bond forged by love," Raja explains. "I know the answer, but I wanted to see if you'd answer. You find love to be a weakness?"

Clarke is silent for a moment. She doesn't know if Raja is serious or just trying to play her. "The Gro…Pramhead's people think I possess power, it exposes those I love to danger, they can be used as a weakness." Raja moves his hand to the nape of her neck and moves closer.

Bellamy sees the move and begins to stand, but Miller stops him at the urging of Latone. "It's his power," Latone whispers. Bellamy remains standing. Jealousy starts to swell in him.

Roan volleys between looking at Bellamy and The Rajadean and Clarke. He never thought that he was a people watcher, but he still can't help himself when watching these two. He wanted to know what Raja was getting from Clarke.

Raja moves his fingers along the top of Clark's spine. "Huh."

"Is this a parlor trick? Is this real?" Clarke asks a little apprehensive with the closeness.

"You are a skeptic. No, this is not a parlor trick," Raja tells her. Bellamy taps him on the shoulder. "Time to cut in already?" He asks. "She is all yours," Raja says with a flourishing bow.

From the time that Bellamy started to walk onto the dance floor, the women in the room had their eye on him; it did not go unnoticed by Clarke. Clarke let the feeling of jealousy settle as they get into closed position.

The string sections start the short, sharp notes on the violin for the beginning of Winter. The waltz changes a bit and Clarke has to hold a few seconds before figuring out the steps. She also leads them to the edge of the floor so they can go slow. Bellamy is at a loss of what to do. "Left foot forward, good. Right foot side, okay, Left foot crosses behind right," Bellamy stumbles a little on the last step making Clarke smile.

"Not all of us had dancing lessons, Princess," Bellamy laughs repeating the steps a few more times.

"You ready to make it a little more difficult?"

"Bring it on…Princess," Bellamy says with flirty eyes.

"When moving your right foot turn fifteen degrees," Clarke told him.

Bellamy picks up the steps easily so long as Clarke keeps them easy and no arm work. She tries not to notice that ladies from 16(and maybe younger) to 40 are all looking at Bellamy like he's the only man in the room and at her like they'd love nothing more than to have her trip and break her neck. "Every girl is looking at you," Clarke whispers.

"They're looking at you," Bellamy replies tilting his head to the left the way he does.  
"No, they want me to fall on my ass." Bellamy just smiled wanting to say something really cheesy like 'I'll catch you if you fall,' but he'd never say that out loud.

"How are you feeling?" Clarke asks suddenly.

"Fine." Clarke raises an eye brow. "I'm fine, really." Clarke nods.

They continue to dance through all of Winter and half of Spring before Bellamy bowed out reluctantly when Roan taps his shoulder.

Roan leads them expertly through the quicker parts of Spring. "You can dance." Clarke is impressed keeping up with him leading.

"You know, you can be Queen," Roan whispers moving through a complicated series of steps.

"What?"

"He calls you 'Princess.' I can make you Queen," Roan seduces. Clarke is confused by his tone, she also had a twinge of sadness thinking about where she got the nickname and that his ghost is following her. "Admit what?" she asks herself.

"Who says I want to be queen?" She asks not sure where this is going. Most little girls want to be a princess because they get to marry the handsome Prince, but no one ever really wants to be queen. Who would her Prince be?

"You are a born leader, Clarke. I know, Lexa knew it, so why are you fighting the next step?" Roan asks. Clarke doesn't have an answer. Yeah being Queen of the Ice Nation would give her power, but Roan would be in charge and then what of her people? She couldn't lead her people if she was figure head in the Ice Nation. "They'd all be under ice soon," she thought darkly. When he didn't get a response, Roan continued "Okay then, let me ask you this: How does a love match help you be a leader? Does it help your people right now to hold out for love? And is Bellamy your love match?"

Clarke thought on it for a moment not understanding where this question was coming from. She basically accepted she was going to have to marry after he told her about it. She didn't want to think about the Bellamy part of the question. Her issue wasn't with the political marriage, she accepted that right away. And even then she said if they pushed it and insisted on Roan she'd accept it…maybe…possibly…kicking and screaming, but she'd do it to save her people. She always did what she had to do. "I've accepted that I will have to marry and it not be for love. I've known that since I was a child." Sad for her to admit because she knew her parents did love each other, but if she and any of the 100 had met on the Arc they wouldn't have been able to marry (Well, Wells and Miller, if he didn't go for boys would be choices) she thought, she had maybe 10 people on the entire Arc that she could choose from and she could have loved any of them.

"So telling," Roan smiled. Clarke gave him a questioning look. "You never answered the Bellamy part. Come on, Clarke."

Spring was about to end and Clarke had been dancing for over a half hour she needed to sit, and she didn't want to think about what Roan was implying. She started feeling a little dizzy and looses her balance. "I need to sit," she said stumbling as the beginning notes of Autumn play.

"Clarke?" Roan asks as Clarke walks back to the table in a haze.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asks then stares daggers at Roan. Roan puts his hands up in surrender shaking his head. Margret pulls out a chair and directs Clarke to sit. She takes her pulse and checks her eyes.

"I'm fine," Clarke tells everyone.

"She's fine, too much dancing after a long travel," Margret confirms.

"I'll walk you back to your room," Bellamy suggests. Clarke nods and gets up. Miller joined them after making eyes at Latone.

xXx

They all walk in silence, Clarke being flanked by Miller and Bellamy. Her feet are killing her and the heels aren't helping. "I feel like a prisoner," Clarke blurts out.

"We can leave tomorrow, they know about permafrost so we can go home…" Bellamy starts.

"I didn't mean here, I mean walking like this- like I got two guards on me because I'm dangerous." Miller and Bellamy laugh. Clarke is a bad ass and both of them knew it, but they still found it funny.

"Okay," Miller tells her moving to the left of Bellamy. "Better?" Clarke smiled a bit as Bellamy closed the distance between them to only an inch and walked a half a step ahead so he could protect her. Clarke stops suddenly. Both Miller and Bellamy tense waiting for an attack, but Clarke is just taking off her shoes and picking them up. "Sorry, I can't wear these another moment," she huffs as she starts walking again. The floor is cold, but it's helping with her sore feet.

They finally get to her room and she unlocks the door. "Stay warm tonight," Bellamy says trying to joke and make this not feel like he was walking her home. Miller stood off to the side obviously finding a water stain really interesting.

"You too," Clarke replied as she steps into her room. She closes the door slowly keeping eye contact with Bellamy the entire time.

Miller starts laughing as they walk away. "What are you laughing at?"

"You and Clarke. 'Keep warm.'" Miller mimics in a very high pitched, girly voice.

"Cut it out, Miller," Bellamy gruffs.

"Come on, you two have been dancing around this thing for ever now. It's not like we all don't know," Miller scoffs a little. "Mommy and Daddy are getting together," he continues like an over excited child. Bellamy stares daggers at Miller, but inside he's smiling at the idea.

oOo

Clarke paces in the hallway before knocking on a door. Bellamy answers the door pulling his shirt on. "Clarke?" He asks with concern checking the hallway for dangers.

"I'm cold," Clarke says breathlessly.

 **I hope you like it. There is a lot of information and a lot of questions raised. What do you guys think about the "Gina was Pregnant when she died," thing? Honestly I didn't plan it, I just typed it out of no where, but once I saw it, it felt right.**

 **I like my cliffhangers they are a great device, but they always lead somewhere. (okay this one is going to be a little disappointing because of, you guessed it, Jasper, but there will be more than a few moments next chapter to make up for it.)**

 **Please, Like, share, follow, and review. I can answer any questions you have.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Thank you for favoriting and following my story. I'm so overwhelmed with the response.**

 **This chapter we get a view on the powers the Carnavale crew have and some of the things that could help our favorite people survive the long winter.**

 **I feel like I should site some things because this Tribe's religion is really based in books you'd find in a library as you know, so in this chapter you will find references to: Harry Potter, the Bible(not a big reference to something in the Old Testament and a quick reference to the New Testament), 1984, and Game of Thrones. Oh and later on there will be a major GoT reference.**

 **I do not own the 100 or the stories above. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Bellamy cocks his head while looking at Clarke and then lets her into the room.

His room has two queen sized beds separated by a night stand with a large candle holder on it. You can't see the beds from the door.

Jasper is curled up on one of the beds. He looks like a young child as he curls up holding a pillow. "Are you sharing a room?" Clarke asks.

"No, he knocked and said he didn't want to go to Tanjello tomorrow and that he was going die tonight. The doctor brought him up. She said he had half a glass of wine. I got her to knock him out," Bellamy told her embarrassed.

"Why didn't you bring him to me?" She asks checking his pulse and his eyes.

"You nearly passed out, you need sleep." Bellamy puts his hand on her forehead to check for fever. "Between Jasper and me you've not slept a full night for what? Days?"

"Months…" she scoffs. "Since we landed," she continues sadly. "It's not like you get a lot of sleep."

"Come on, get into bed." Bellamy doesn't argue as grabbing a pillow off Jasper's bed and a blanket and tosses it on the floor. "I'll take the floor."

"Get into bed, Bellamy," Clarke orders as she gets under the covers.

"Yes, Princess," Bellamy laughs getting into bed.

xXx

The next morning at the hospital attached to the underground city

Tanjello is a tall (6 foot and a couple inches) light brown skinned man with gray hair. He has 10 apprentices following him ageing from 11to 19. They all have different shades of green, but none the darkest shade of green.

"We have one of the Sky People in today," Tanjello informs them. "He has a dementor according my cousin who saw him in the south."

"Are we to trust a defector's opinion?" A pale skinned, brunette in her late teen asks with a little venom. She is wearing a medium grass green top. The other apprentices get a little uncomfortable, but also excited to see what Tanjello will say. Tanjello takes a breath trying to school his emotions before turning toward his apprentice.

"We are going to see him to assess and confirm," Tanjello explains. "We will also have a medic in with us; he is registering with hereditary diversity division.

"Are we willing to let these people into the gene pool? We know nothing about them except that their ancestors abandoned us," the same apprentice argues. Tanjello takes another breath.

"Yes, Tangelica, because we do not wish the sin of the father onto the son." Tanjello is stern. "I know that the new Litadean(Lit-tahh-deen) has found references to that in the histories, but it is very early and is retracted in the later philosophy. We have let Promheada Dawners register for fifteen years this is no different." He turns and marches off. The apprentices stay where they are.

A tall Asian boy turns on her, "Thanks Angelica, now we won't be able to practice the patronuses today. Why did you argue and bring up that crap with the hereditary diversity?!" The group divides themselves according to how they feel about the others arguments; three people are on Sam's side at the moment

"I'm allowed an opinion, Sam. They come here asking for a patronus on the word of a love matcher, how stupid is that? He peddles his gifts and flesh to the ilevolved in the south and expects us to give them anything every time they ask," Angelica shouts. Two more people join Sam's side and one joins Angelica's side. "But what should I expect from a mudggle (Mud-gal, not a misspelling) like you." All but one apprentice joins Sam's side. The one is the youngest and a girl in the pales shade of green; she looks like she wants to move to the other side but frightened at what Angelica will do if she does. "What I can't have an opinion as a mid-shade, I have to be darker to have an opinion? You're all just shadiests," she pouts and storms off.

"I'm so sorry, I don't agree with her, but if I moved…"

"It's okay, Little. I know," Sam comforts.

oOo

Jasper wakes to see Clarke and Bellamy spooning on the other bed. "Oh come on guys! I was in the room. I was knocked out, but I was in the room!" He shouts waking them. Clarke knocks her head into Bellamy's chin as she jumps at Jasper shouting.

"Thanks, Jasper. I really needed to wake up to you shouting," Bellamy groans rubbing his chin and checking on Clarkes head.

Rapid knocking is heard. "I got it." Bellamy opens the door to find a panicked Miller and an anxious Octavia at the door.

"Clarke's missing. She's not in her room, her bed's not been slept in. I was checking on her this morning and when I couldn't find her I went to get Octavia to see if she went to her room last night, but she's not there. I've got Latone checking to see if she's with Roan," Miller rushes out.

"Call off Roan, I'm right here," Clarke calls. Miller and Octavia rush in. "I… got…"

"Jasper had a drink and I wanted Clarke here just in case anything happened last night," Bellamy fills in. He didn't expect to lie, but felt he needed to for some reason. Miller pulls Bellamy off to the side.

"I'm supposed to be your security officer, the one who protects you _and Clarke_. You need to let me know when you do stuff like this, so it looks like you've got protection," Miller explains. Clarke was close enough to hear everything.

"I'm sorry, Miller, it's my fault," Clarke jumps in. Miller nods accepting the apology.

"Okay, so what now?" Octavia asks. "We've met this new clan do they have an answer for us? For Jasper?"

"What time is it?" Clarke asks.

"I heard 8 bells shortly after Miller came and got me, and I know they ring bells every hour so between 8 and 9," Octavia tells them. They all look at her a little funny; Bellamy is filled with pride. "What, it makes sense and when you're in a new place the sounds you hear can help prevent an ambush."

Clarke and Bellamy go through everything that went on in the meeting last night. Jasper flat out refused to put his name in for Fatherhood, but was talked down and he insisted Bellamy and Miller put their names in too if he had to. When they heard about Gina they were shocked and gave knowing looks to each other when they heard what Finn had to say. They also shared their theory about the prayer and their culture that they discovered.

"Okay, so I want to see what this patronus is, so I'm going with Jasper to the appointment," Clarke tells them.

"I'm coming with you too," Bellamy insisted. "We need more information about these people. See if you and Octavia can do digging," he politely orders Miller. "We should always be in pairs or threes, and in radio contact. The short range walkies should work." Bellamy goes over to his window. "We are on the west side of the building; we should try to get in contact with Raven."

"I'm on the East side of the building and I got really good reception this morning. The only new part is that the large ash cloud is getting closer and they are getting air samples," Miller tells him.

"Okay, let's move out," Clarke tells them

xXx

Clarke, Jasper, and Bellamy sit in what looks like an old hospital waiting room. "I don't want to do this. They can't bring Maya back, so what's the point. Can I have a flask?"

"They said not to drink anything," Clarke tells him. "But after I will give you a half flask, but that has to last you until dinner." Jasper just nods.

Angelica and Sam come out to them; they are with two apprentices, one boy and one girl who are in their teens, wearing country blue. The boy has a double helix symbol on his chest and the girl has male/female symbols on hers. They all are carrying tablets. Clarke and Bellamy move to stand but Sam waves them down to remain seated.

Both Angelica and Sam gasp when they look at Jasper fully. "School your emotions," Sam says through his teeth. "School your emotions." Angelica just nods.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asks noticing their obvious reaction to Jasper.

"Of course," Angelica smiles grittily.

Sam takes the lead, both he and Angelica are still obviously nervous. "Hello, Wanheda and Protector, and…" Sam greets, but doesn't know how to address Jasper.

"Sky people," Angelica fills in. Sam stares daggers at her. "I am Tangelica, this is Tansamel we are apprentices to Tanjello," she continues with condensations and completely ignoring the ones in blue.

"You can call me Sam," Sam cuts her off. "This is Drella and Docsalvatore, they are from the Hereditary Diversity."

"We are going to get started on your registration for Fatherhood," Drella explains pulling out what looks like the blood typing devise they have at Arkadia.

"Also, the Rajadean wants us to test Wanheda. Oh and please call us Bella and Salvatore or Sal for short," Salvatore finishes.

"Why test me?" Clarke asks. They just shrug. Sal grabs Jaspers hand and Jasper tries to pull it away. "Jasper, just hold still."

"It is unsanitary," Jasper argues as Sal pricks his wrist and sending the tests through. "You're adding Bellamy to your list too. Test him," Jasper orders. Bellamy just holds out his wrist. Bella does Bellamy's test, making flirty eyes at him. Clarke scoffs as she holds out her arm for Salvatore. When Clarke's blood comes out black blood Angelica scoffs but Sal, Bella, and Sam smile and are impressed.

"When'd the hell you become a night blood?" Jasper asks loudly.

"Something happened when I took the flame and was hooked up to Ontari," Clarke tells him. "I'm sure it'll go away soon." Jasper gives a "sure it will" look.

"Do you have what you need Drella? Docsalvatore?" Angelica asks rudely.

"Stop being rude," Sam tells her. Angelica just stands haughtily. "Please, follow us," Sam invites. Clarke, Bellamy, and Jasper follow.

Angelica stops Sal before he leave. "Am I seeing you later?" She asks batting her eye lashes. Sal just rolls his eyes and walks off. Angelica gives Bella a dirty look before whipping her hair and heads towards the other.

xXx

Tanjello is in a large exam room preparing for the meeting. He already has two chairs next to the exam table. Sam enters first closing the door.

"Where are they?" Tanjello asks.

"Just outside the door with Tanjelica," he states breathlessly. "I just thought I should warn you, the dementor is big and dark, like dark side of the moon, dark."

"Then he better get in here." Sam nods and opens the door. Everyone is ushered in as Tanjello organize his station. When he turns he jumps.

"Oh God!" He gasps. "Sorry," he continues blinking. Jasper looks around nervously; Clarke and Bellamy just look scared. "Sorry…sorry. WOW. Okay. Ummm… yeah." Tanjello turns and leaves the room waving Angelica and Sam to follow.

"Okay, that just happened," Jasper quips. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Clarke says. Little enters absent mindedly. "Hello," Clarke greets cheerily. Little looks up sees Jasper and runs out screaming.

"Okay, now that's just insulting," Jasper says grumpily.

"Who knew you were so scary, Jasper?" Bellamy laughs still a little upset with Jasper insisting he register for Fatherhood.

"Hey, I AM scary… very scary," Jasper argues.

Tanjello and all the apprentices return, Little in the back, all the new apprentices gasp.

"Okay, can someone tell us what's going on? Your bedside manor needs major work," Clarke exasperates. Tanjello concedes.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that, but I've never seen a dementor so bad. Your friend here is lucky to be alive," Tanjello explains. "I will do a patronus, but Jasper you need to do a Vision Quest to clear out the…" Tanjello explains trailing almost mesmerized by the dementor. The apprentices seem are staring blankly at Jasper. Tanjello catches himself "Yes, yes… we can't do it today because you need to do the Vision Quest right afterwards. You will need to pick someone of your group who is not haunted. Sorry you guys can't be in the Quest."

"What is a Patronus?" Clarke asks. Tanjello considers the question.

"I patronus will draw the Demetor out. It's not like in the histories where it attacks, but it…it's hard to explain. We can start with a small demonstration. Would you mind if a few of them practiced a little? I'll be the one doing it tomorrow." Clarke and Bellamy look at each other before looking to Jasper.

"What do you think?" Clarke asks Jasper.

"You're not going to order me? Don't you have all the answer?" Jasper snaps and then regrets it. "Sorry, if I say yes, will you give me ¾ of a flask after this?" Clarke considers it, looks to Bellamy for agreement, but he just shrugs.

"I will give you 3/4, but it has to last you until after diner," Clarke compromises. Jasper considers the proposition.

"Okay, bossy lady can practice," Jasper tells them. "Sorry man," he looks at Sam. Angelica scoffs and moves to the back. "Or not, you pick whoever then."

The three in the darker shades, including Sam, jump at the opportunity. Tanjello switches to teacher mode and looks at all of them not just the darker shades. "Tansamel will try first, then Tanjon, then Tananne," he announces. The others step back as the three chosen line up. Sam steps up confidently. "Oh Tanlittle, you should be in front studying what they do." Sam looks to Tanjello for permission to start and gets the nod. He stands in a fighter's stance feet firmly planted on the floor he lifts his arm, bending them at the elbows. He moves his hands and fingers around and is muttering. Jasper, Clarke, and Bellamy look at each other trying not to laugh when they see black smoke trail off Jasper. "Good Tansamel, good. Now see if you can get it to take shape," Tanjello encourages. Clarke is fascinated by what's happening, Bellamy and Jasper look a little scared as the smoke gets darker and starts taking the form of a banshee. Sam continues to try making a firm shape, but suddenly the smoke disappears. Sam looks defeated. "It's okay, that's great progress. Tanjon."

Tanjon gets into the same stance and is able to get wispy dark black smoke to draw off of Jasper, but it was ambiguous. Tananna steps up.

"I bet she can't even get anything," Angelica scoffs. Tananna, who is wearing a lighter shade than Angelica straightens her back and gets into position; she gets more smoke than Sam, but it's not as dark as Jon's, but she gets the most definitive silhouette of a woman.

"Good job, Anne…Tananne, very good!" Tanjello exclaims. "We shouldn't do any more. Please take Jasper to the waiting room and go over everything for tomorrow, Sam and Anne. I need to speak to Wanheda and Protector Blake for a moment."

Everyone leaves. "Okay, he shouldn't be alone tonight. And how much alcohol does he normally drink?"

"I've gotten him down to 1.5 flasks a day. It will be a little less today, but I'm also giving him injections to curb the cravings," Clarke explains. Tanjello makes a notation on his tablet.

"You have a warrior in your group?"

"Yes, my sister."

"Okay, I've seen her. She should be the one to come," Tanjello informs. "Is it true the Ice Queen is coming?" Clarke, Bellamy, and Jasper are all confused.

"The Ice Queen is dead. Commander Lexa killed her," Clarke tells him reflexively. Tanjello cocks his head a little confused. "Oh, you mean Permafrost. Yes," Clarke finally understanding. He looks a little sad.

"Watch your friend tonight," Tanjello tells them and leads them out.

xXx

Jasper is in a smaller office looking rather harassed about something. Clarke hands him a flask he takes a large gulp.

"Remember, that has to last until after diner," Clarke warns. "It was very nice meeting you all and thank you for your help," Clarke tells them and they leave. Clarke is in the middle again, she still doesn't like it, but they were around more people now and needed to project a certain look.

xXx

Bellamy radios Miller for him and Octavia to meet back at his, Bellamy's, room. Roan is there when they get there. He's a little ridged as he stands. "Is everything okay, Roan?" Clarke asks. Bellamy lets everyone into the room.

"Yes, I've asked the Rajadean to allow me to tour the surrounding village. He finds the idea lovely and invited himself along and wants you to go with him," Roan tells her. "Octavia would you like to come?" Octavia is a little taken aback by the invitation and looks to Clarke, who just nods. Bellamy pulls Clarke to the side. "Are you up for this? Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, we want their help, rejecting an invitation would be counterproductive," Clarke shrugs. "It's 10 below today, we may see something about how they keep warm that we could use."

"I'm not feeling great," Jasper tells them as he plops on the bed. Bellamy had wanted everyone to go because he really wanted Miller there just in case anything happened, but he didn't want anyone alone.

Jasper may be a mess, but after what he just saw he understood why Jasper wasn't in the greatest shape. Clarke checks Jasper's forehead and pulse- his pulse if normal but he's clammy so Clarke shakes his head at Bellamy. "Miller, stay with Jasper," Bellamy orders and Miller nods. Bellamy pulls him to the side. "Don't let him be alone and if there are any issues radio us."

They meet Raja in the lobby. "Excellent, Mr. Blake you are coming with us. Ms. Blake it will be fun to get to know you," Raja is bouncing on the balls of his feet. "King Roan thank you for suggesting we go for this tour."

"When I was here last I found River village very beautiful," Roan informs.

"Then River, here we come."

As they exit the building and a detail gives everyone a cape made of fur and a small jar of salve. Clarke opens her jar and sniffs the salve. "It's for any skin left exposed after the blanket, your hands and your face," Raja explains.

Everyone rubs the salve on their face and hands a little skeptical if it's going to work. When they get outside they are greeted with a large Hackney Carriage drawn by two horses. Clarke is as mesmerized by the horses as she was the first time she saw them on the bridge. Bellamy is fascinated by the carriage; he had read about them throughout history, but this was the first time he saw one in actual use. Octavia was indifferent and unimpressed.

Raja was the first one to be handed up to the carriage followed by Roan, then Clarke (Bellamy holding her hand to keep her steady), Octavia followed and finally Bellamy entered. They were a little snug on the seats, but it was comfortable. Raja's bodyguard sits in the front with the driver.

oOo

They rode in silence for about a half hour. The view wasn't all that interesting because everything was covered in snow and ice. "How do you grow food? All I see is snow and ice. And what's in the salve?" Clarke asks breaking the silence.

"I can't tell you anything until you've talked to Ingsoc tomorrow," Raja sighs. Clarke nods.

"Tell me how you two met? Did you always know each other?" Raja asks

"No, we met for the first time on the ground. He was being reckless and wanting to open the door and it could have killed us all," Clarke tells him.

"And I stand by what I said that day 'if the air is toxic we're all dead anyway,'" Bellamy playfully argues back. "And I stand by my decision to open the door. The air wasn't toxic."

Raja smiles at the banter. They return to silence.

"The Commitment of Earth and People…" Roan starts. Clarke gets tense.

"It will all be discussed tomorrow with Ingsoc." Raja cuts him off.

They sit in silence until they hit a patch of the deepest green and the tallest trees, it is beautiful. Clarke gasps at the sight. Raja glows watching her reaction.

They finally reach the village, which looks like something out of a fairy tale. There is a large stone castle ruin up on a hill that looms over everything. Down below in the Village there are two and three story buildings made of stone, mud, and a little bit of wood. It's like stepping back in time to the 1800's to a busy village in England. A small group of men carrying swords and wearing red jackets pass them by. They salute the Rajadean trying not to look to long at the new comers and he salutes back.

"You have a garrison stationed here?" Roan asks.

"Yes, there have been attacks by the... let's just say there have been attacks, so we put extra security here," Raja tries to explain without giving too much away. They reach a fruit stand Bellamy sees an apple and tries to buy one but the woman just gives it to him.

"Thank you, but please take this," he hands her a coin, but she won't take it.

"Itsta collent, Saletong," Raja tells the woman nodding. The woman curtsy's and they walk away.

"What did you tell her?" Clarke asks.

"'It's okay.' They aren't supposed to give the Dean's free stuff, but past Deans have abused their power and even accepting payment from one of the Deans party would be punished. We are trying to change the mindset, but corruption is not forgotten easily."

They continue walking Roan seems to be looking for someone. Clarke notices, but no one else does. They are getting attention because of the Rajadean, but they are also left alone.

"I'd like to see your military train," Octavia says suddenly. Before the Rajadean can say anything a scream is heard. Everyone's head snaps in the direction it came from. Clarke instinctually runs to the sound.

"Clarke!" Bellamy and Roan shout running after her, Octavia follows suit. Raja doesn't run, but he does pick up the pace until the reach a residence hall. There is a teenage boy outside covering his ears.

"What's going on in there?" Clarke asks out of breath. The boy doesn't answer. When Raja finally reaches them the boy quickly stands and salutes. An older man opens the door, he is carrying an old book.

"Boy get the healer, there's nothing more I can do," the older man tells the boy before he sees Raja. "Rajadean, what brings you here?"

"King Roan wanted to visit the town," Raja explains. "This is Theodean. Is everything okay with the woman?"

"No, the child doesn't want to come out. I have prayed to the founders and nothing has worked" Raja bows a bit accepting the explanation and looks sad. "It's so hard on the parents when children won't listen to the words of the Founders."

"I might be able to help," Clarke pipes in. The Theodean looks at Clarke for the first time.

"Are you a healer versed in the Founders?"

"I am a healer," Clarke tells them. The Theodean ushers her in blocking everyone else.

"Clarke!" Bellamy and Roan calls from the door.

"She'll be okay, Bell" Octavia scoffs. "They aren't going to attack her." Bellamy just remains quiet but tense.

"I'm going to need Bellamy, Raja this could take a while and I don't want to hold you up from your inspection of the town," Clarke tells them diplomatically.

"Come Theo, let's show our guests around," Raja suggests.

"She is not versed in the Founders, the soul of the child is at risk if we…" he starts.

"Maybe she can get the child to listen," Raja suggests.

Raja, Roan, and Octavia leave as Bellamy and Theo enter the residence again with the boy. Clarke rubs her hands together.

It's very dark in the room because all the shades are drawn and they are deep in the house. There are candles, but they are all burning low.

"How long has she been in labor?" Clarke asks.

"Since last night at 10 bell," the boy informs.

"I was called in at 3 bell this morning," Theo informs. Clarke just nods and looks around. She walks up to the bed where the woman lays.

"Hello, I'm Clarke. What's your name?"

"Call me Kat," the woman pants between contractions. Clarke takes inventory of what's around her.

"Kat, may I touch your belly?" Kat nods. Clarke places her hands at the top of the mound and near the lower part of the mound close to the pelvis then moves them to the left and the right of the mound. "Kat, your baby is in the wrong position. I'm going to put my ear to your belly to try and hear its heart," Clarke explains.

"Here use this." Theo hands her an antique stethoscope. Clarke nods her thanks and takes the stethoscope. She moves to three different places finally smiling when she hears a heartbeat.

"You're doing great," Clarke tells Kat. "Are you feeling another contraction?" Kat nods trying to hold in a scream. "You can scream I don't mind." Kat lets out a grunting scream as her body feels like it's being torn apart from the inside. Clarke motions for Bellamy, Theo and the boy to the other room. "Okay, I brought a small med kit, but I left it in the carriage. Also, bring the moonshine Roan had in there. I also need more light, hot water, and sheets to cover my front and the bed."

"I'll go to the carriage and get your med kit," Bellamy tells her.

"Kidd, go with him and get more candles along the way and tell Linens that I told you to get a quale for bandages," Theo orders.

"I'll be right back," Bellamy tells her in a deep voice.

Clarke readies the room after they leave. Theo checks the stove for wood and adds a piece then puts two small pots of water onto burners. "I want to change the sheets for her. It'll be healthier for her," Clarke tells him after he's done. She looks in a kitchen area and sees a large carving table. "We should move her to this table so I can operate." Theo just nods and starts clearing the few things that are on the table.

Clarke fills a small bowl with water and wipes the sweat off Kat's face takes her pulse and listens to her heart and then the baby's heart again. She looks confused when listening to the baby's heart. "It's stifling in here; can we open up a window and a door?"

"Only until 5 bell then they have to close," Theo tells her uncomfortable with opening the windows and doors but still does it. Clarke goes to the door to see if she can see Bellamy. She starts to feel the anxiety of doing something she has only ever read about in medical books. She knows the theory and she practiced on a hologram on the Ark, but this was a live person, where she had no equipment, and she didn't want to kill anyone.

Bellamy and Kidd come back Bellamy carrying everything but the quale(a bolt of fabric) for bandages and a long sleeved apron. Clarke schools her emotions as she grabs a small table and takes the med kit and the moonshine. "Okay, every inch of this table needs to be wiped down with the moonshine and carbolic. Then we need to put the cloth down and then we'll move Kat.

Horns are heard outside; Clarke and Bellamy ignore them as they wipe down the table, but Kidd and Theo jump at the sound. "Founders have mercy," Theo exclaims and Kat screams through another contraction.

Bellamy starts lighting the candles and placing them around the room to give more light as Clarke spreads some of the quale over the table and cutting off the excess. "We have to move Kat over here," Clarke announces. Kidd and Theo aren't listening just standing in the door way. "Hey! This baby isn't waiting and I need to do this now!" Clarke commands. Theo and Kidd snap out of their trance. "Theo help Bellamy with Kat, please." They go and help her off the bed. "Kidd cut this down into smaller pieces." She hands Kidd the quale of fabric.

Roan, Octavia, and Raja and his guard run in. "We need to leave now," Raja's guard orders. Everything stops for a second until Kat collapse. "The White Walkers approach. If we leave now we'll make it behind the walls." Kat screams through another contraction and Clarke listens to the baby's hear again, she doesn't look happy.

"This baby won't survive the trip back, we can't leave," Clarke tells them. She makes eye contact with Bellamy who wants nothing more than anything to leave this place right now to keep Clarke safe, but knows she's not going anywhere and neither was he.  
"Noooo, the White Walkers will take my baby, and he'll be slave to the Ice King," Kat cries between contractions. Clarke tries to comfort Kat, but has no clue what he's talking about. Clarke looks to Roan pleading.

"How long will we be trapped here if we stay?" Roan asks. Raja's guard thinks for a moment.

"The fog has spirits that claim lives, we shouldn't stay," the Guard tells them. Raja and Theo look to each other and nod.  
"We will have to fight the Spirits in the fog, the child cannot be abandoned to the Ice King," Raja tells his guard.

"Roan and I will fight the fog with you," Octavia tells them. Roan looks a little scared.  
"First we need to make sure everyone in the village is secure. We'll be back," Raja tells them as Raja, his Guard, and Octavia leave.

oOo

About 5 minutes after they leave the fog rolls in, the temperature drops a good 10 degrees. Clarke is sharpening and sanitizing a scalpel. Her hands are shaking, but only Bellamy notices and walks over to her. "You got this, Clarke," he whispers. Clarke nods and takes a breath.

"Feed the fire," Clarke tells Bellamy. "Octavia will be okay. I'm sure they took shelter." Clarke grabs a wooden spoon and tells Kat to bit down. "Okay, I'm going to start. Kidd, I need more bandages," she tells Kidd.

Kidd seems frozen. "Kidd I need those bandages now." Kidd goes over and starts slicing up the cloth again.

Clarke makes a horizontal incision near the pelvis. "Okay Theo, I need you to retract… pull here and here," she tells him pointing to the ends. She pours moonshine on his hands and grabs some of the clothes and starts packing them in there to absorb the blood. Theo does what she says and Clarke then makes another horizontal cut along the uterine wall. She packs that too. She tries to pull the baby out, but realizes they are twins entangled with each other and can't pull the babies out one handed. "Bellamy, I need you," she calls. Bellamy comes running. "I need you to stand here and pull," she tells him moving to front. "Douse your hands first." Bellamy douses his hands and squeamishly does what she tells him to. "You're not going to pass out on me?" Clarke asks with a nervous laugh.

"No," Bellamy insists.

"If you do, I get to call you Princess from now on," Clarke jokes as she moves some of the cloths around to get a better grip on the babies.

"I got this, Princess."

"Kidd I need 2 pieces big enough to wrap the babies in." Kidd starts to roll out big pieces and cut them. She maneuvers the first baby out. "It's a boy," she exclaims. "I need one of the pieces, Kidd." He runs over with a crudely cut piece and Clarke hands the baby boy over to him and begins to clean his face off. He has blue eyes and brown hair. The baby begins to cry and Clarke wants to cry with him with joy, but she has another baby to get out. "Put him by the fire to keep him warm, but I need you to come back so I can do the same with the other. Kidd nods and does what he's told. Clarke goes back to the table and starts maneuvering the second baby out. The baby girl has red hair, "It's a girl," Clarke exclaims again. Kidd brings the cloth over ready to do it again, but Clarke notices that the girl isn't breathing. She rests her on the cloth and puts her on the small table. She takes the stethoscope and listens to the baby's heart and then starts CPR and breathing a little in her mouth, after about a minute the baby starts to cry and so does Clarke. She wraps the girl up and puts her with her brother. "Theo, can you take the hot water and some clean clothes and clean the babies up?" Clarke asks. "I need to close." She rinses her hands with the moonshine again and starts to remove the clothes, she takes the needle and thread that she prepped beforehand and starts to sew up the uterus and then the stomach. It takes about an hour.

The fog is thick and the fire in the fire place seems to be dying with it, but Theo keeps feeding it and puts an herb in it. Clarke notices that the herb protects the fire from the cold.

Bellamy watches Clarke almost the entire time, impressed at what she just did. All he wants to do in that moment is kiss her and tell her how great she is. "Are the sheets changed?" She asks focused on the task at hand.

"Just like you asked."

"Can you take her?" Clarke asks leaning against the wall showing the first sign of exhaustion. Bellamy lifts Kat easily off the table and brings her into the other room and comes back. "I need some air," Clarke tells him.

"You can't go out, the White Walkers will get you," Theo tells her.

"There's a cellar that has a door the fog stays above so the White Walkers can't find you," Kidd tells her. Clarke starts to sway a little Bellamy lifts her into his arms. "I got you Princess," he whispers. "Show the way," he tells Kidd. Theo starts praying.

Kidd shows them down some steps to a basement and a door leading to steps that lead to a back garden. The fog moves over it like they are in a tornado shelter. Clarke rests her head on Bellamy's shoulder breathing in his sent. It relaxes her. "You did great," he whispers.

"Thank you. You can put me down," she tells him. He just sits on the bottom step keeping her in his arms.

"Rest now," he whispers.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. No cliffhanger this time. Don't worry about Octavia she's fine. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon.  
Thank you for reading. Favorite and share with your friends. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Thank you for being patient with me on my update, and as a reward I have two chapters for you tonight.**

 **Thank you everyone who has followed and Favorited my story. I really appreciate all the love.**

 **I don't own the 100 or any of the other stories I reference.**

Chapter 16

The eerily white fog swirls above Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke is sleeping on a blanket that Kidd set up for her with her head resting on Bellamy's lap. Creepy sounds, like ice cracking, are heard in the fog. Bellamy relaxes as much as he can as he strokes Clarke's hair gently. She's been sleeping for about an hour. Kidd brings out a plate of food and Bellamy eats a little.

"What's your name?" Bellamy asks Kidd.

"Kidd," he smiles.

"Your mom calls you Kidd?" Bellamy asks skeptically. "What's she going to name the twins? Kidds?" Kid finds it funny.

"My Mom was taken by the white walkers. Kat's my cousin." A large cracking sound is heard above.

"Should…" Bellamy starts but Kidd puts his index finger to his lips indicating to stay quiet and motions to get as low as possible. Bellamy stops talking and positions next to Clarke on the blanket.

The fog moves more quickly and crunchy foot steps are heard. Kidd hugs the wall and squats. Bellamy watches the fog as ambiguous shapes form above them.

Suddenly, all sound stops.

Kidd closes his eyes tight making himself as small as possible. Bellamy turns to Clarke and pulls her to him. Clarke opens her eyes and is about to say something when Bellamy shakes his head. She leans into Bellamy as if she is trying to make them one person. The quiet is replaced by roaring wind. Clarke and Bellamy's hair tangle together as the wind surrounds them. After five minutes of terror the sound and wind stops and the fog began to clear. "We can go back inside now if you want or do you need more air?" Kidd asks.

Bellamy and Clarke try to look at each other in the eye without breaking apart, but with the height difference it doesn't work.

"I'm okay now, we can go back in," Clarke answers. A relieved Kidd moves inside with the plate of food. Clarke and Bellamy get to their feet and Clarke starts heading towards the door.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asks in a husky voice catching her hand. Clarke looks at him, her clear blue meeting his chocolate brown. He pulls her close to him firmly, putting his other hand at the base of her skull and upper neck. Bellamy lightly brushes his lips against her once…twice then deepens as Clarke matches his gentleness. They hold a chaste, slightly open mouth kiss for a moment when they hear a commotion in the house. They touch their foreheads together holding each other for a moment. Clarke moves in and kisses Bellamy again wanting to savor this moment, this moment she feels connected to her life, this moment just for her, this moment…this moment.

Bellamy kisses her back deepening the kiss with every brush of the lips. Clarke starts to back away as her sense of duty starts to overpower her when Bellamy captures her mouth with more passion and presses her against the stair wall; the last barrier of passion is broken and both give into the sensation. Clarke lets out a moan matching Bellamy's passion forgetting duty, forgetting fear, forgetting everything else but this moment.

"CLARKE!" Octavia shouts. "CLARKE WE NEED YOU."

Clarke and Bellamy stop kissing but stay close, panting sharp breaths. Kidd comes back out a little shy about what he's interrupting.

"King Roan is injured and the Rajadean isn't looking too good," Kidd informs them. They meet eyes again, the fire of passion still glowing, but the knowledge that they don't live just for themselves is dowsing the fire. They nod to each other and break apart. Kidd leaves them Clarke follows.

"Please don't marry Roan," Bellamy begs when she gets to the door. Clarke turns towards him.

"What if it's the only way we can save our people?" Clarke asks feeling dead at the thought.

"Clarke, I…" Bellamy starts. Clarke stops him, afraid of what he will say and then they have to talk about it. They can't talk about it because if he says what she thinks he'll say- she may not be able to do her duty to her people and it will all be for nothing.

"I know, but…"

"CCCCLLLAAARRKKEEE" Octavia calls. Both close their eyes frustrated with duty pulling them away.

"I've got to see if I can save him because if he dies than we all die," Clarke tells him defeated as she walks into the house. Bellamy follows.

oOo

Inside: Kat is trying to help the Rajadean stay warm with blankets as Theo prays over him. Kidd is trying to show Octavia how to hold a baby so he can clear the couch for King Roan to sit. Octavia is very uncomfortable with one of the babies as she is trying to do as Kidd is doing and fails.

Roan has a few stab wounds: one in the shoulder, two in the abdomen and a slice on his cheek. Raja's guard is marching around making everyone uncomfortable.

Clarke switches back into doctor mode and assesses the situation.

"Kat, get back into bed, you just had two Babies ripped out of you. It's okay, I got it," Clarke orders. "What's wrong with Raja?"

"He got touched with the vale," Roan tells her gruffly. He notices that Clarke's lips are a little swollen and there is color in her cheeks. He then noticed Bellamy's swollen lips and he's standing a little funny. "What just happened between them?" Roan wonders and was determined to get the situation under his control. He knows something is going on, but if he doesn't stop it he could lose everything.

Bellamy notices the sheer look of panic on Octavia's face holding one of the babies. He moves past Clarke and easily takes the baby out of her arms and shows her the right way to hold a baby. "Kat why don't the babies lay with you for a little while," Bellamy suggests. "We're all here now so we can make sure you don't fall asleep on top of one." Kat nods as she gets comfortable.

Clarke takes Raja's temperature and determines he only needs to sit by the fire with a blanket and he'll warm up. "Theo, can you add more of that herb you were putting in the fire earlier?" Clarke asks hoping to find out what it is. Theo just pulls a bag out and adds it too the fire. She next moves to Roan. "Let me see the wounds," Clarke tells Roan.

"It's a couple scratches I'll be fine," Roan tells her trying to act the stronger man.

"I need you a live so Latone doesn't kill me when we get back to Carnavale," Clarke shoots back. Roan takes off his jacket and his shirt revealing more wounds are visible and they look like claw marks.

Octavia brings Clarke her med kit before she has a chance to ask for it. Most of the wounds are not deep and only need a couple stitches. One on the abdomen is deep and needs more attention. The one on the cheek just needs a cleaning and a dressing. "Did you find who you were looking for?" Clarke whispers as she cleans the cheek cut.

"I wasn't looking for anyone," Roan states obviously trying to hide his true reason for being here. "Why do you think I was looking for someone?"

"When we were taking a tour you were looking into the shops, the nice dress shop, the small butcher, the one with all the ribbons."

"The milliner," Roan corrected her quickly. Clarke raised an eye brow. "Fine, when I was here last I met one of the servants and became friendly with her," Roan answered.

"When were you here before?" Clarke asked curiously.

"That's for another time," Roan answered.

Clarke moves to the more serious wound, cleaning it out making sure no major organs or vessel affected. There was a small leak in the splenic artery. "I need you to move to the table. I need to fix this before it ruptures," Clarke orders.

"Just get me a heated knife," Roan scoffed.

"No," Clarke tells him moving over to the table and wiping it down again.

"No?"

"Get on the damn table before I knock you out and have Bellamy carry you over to it," Clarke tells him. Roan moves to the table. Raja tells his guard to get the carriage so they can get back before 3 bell.

"Bellamy and Octavia I need you."

Bellamy and Octavia join Clarke and Roan in the kitchen. The others continue to play with babies and stay in the living and bed room.

"You need to be still." Clarke lengthens the cut on Roans abdomen and clamps the artery above the leak. "I need more light, Bellamy, so I need light from above and Octavia I need it not to shadow so I need it from the side."

She stitches the artery and closes.

Clarke pulls Bellamy to the back of the kitchen. The feelings of passion and need from earlier have not gone away.

"I should stay the night just in case the babies or Kat need something," Clarke tells Bellamy as they start to pack up to go.

"No, we have the meeting tomorrow. The whole reason we came here," Bellamy argues. "Theo is staying to help the town and says the healer should be back soon now that the fog is clear," he continues. "And Jasper is going to need something to get through the night and we can't put anyone else on their fatherhood list." Clarke can't argue the logic, but doesn't look happy about it. "Come on, we need to get back." Bellamy marches her out of the house and hands her up into the carriage.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write especially the first part. Okay going to post the next chapter now.**

 **Love you all.**

 **oo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the second chapter of the night. This chapter is Jasper and Octavia heavy, but we get rid of Jasper's dementor. When I thought of this idea I knew I wanted to do the Vision Quest with Octavia.**

 **Just a note: there is a brief scene with a mix of the Abramic Religions. It's done reverently and not meant to offend. This culture is based on books you'd find in a Library and you find the Koran, the Bible, and the Torah in libraries so they'd be part of it too.**

 **I don't own the 100.**

Chapter 17

After they arrive in Carnavale Clarke makes sure Latone knew what happened and that she fixed him up and then she, Bellamy, and Octavia met Miller and Jasper in Bellamy's room. They told Miller and Jasper about what happened in town.  
A knock is heard, Bellamy stands to answer, but Miller stops him.

"I can open my own door," Bellamy huffed.

"You could be attacked."

"They have been nothing but kind to us," Octavia argues.

"So were the Mountain Men when they took us," Miller argues back and answers the door. He lets a messenger in.

"Protector Blake's presence is required in the Chair room, only Protector Blake's," the messenger states without making eye contact with anyone. Everyone looks around to each other.

"Go, bring Miller," Clarke determines.

"We need to finish our conversation," Bellamy whispers to her. "Octavia goes where ever you go," Bellamy orders. Clarke starts to argue. "Everywhere she goes," Bellamy orders Octavia. Octavia nods. Bellamy and Miller follow the messenger out.

They go to the Chair Room a new way. The messenger takes them through what looks like it used to be an indoor pool. "We didn't come this way before," Bellamy tells the messenger.

"I'm taking you to the private offices of the Rajadean." Bellamy signals to Miller to keep his eyes open. They enter a solarium next which leads to a hall, which leads to the offices of the library. Bellamy is in awe as he looks at the stacks and stacks of books.

They are led to a very small, windowless office. There are book shelves, a small desk, and a love seat. Bellamy is surprised by the minimal office. "This is my private sanctuary, and yes, I am trusting you with my sanctuary," Raja answers unasked questions. "Let me show you the histories," Raja invites him.

"Lead the way, I've always loved history," Bellamy concedes.

They walk in silence through empty book shelves and uncomfortable looking tables. Miller is still with them, but standing back so he's not intruding.

Raja seems content with the silence so Bellamy doesn't break the silence. Years of reading military history taught him that breaking a silence with an unknown power could show weakness and be exploited. They reach a small table filled with books and a very stressed, 16 year old wearing a purple shirt. When he sees the Rajadean they jump to attention. Raja waves them down. "Keep studying, young Theojen, you're an L7, it's no easy feat," Raja tells him.

"Anne of Green Gables" (The Anthology) catches Bellamy's eyes. "A recounting of pastoral youth in a time of great change. We learn never call someone with red hair, carrots," Theojen explains trying to impress Raja.

"You recognize this history?" Raja asks. Bellamy doesn't answer right away, lost in a rare memory that had nothing to do with his mother or his sister, but with Lily.

"Yes, I knew someone once who… enjoyed this… recounting," Bellamy tried to sound diplomatic, which wasn't his strong suit. He sees "The Odyssey" on the table. "My mother would read this to me." Raja touches Bellamy's shoulder and goes into a trance

"How very sad," Raja states after he comes out of the trance. "We'll let you get back to your studies, Theojen," Raja bows and moves them along. They walk in silence again. They near the center opening giving a bird's eye view of the lower Chair room.

"What should we expect tomorrow?" Bellamy asks. They reach the half wall overlooking the chair room. Miller stands next to Bellamy.

Looking down at the staff cleaning and organizing for "The Court" tomorrow, Raja doesn't answer right away.

"Clarke is a wonderful person," Raja says. Bellamy rolls with it.

"Yes, she is," he replies.

Silence

"Very smart."

"Very"

Silence

"Commanding"

"Yes"

Silence

"Can your guard leave us for a moment?" Raja asks.

"No," Miller answers.

"It's okay, I'll stay in your sight line," Bellamy answers, knowing he needs to know what to expect tomorrow. Miller moves 5 isles away keeping them in sight, but far enough away that they can speak privately.

"I need to know if Ingsoc will help my people," Bellamy tells him.

"How is Tangaulis?" Raja asks. Bellamy is getting a little frustrated with him not answering his question, but decided to see where this leads.

"I don't know him very well," Bellamy answers. "I only met him a couple times."

"Did you procure the services of his house?" Raja asks eyeing Bellamy.

Bellamy holds a moment before answering. He could lie and risk everything they were working for, or tell the truth and risk everything they were working for. "Yes, once after a hard fought battle," Bellamy answered. Bellamy knew there were references to the idea in books.

"I was a child when Tangaulis was banished, I didn't understand why at the time. We have histories that talk of falling in love, but… Tangulis was a love matcher. "

"You don't believe in marrying for love?" Bellamy asked.

"Let me ask you this, a farmer, with very little standing in the community has 4 sons that reach eligibility, a neighboring farmer, who comes from a respected family only has 1 daughter who reached eligibility and no prospects for a son. The respected farmer is about to die and his daughter will have no one to protect her, her house stripped from her, and will remain fallow for 3 years, but if she marries the eldest son of the neighbor, the lands will combine adding status to the families, she can keep her home and the land will be fruitful. Is it fair for the eldest son to marry for love instead of marrying the daughter, and have the daughter loose her home?"

Bellamy thinks about it question. "Why would the daughter be stripped of her house?"

"It is the way," Raja answers automatically. Bellamy accepts it as a constraint. "If you were still on the Ark, would you be able to marry Clarke?" Raja continues with a personal question.

"No, we'd all be dead, the Ark was dying," Bellamy answered.

"If the Ark hadn't been dying?"

Bellamy takes a moment to really consider the possibility. "No, Clarke was the daughter of the Chiefs of Engineer and Medical and granddaughter of a former Chancellor. But she could still marry for love from people in her circle."

"But if you two had met on the Ark and fell in love would it be fair to anyone to have a low level guard who couldn't expect more than a Midlevel ranking to marry someone who had had the skill and potential to be Chief Doctor?" Raja logically argued. Bellamy doesn't have an answer. "I'm happy you came to Earth, Mr. Blake."

"What can I expect tomorrow? How many people are in Ingsoc? Are they your elders? Please, I need to know how best convince _your_ people that _my_ people are worth saving," Bellamy pleads. Miller starts getting closer as he hears the pleading in Bellamy's voice.

"Ingsoc is logical; your existence needs to benefit them. I will be there as your advocate, but can only defend for the first hour then it is up to you. Your entire party will have to be there."

"Jasper has his dementor/vision quest thing tomorrow."

"It'll be over by the time the meeting starts," Raja answers. Six bell chimes are heard. "We don't have a banquet every day. The dinner market is opening now, you should eat." With that, Raja whistled and two servants came out of the woodwork to escort Bellamy and Miller back to their people. "Before you go, I know from Octavia you enjoy the history of Greece. I always loved this one," Raja pulls a small book with the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. "It's a thrilling tale."

With that they separate.

oOo

Promptly at 7 bell everyone is in the waiting room for Jasper to get his dementor taken care of.

Jasper sits in the middle with Clarke on his left and Bellamy on his right, Miller and Octavia book end the ends. Jasper nervously bounces his legs, he looks like he's going through heroin withdrawal. "I need a flask," Jasper tells Clarke.

"Not until after this is over and you may not want any after this is over," Clarke coos. Jasper jumps up and paces. "Jasper calm down, you'll do fine."

"This is not fine, Clarke, Maya is dead and there's nothing they can do about it," Jasper paces and shouts.

Tanjello comes into the waiting room. Sara follows slightly behind with Margret. "That's the dementor speaking and it doesn't want to let you go. You have a strong soul, it's the only reason you're alive," Tanjello explains calmly. "You know Docara, this is Chief Medical teacher DocMargret. I called in medical as a precaution."

Sara gasps. "Charlotte, don't antagonize Sara right now," Clarke says to thin air. Miller, Jasper, and Octavia look at her like she's lost her mind.

"You're blessed," Sara tells Octavia in awe. "He's so big and light."

"She's haunted too?" Tanjello asks shocked and a little scared that these new people have so many ghosts.

"No, _blessed_ , she's got an angel with her. Angel Lincoln," Sara tells everyone reverently then she kneels in front of Octavia bows her head to the ground then raise, blesses herself, and then speaks Hebrew. Octavia doesn't know what to do or how to answer. "You are blessed beyond hope, you are the light in the darkness, you are the watcher, the mother, the maid," Sara kneels, bows, blesses herself, and speaks Hebrew again. "You are the watcher, the light in the darkness, and hope will come." Sara finally finishes the prayer. Octavia looks like she's about to cry.

Sara, Tanjello, and the head doctor are all quiet for a moment.

"We should get started, Mr. Jordan, Ms. Blake, please follow me," Tanjello states. "It should only take 3 hours. There is a lovely market, I can have someone take you if you'd like?" Clarke agrees and they separate.

Jasper and Octavia are lead to the same room as yesterday. "Are the others going to be here?" Jasper asked shyly. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with all them watch him.

"No, my Apprentices will not be here." Jasper just nods and then suddenly runs, but Tanjello stops him. "Fight Jasper, you've survived this long, fight a little longer," he whispers holding struggling Jasper. Octavia takes his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Ms. Blake can you wait in the hall?"

"Can she stay? I'd like her to stay." Tanjello conceded.

DocMargret takes Jaspers pulse and gave him a clear liquid to drink. "Ms. Blake please stand over here with me and Docara." Octavia looks to Jasper who gives her a nod.

Tanjello gets into position. "The dementor will do anything to stay attached to you so keep that in mind." Jasper nods. Tanjello moves his hands and almost immediately dark black smoke cascades off Jasper. It is shapeless and floats around like it's almost trying to get back into him. Tanjello's eyes turn smoky white as he redoubles his efforts. The smoke comes together into the form of Dante. "Jasper, this is not a toy," Dante crones. "It will kill you." Jasper almost laughs.

The smoke changes to a woman who has Jasper's ears. "Mom?" Jasper asks cowering. "You weakling, stealing the arks medical plants. You ungrateful, stupid… you are no longer my son," his Mom scolds. "You're going to kill yourself, just because." The smoke changes into Cage who scowl's at Jasper and Octavia is ready to pounce, but Margret stops her. Jasper straightens his back defiantly. The smoke changes into Monty "I'm NOT fine. I'm not fine. You're killing yourself! For what?!" Jasper starts to pull away .

"Don't listen, Jasper." Tanjello's voice is raspy and strained. More smoke slues off Jasper, it looks like a banshee and screeches and tries to reabsorb into Jasper but is struggling. "You will not win," Tanjello gasps his eye's turning onyx. The smoke turns into Maya and Jasper deflates even more. "Don't listen, Jasper, it's dying it knows it's dying. You're almost there. Fight Jasper!"

"I'm haunting you Jasper, please don't let them take me," Maya pleads.

"It's not true!" Octavia shouts.

"Jasper, don't let them kill me again," Maya continues. Jasper looks to Octavia almost pleading with her to make it stop. Octavia gives him a reassuring look giving him strength. "You wanted me to die didn't you?"

"No,"

"You wanted them to kill me so you could get back to your precious Octavia."

"No, Maya, I love you," Jasper cries.

Tanjello eyes turn red and he starts to repeat "Expecto Patronum," getting stronger with each retelling. Maya turns toward Tanjello screeching. "Avada Kedavra," he shouts and the dementor Maya explodes. Jasper and Tanjello collapse.

"Japser!" Octavia shouts running to him. Margret assesses both and then stays with Tanjello and directs Sara to take care of Jasper.

"Why her?" Octavia questions indignant.

"It's okay I know what I'm doing," Sara answers like she expected someone to question her. She gets to work taking his pulse. She then pulls out a vile of a light blue liquid, lifts Jaspers head and pours it down his throat. She then counts to 30 then does a chest compression, counts to 10 and does another, counts another 10 and does another and repeats. After 3 repetitions she checks a pulse which is where she wants it then gets a vile with yellow liquid. "He'll wake up soon." Almost as soon as the last word leaves her mouth Jasper wakes up. "Get him on to the table. Mr. Jordan you are a very brave man." Jasper is very pale.

Sara turns to help Margret. Tanjello has his eyes open and they are clear again.

"What happened to him?" Jasper asks as Octavia helps him onto the table.

"He needs to start the vision quest now," Tanjello tells them. His voice is raspy. Margret nods her head indicating Sara should get an apprentice. Sam and Angelica are right outside the door. Angelica falls to her knees the moment she sees Tanjello.

"What did they do to him?" She whines.

"Vision quest, now. I am fine," Tanjello tells her in a normal voice. He sits up just to make his point.

Sam and Angelica help, a drained, Jasper out of the exam room and Octavia follows. "I hope you're happy. You nearly killed our best Aura specialist," Angelica scoffs.

"Oh stop, you saw how big that dementor was, it's not their fault," Sam argues.

"Jasper how are you feeling?" Octavia asked worried that Jasper was so pale and looking like a skeleton. Jasper doesn't answer just looks at her with glassy, tired eyes. "Can we stop and give him a minute? He just looks so…"

"If we don't get him into the quest soon, he'll lose his soul as good as if the dementor sucked it dry," Sam answers her.

xXx

The Vision Quest room is an old surgical theater; it's dark with animal skins all over the place. There are two posturepedic single beds in the center. Angelica gets Jasper into the first bed being very cold, and Samuel gets Octavia into the second bed gently. They both put five electrodes evenly spaced along Jasper and Octavia's foreheads. "Okay, after you drink this," Samuel holds up two vials with straw colored liquid, "we're going to turn on the machine. You'll go into a shared vision. Octavia is there to protect you while you speak to your soul."

"You have to watch time," Sam whispers to Octavia. "When connected to the spirit world sometimes the spirits will try and make someone stay." Octavia nods understanding she will force Jasper leave if need be. "Okay, here." They get the straw colored liquid.

"See you on the other side," Jasper tells Octavia and drinks; Octavia follows and they pass out.

oOo

Jasper and Octavia meet again on a dry, red clay dessert plain. The earth is cracked and rusty red. It is open and nothing for miles except hard, dry land. The sky is over cast and lightning strikes the ground blowing chunks of earth into the air. Wind howls blowing Octavia's hair into her face and Jaspers flies around.

"What do we do now?" Octavia shouts over the roaring wind.

"Like I've done this before," Jasper scoffs back sarcastically.

"Well this is your soul think of something happy," Octavia suggests. Jasper closes his eyes and when they open they are on the Ark. They see two kids.

"This is me and Monty when we're about 6."

"I hate the Ark can you think of somewhere on the ground?" Octavia asks. Jasper looks at her. "Come on, you were getting high every day, the Ark isn't all roses for you either." Jasper closes his eyes again and they are in the Art warehouse in Mount Weather. Octavia starts to suggest someplace else.

"No, I won't go outside," Jasper tells her before the first word is out. "I like the art warehouse and your beloved grounders blew it up."

"That was Ice Nation. I am Treekru," Octavia argues.

"Yeah, the people who killed 13 of us because we landed. Just like Ice Nation did to Farm station," Jasper scoffs. Octavia is about to argue when three Mountain Men come out of nowhere and attack. Octavia fights them off. Whispers are heard to their left, but they can't understand what they are saying.

"Hurry up and speak to your soul all ready."

They start walking the shelving unit towards the sound. "What are you doing here?" the whisper becomes clear.

Octavia and Jasper look at each other. Octavia motions for Jasper to talk to the voice.

"Ummm… I'm here on a vision quest to find something out?" Jasper questions.

"Come find me," the whisper replies. A yellow light starts to blink to their right and they head towards it. The art warehouse turns into the sculpture gallery. A tall woman dressed like a flight attendant waits by a bust of a woman.

"Who are you?" Jasper asks.

"Who am I?" The woman replies.

Pause

"I am anyone you want to talk to," the woman answers. "Just think of who'd you'd like to talk to most." Jasper closes his eyes and when they reopen Maya is there. "Hello, Jasper," Maya greets.

"I miss you," Jasper blurts. Sirens go off. Octavia looks around for the best hiding place, finding a door that's open. "I'm sorry my friends killed you." Octavia pulls both Jasper and Maya into the room. The room is dark at first but then turns into the mess hall, the spot where Maya died.

"It wasn't your friends fault, and you know that."

"They pulled the lever that killed all your people."

"Most of my people were willing to let you die so they could live."

Jasper doesn't have an argument. "I was going save you. I was going to kill Cage." Maya turns into Clarke. "Hey bring Maya back," Jasper demands.

"You can bring her back," Clarke answers him. Jasper closes his eyes, but when he opens them it's still Clarke. "You obviously want to talk to me."

"I was going to kill Cage," Jasper argues.

"That wouldn't have stopped them. You had what? Twenty people helping you guys right?"

"We had 30."

"There were nearly three hundred people in that mountain and only 30 people willing to help you? Killing Cage would have emboldened their base and they would have killed us all still." Clarke turns into Lexa. Jasper fills with rage and punches her once. He is then promptly tackled by Lexa and pinned to the ground. Octavia tackles Lexa and they battle for a couple minutes as Jasper watches. Octavia gets the upper hand and holds Lexa still.

"Ask your question Jasper," Octavia orders out of breath. Lexa turns into Clarke again.

"Why did Maya take off her suit? The helmet I get, but the entire suit?" Clarke asks.

"All she needed was an oxygen tank ready for if we did anything," she continues. "Let me show you what would have happened if you killed Cage."

Like watching a movie, they see that day in front of them. Clarke, Monty, and Bellamy are in the control room watching Jasper get taken in by the guard. "They got Jasper," Bellamy huffs

"Wait, he's loose," Clarke notices. "Keep going Monty just in case."

Jasper slashes a couple guards' throats before getting to Cage. After Cages death Jasper carries him into the dining hall. "Let my friends go!" Jasper orders throwing Cage down.

Everyone is shocked for a moment, but a guards take aim and shoots Maya in the chest and everyone who was suspected of helping the 47. Clarke and Bellamy pull the lever.

Clarke turns back into Maya. "She could have done something else," Jasper argues. "You shouldn't have died."

Let me show you something. Another scene is playing out. Clark, Monty, and Bellamy are still in the control room. Clarke shoots Dante and Cage still doesn't budge. "Get me a mountain wide channel," Clarke orders Monty. Monty points to a button.

"This is Clarke Griffin, I just told your leader, Cage Wallace, if he didn't release my people, I would shoot his father. He didn't release my people and I just killed Dante. If you don't let my people go, I will eradiate level 5. You have two minutes." The people are angry and afraid and start rioting. After an intense fight Skykru wins with very few losses. Among the dead is Maya.

"I could have saved you, you were innocent," Jasper cries.

"My people were not innocent," Maya repeats.

"If Lexa hadn't abandoned us you would be alive. It's the grounders fault, Lexa's fault."

"Jasper, you're right Lexa would have won if she stuck to her plan, it was a good plan, but I would not have made it out of that mountain. I was meant to die that day," Maya argued.

"If we had never landed, you would be alive," Jasper tells her defeated. "It's my fault you're dead." Octavia is ready to discount that.

"Oh, Jasper, you made my life worth living. I got to fight on the right side of something instead of just doing the status quo."

"I loved you."

"And that made my life complete."

Maya disappears for a moment. Bells start to ring. "Hey, bring her back!" Jasper shouts.

"Jasper I think it's time to go," Octavia tells him trying to pull him away.

"No, bring her back, bring her back." Jasper fights Octavia.

Maya flashes a few times and then stays. "You could stay, stay with me Jasper and we can be happy," Maya coos.

"Jasper, we need to leave it's a trick," Octavia argues. Jasper just smiles at Maya.

"I can stay?"

"This is your home, you can always stay." Octavia is in true panic mode.

"Jasper, listen to me. I know, I know how it is to lose someone and feel like you have nothing left," Octavia starts. "Feel like you need to do something, anything to feel normal, but it's not the way."

"How would you know? Skyrippa: Death from Above," Jasper argues holding on to Maya.

"Jasper! I know! I know! But we need to leave; you'll die if you stay. Then what?"

"We're all dying anyway." Maya starts to seize and then break into to. "What's happening?"

"Live Jasper, Go!" The new Maya orders. "I love you and I want you to live."

"She's tricking you, you should stay with me, we can be happy," the other Maya tells him. They go back and forth with Octavia trying to pull Jasper away until: "Fight Jasper, fight. I love you and I know you can fight to live," New Maya tells him. New Maya has a spark of fire in her eyes that Jaspers knows she is the right one. Jasper holds on to Octavia as they sprint out of the statue gallery and up the stairs to the door on the hill.

When they wake they are in the surgery theater again. Tanjello is there with Sam and Angelica. Jasper starts crying a cleansing cry.

"Let me up," Octavia orders. Sam takes off her electrodes. "Jasper! Jasper! Are you okay?"

"She was going to die anyway," Jasper cries as Octavia rips the electrodes off and then pulls him into a hug tears streaming down her face.

"I know." Octavia hugs him tighter. "It sucks. But you can't die Jasper, you need to live." They hold each other until they are all cried out.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. It was really great to write. Tell me what you think.**

 **See you soon.**

 **xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back with another chapter. I really hope you like it.**

 **I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting my story. Share it with friends.**

 **I don't own the 100.**

Chapter 18

While Jasper was in the most trying and emotionally wrenching moments of his life, Bellamy, Clarke, and Miller were out in the nice market with Latone and Roan.

The market was in an old mall, but it was set up like an outdoor market with many stales in each of the stores. There were stales for clothes, jewelry, weapons, cloth, food, religious items, books and so much more. They all couldn't walk in a straight line so Miller and Latone took up positions two steps behind the others. Latone was behind Roan, who was his primary concern. Clarke was in the middle between Roan and Bellamy, still feeling like a guarded prisoner, but learning to deal with it being that way. It was easier when Lexa put a guard on her because it was only one, but Bellamy didn't trust Roan, and Roan wanted to… she didn't know what Roan wanted so she just lived with her new reality.

Roan stops at a stale to look at swords and knives. Bellamy goes over to an apple stand nearby and buys a few apples handing one to Clarke with a flirty smile. Roan watches them intently. The first time he encountered Bellamy he knew that he and Clarke were connected. She had begged him, Roan, not to kill Bellamy, sacrificing herself to whatever fate Roan was dragging her to if Bellamy could live. But when Clarke stayed with Lexa he thought it was nothing and then when they were hammering out the plans for taking down Allie, Bellamy was there as her protector. When he started on this journey to the north, he was sure all he had to tell them was she had to marry him to save her people, and she'd do it. But now in this last two week of being around them he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. "Life was simple when Bellamy was just her protector." Roan reminisced

Clarke sees an art stand and rushes off to look at it. Roan holds Bellamy back when he moves to follow. "What's going on with you two?" Roan asks gruffly.

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, her lips were swollen and you were standing like your manhood was ready." Bellamy had noticed Roan was watching them this entire trip, but he wasn't expecting that answer.

"My manhood is none of your concern," Bellamy quips.

"We both know that Clarke needs to _marry me_ if we want to save our people. She may be raising your status to keep you in the running, but we both know that you're not good enough for her."

Bellamy rounds on Roan seething, Miller and Latone both snap to attention. "You're from a clan that thinks nothing of blowing up a mountain full of people, or killing kids when they are playing in snow, or betraying allies when a better deal comes along."

"You're one to talk; you followed Pike when Kane no longer suited you."

"I know I am not perfect, but I'm NOT going to let you betray, hurt, or kill the woman…" Bellamy stops suddenly realizing what he's about to say.

"The woman what? Bellamy? The woman you love?" Bellamy is quiet. Roan and he lock eyes not blinking. "Don't be selfish, you know I can provide the better life for her. You call her princess, but I can get everyone to call her Queen."

"She doesn't care about titles, she cares about saving everyone. You'll betray her like Lexa did, and if she marries you she'll stay with you after you do because she made the commitment."

"I'm not going to betray her. Clarke was meant to lead thousands, not hundreds, I can give her that."

Roan and Bellamy continue the staring contest.

Bellamy feels defeated knowing there is truth in what Roan is saying, but he doesn't show it outward. He knows Clarke is meant for greater things, but he also trusted that she'd get there on her own and she was going to need protection from people who wanted to use her potential to their own advantage. "IF Clarke is meant to lead like you say she is than she will rise to power by herself." Clarke finishes admiring the art stale and returns to a very awkward moment. Bellamy and Roan have moved a half foot apart.

"Everything okay?" She asks skeptical that she'll get an actual answer. Neither answers continuing the staring contest. It's all very tense. Ten bell chimes are heard. "We should start heading back. Jasper should be done soon and then we have to get ready for Ingsoc," Clarke logics. No one moves. "HEY!" She yells and claps her hands between them causing both to blink. They both look at her. "We don't have time for this, we need to get Jasper and Octavia, get the equipment and get to the meeting we all came here to do. We don't have time for a pissing contest."

Latone is upset that Clarke spoke to the king that way as Miller was trying to hide a smile.

Latone and Miller were walking behind again. Miller noticed Latone's scowl. "What's wrong?" Miller asks

"Wanheda shouldn't have gotten that close to hitting the King," Latone answered angrily. Miller understood as a fellow bodyguard why Latone was upset, but it was also one of those things that Miller wasn't going to obsess over.

"True, but they both needed to hear it. King Roan is just messing with something that he should just not mess with," Miller tries to be diplomatic about saying Roan is wrong.

"Wanheda should be honored the King wants to marry _her_. She is a peasant worse than a peasant. And Bellamy is a weakling who has not business challenging him on this."

Latone's attitude pissed Miller off. After everything that had happened: Roan kidnapping Clarke and the Ice Nation with Brian,(I may not be with Brian aymore, but it was Brian," Miller thought), and Lexa and the other Grounders Latone's high and mighty, "we're better than you" attitude was just…condescending. Miller got really quiet and put his own scowl on.

"I've made you mad," Latone broke their silence.

"You have your opinions."

They got to the hospital waiting room and asked the receptionist if they were done and she was noncommittal. Angelica comes out of the back.

"Tangelica? Is Jasper okay?" Clarke asks her with concern. Angelica ignores her until she sees King Roan. She plasters a smile on her face.

"King Roan, are you here to see Tanjello?" Angelica asks in a breathy voice.

Samuel comes out followed by very pale and weak looking Jasper with a visibly worried Octavia. Tanjello soon follows. Clarke immediately goes to Jasper and guilds him over to a chair. She kneels before him checking his eyes and pulse, and anything else she can think of. Bellamy stands behind her.  
"She was going to die anyway," Jasper whispers. "I couldn't have saved her."

Clarke hugs Jasper tight. Tanjello beckons Bellamy over. "I'll be right back," Bellamy tells Clarke quietly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"He had a rough go of it. The dementor didn't give up easy, and vision quest was not what he expected. He'll be alright. Don't let him drink alcohol for at least 4 hours. His body needs to recover and feel what he's feeling." Tanjello instructs.

"Thank you," Bellamy says sincerely. "Thank you, I just hope he can come back from this." Tanjello puts a comforting hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "I don't know if you've been in contact with Tangaulis, but if you'd like me to carry a message for you, I'd be more than willing."

"It is not permitted," Tanjello tells Bellamy.

xXx

The group waits in the Chair room watching grievance hour. Raja sits on his throne listening to a dispute about philosophy brought up in two different "histories." Raja reads passages from both. "I am not inclined to make a decision today on this subject. I will need to consult with Theodean and Litadean before ruling," Raja announces. He looks to a group of 6 teenagers all wearing a medium shade of the different colors except for black. "Please schedule a meeting with both in the next fortnight so we can revisit in a month." They all look at calendars and start scheduling quietly. "Next." Raja calls.

Bellamy watches the proceedings with fascination. He had read about "court days" in books, but he'd never seen it in person. Clarke had watched Lexa do the same thing in Polis and Roan had grown up watching his grandfather and Mother doing the same thing. Roan watched Bellamy's excitement about court and couldn't help but scoff. "He's such a simpleton," Roan thought meanly.

"Interesting," Bellamy whispers to Clarke and is heard by Roan. Clarke wasn't really paying attention to the debate. She was thinking about what she wanted to say to Ingsoc.

"What is?" Clarke asked.

"The answer is very simple but he's deferring because more people believe the stance that just got disproven. By postponing he can gain support for the less popular conclusion and avoid a rift."

"Okay, maybe not a simpleton," Roan thought. Roan watched Clarke's reaction which was noncommittal. "Maybe I have an in." Roan thought.

Raja sees 4 more groups of over the next hour then rises. "Ingsoc is meeting now. Go and be; work hard," Raja tells everyone. Clarke was taken aback by the sendoff normally their prayers or good byes were a little more eloquent. Her hands started to shake as the moment they traveled all this way for was about to happen. Bellamy takes her hand to steady it and looks down into her eyes giving her a nod. Bolstered with confidence she leads her group over to Raja.

"King Roan, Wanheda Clarke, Protector Blake are you ready?" Raja asks happily. They nod. Jasper is in the back of the group. He has more color in his face but still looks pale and weak. "Mr. Jordan, I have seen a Patronus procedure before it was probably the most frightening things I've ever seen. I'm so glad you came out the other side," he tells Jasper sincerely. "May I take your hand?" Jasper is confused but gives it to him. Raja goes into a trance, he doesn't speak aloud this time but his face contorts and frowns. "Thank you Mr. Jordan. You have given much insight into your group. Come follow me." Raja motions and starts walking. "I will be able to talk for you for 30 minutes. I will make my recommendations. Then you will be able to make your case, I understand we are doing a conference with one of your people," Raja rattles on as he speed walks to the Council room.

"Yes, she has been tracking all the ash clouds and warning different clans," Clarke tells him trying to keep up.

Raja stops at a double door made of oak. "Do not show fear when you walk in. Are you ready?"

Clarke takes a couple of breaths, "Let's go save our people," she tells Bellamy and Roan. Raja opens the door and Clarke leads her group in.

Latone is visibly upset that Clarke entered first leaving Roan to follow. She is part of the coalition and should know to let the King enter first. She has been breaking social protocol since starting this journey, having private meeting with the Rajadean, ordering the King around, letting him get hurt. He liked Miller, "but the Skypeople needed to learn their place," he thought. He pulled himself out of his raging internal rant; he was still the Kings Guard after all.

The room is dark, the only light seen was a spot light on the center of the stage. Bellamy, Miller, and Latone were on alert as they were lead to the spot light. Clarke saw the tactic for what it was: intimidation.

Raja rolled his eyes; they were forcing a formal introduction before the meeting. He hated when Ingsoc did this, it undermined all his attempts to make allies with those who found them. They couldn't live alone for that much longer, the world was a big place and there was talk of survivors over the eastern sea and he wanted Carnavale to be the first to truly reconnect to the greater world and not just their corner of it. They could do better than their ancestors and live in peace with each other.

Raja steps into the Spotlight with Clarke and Roan. "Oh wise Ingsoc, you are the guiding hand of society, you are the keepers of peace, and you are the reformation of civilization; let me reintroduce King Roan of Azgeada and Commander of the 13 southern clans. Wanheda Clarke- Mountain Slayer and Ambassador of the Skypeople. Protector Blake, future leader in the Skypeople, incognito Blake, and guards: Jordan, Miller, and Latone. We seek guidance, acceptance, and knowledge," Raja introduced.

"I'm not a spy," Octavia whispered to Jasper. "Why do they think I'm a spy?" Jasper just shrugs. "I am a warrior."

"You're on my Unity Bowl team this year. You've got mad hand eye skills," Jasper quips in a whisper with a broad smile, the first one in a long time. Octavia smiles back. Bellamy gives them both a death stare to shut them up. Both Octavia and Jasper bow their heads hiding smiles and giggles.

Bellamy couldn't show it, but he was happy to see Jasper smile and laugh again.

"We will see you," a disembodied voice tells them. The lights come on to reveal a small auditorium style lecture hall of 100 seats. The middle 6 rows have people in them. The first row has 5 people wearing gold shirts; second row has 5 people wearing red shirts; third row has 5 people in green shirts; fourth row has 5 people in blue shirts; fifth row has 3 people wearing purple shirts; sixth row has 3 people wearing all black.

Clarke can see Theo in row 5. He smiles and gives her a little wave.

The man in the direct center of the Gold row stands. He is in his 60s and strong looking. "I am Ingsoc 1. I was born 40 years after the forsaking, we will hear your request," he chants. "We want to hear you proposal first then hear from your advocate." Miller and Jasper jump into action and set up the receiver and the screen.

"Sir," Raja jumps in. "That is highly irregular."

"Thank you, Rajadean for pointing out the obvious," Ingsoc 1 dead pans. Raja looks at Clarke and motions for her to proceed.

"Thank you Ingsoc, for hearing our request," Clarke takes over. "We have a presentation for you." She turns to see how the screen and radio were coming. The screen is up but there is static. Raven looks to be sitting. "If you'd like to move closer so you can hear better," Clarke suggests.

"Why didn't this person come with you?" Ingsoc1 asks snootily.

"She was needed at home," Clarke answers diplomatically.

Bellamy didn't want to undermine Clarke, but he felt they should be more honest with these people. "We wanted her home working on a solution, just in case you couldn't or wouldn't help us. She also doesn't travel well," Bellamy chimes in.

"I travel perfectly fine, it's the getting in and out of the Rover and getting on and off horses I have an issue with," Raven defends, her voice coming from the radio.

"I like her," Theo laughs.

"Thank you for your input, Ingsoc 14," Ingsoc 1 says sarcastically. Clarke stares daggers at Bellamy.

"I will allow Raven Rayes tell you what she knows, with up to date information and then I will tell you what we can trade," Clarke starts. "You have the floor Raven."

Everyone stands behind the screen while Ingsoc sits in the front few rows. Raven starts going over a broad view on everything that is happening starting with what Allie told them. Bellamy leans in to whisper in Clarke's ear. "I'm sorry about contradicting you." Clarke was upset in the moment, but they did seem to respond to Bellamy's response better than hers.

"You were right to clarify," Clarke tells him coolly. She watched the crowd to see how they were taking the news.

Raven's feed goes out. Miller and Jasper jump into action to get the signal back.

"Where did she get to?" Clarke asked in a whisper.

"The Clouds coming from the west moving towards Carnaval," Raja answered.

Clarke takes over. She had a long talk with Raven the night before about everything that could go wrong in the presentation and found a solution.

"Raven is better at explaining, but I can continue," Clarke stepped up. She continued from where Raven left off talking about time frames and the dangers. She then went in on her side of the presentation: what they were asking for and what they were willing to trade for it. "I ask you to help us survive this very long, very cold winter," She finishes, the boys still working on the set up.

Ingsoc 1 looks Clarke directly in the eyes, he does not speak. She wasn't sure what he was getting at but she decided that blinking would be a bad idea. "Why do all the leaders insist on staring contests?" she asked herself.

The Ingsoc council moved back to the center of the lecture hall and discussed everything in hushed tones. Miller and Jasper still working on getting Raven back.

Roan, Clarke, and Bellamy stood in front of the screen silently, straining to hear what they had to say. The council takes their seats and face the front. "Rajadean, what say you?" Ingsoc 1 invites. Miller and Jasper stop working. "No, no, keep working boys."

Raja takes a deep breath and moves center. "I accepted the invitation from King Roan to meet with us because I knew he had been a great ally of my predecessor. I was not expecting the Skypeople to interest me so much. The Skylabs abandoned us in our time of need during the forsaking and I always assumed they were privileged. Since meeting them I have been surprised by their compassion and the trials they had to go through in space. And truly understand they could do nothing. I know from touch they have pure hearts, feel deeply, and truly want to save everyone. Our ways seem harsh and strange to the outsiders, but they have never refused or tried to change our way."

"The scientist in me had me wondering. In one of my forays into Wanhede Clarke's mind I learned her last name is Griffin and the image of her father was similar to one of our history. I am sure that if we tested more of the Sky People we would find more who are descendants of our people. Clarke Griffin is a descendent of our first Dean, the first Raja, the one we owe our new civilization to, the one to give us Black Blood and she has Black Blood herself." Raja pulls a pin out of his pocket and pricks Clarke's finger, much to Clarkes shock. Roan looks at the small droplet of blood forming on the pad of her finger. Ingsoc goes back to talking among themselves.

"You said it would go away!" Roan yelles towering over Clarke. Bellamy pushes himself between Roan and Clarke.

(Miller and Jasper are still working on getting Raven back)

"She didn't ask for it, it wasn't supposed to happen. She doesn't know why it happened." Bellamy took a threatening stance. Raja put an arm on Roan's shoulder.

"She didn't want you to think she was trying to usurp your throne," Raja whispers.

"We will talk about this later," Roan snips at Clarke glaring.

Clarke pulled Raja aside to ask questions about the ancestry and why he didn't tell her, and she didn't get much of a response.

Ingsoc 1 is giving the rest of the council a death stare. "FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY." He shouts and throws himself into his chair like a spoiled teen. A woman in her mid-fifties and wearing a purple shirt stands. "I am Ingsoc 4. We will help you after you have completed the Commitment of People and Earth. Wanheda Clarke, you will have to marry a man from your group. It must be a man so procreation can be priority," Ingsoc 4 explains like a recorded message. Bellamy starts to panic at the idea of Clarke having Roans babies. "Then you will pick someone from a select group of people from Carnavale. That person may be man or woman since procreation is not essential in that relationship."

"Wait? Clarke, they want you to marry?" Raven asks shocked, Miller and Jasper finally get the signal back at a most inopportune moment.

"It's one of the requirements to obtain their knowledge. Roan told us about it before we arrived," Clarke explained.

"I make a formal request that I should marry Wanheda to complete the ceremony. We can do it tomorrow, I've already done the cleansing," Roan jumps in.

"Like Hell you're marrying Clarke. Clarke you can't do this!" Raven argues. "Abby will kill you."

"It is your way, and I am the only one who can raise Wanheda's station above what it already is," Roan continues.

"No," Bellamy commands. He turns to the council. "Please, special…wise… smart Ingsoc… I don't know how to address you; diplomacy is not... Please consider offering us help without the ceremony. I know you have your reasons for the request, but Clarke… she… she…" Bellamy stutters again. He takes a breath and controls his emotions for a moment. "Clarke should marry for love, not to save her people."

Clarke wouldn't look at Roan or Bellamy. "How dare they?" Clarke asked herself. They were undermining her. She was going to ask if they could think of something else they could do or suggest one or the other. For a moment she even thought she'd put Jasper in the mix, until them mentioned children. She couldn't have children with Jasper. Jasper was…well… Jasper a friend who she cared about, but had no romantic feelings for him at all.

The members of Ingsoc found the impassioned speech endearing if not naive to the enth degree. Theo stands. "If Wanheda were common, she could marry for love," Theo started kindly. "Wan…" he started again, but felt it was too formal. "Clarke will marry, but we will deliberate on who it should be."

Ingsoc 1 stood. "We will discuss tonight and then tell you tomorrow after 12 bell. Dismissed."

The abrupt end of the meeting throws everyone off. Raja recovered first and motioned for everyone to start moving. Miller and Jasper moved the screen and radio with them and they all left the room. A teenager in a pale purple color rushes up to the group. "Excuse me, Wanheda Ingsoc 4 would like to dine with you, the King, and Protector tonight, eight P.M."

"Please, tell Ingsoc 4 we'd be delighted to come," Clarke answered keeping her voice even. She was still very upset at everyone.

"You are not to answer for the King!" Latone yells getting in Clarkes face.

Miller steps in between them, giving Latone a stern back off look. Bellamy moved behind Clarke putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "She needs to learn her place. You have been insulting MY King since we left your village. It is not right, learn your place."

Clarke cocks her head at Latone and just walks past him not addressing his complaint. "We are not done here!" Latone shouts after her. Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, and Miller follow Clarke. Roan motions Latone that they should follow.

When they return to the now empty chair room Clarke rounds on Bellamy, she is very upset with him. "We need to talk, alone," she seethes. Roan has a self-satisfied look on his face and Miller, Jasper and Octavia find it amusing and a little scared of angry Clarke. "And wipe that self-satisfied look off your face Roan! It is my life you're screwing with!" Latone lunges towards Clarke, but is stopped by Miller.

"My room," Bellamy tells her. Clarke stalks off in the direction of the hotel.

Two bell chimes are heard.

"The Lunch carts are opening. Get Jasper some food and rest," he tells Octavia as Miller is dealing with Latone. He turns to Roan, "Get your guard in check or I'm taking him down." Bellamy runs to catch up with Clarke.

 **I hope you really enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Ingsoc? What do you think about Clarke being related to the Carnavale people?**

 **The story is starting to wind down, but there is still a lot of action to go and one more major twist and of course they will return to Arkadia.**

 **Tell me what you think**

 **oo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Thank you for waiting for the chapter. I'm sorry for the gap; between the holidays, applying to go back to college(It's been 10 years) and getting 2 sinus infections I haven't had a lot of time for writing.**

 **I'm keeping the content PG-ish for this chapter there will be heavier in a chapter or two.**

 **Thank you for liking and following the story.**

 **I hope you like it. I don't own The 100**

Chapter 19

Miller, Octavia, and Jasper sit along the wall next to Bellamy's room like they are waiting for the principle to stop talking to their parents after they get into trouble. All they can hear is a muffled argument. Roan walks by. "What are you doing?" He asks laughing.

"Listening to them argue," informs Jasper. Roan joins them sitting next to Octavia and forcing Latone to sit next to Miller. Roan felt bad for his guard. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Is heard from Clarke. Everyone jumps a little hearing the first clear sentence.

Octavia starts laughing hysterically.

"What?" Asks Miller laughing too.

"Their speeches. Do you remember them?" Octavia asked.

"Let the privileged do the work for a change.' Or the 'The grounders should worry about us!" Miller joins in the laughter. "My favorite."

"My favorite 'We are Grounders, now,'" Jasper inputs. Octavia, Miller, and Jasper continue laughing. Latone scoffs.

"What?" Miller snaps breaking the mood.

"You fall from the sky and think you can take everything," Latone answers.

Miller, Jasper, and Octavia give Latone the evil eye. "We've bent over backwards to appease you," Miller snips. Octavia gets really quiet. Roan tries to keep the peace. The last thing they needed was for their envoy to publically fight each other.

xXx

Inside the room Clarke and Bellamy are on opposite sides of the bed. "They want you to have children!"

"I know!"

"We can figure out another way."

"What other way? Have you magically figured out on your own how we're going to survive the winter? Huh?"

"You're NOT MARRYING HIM!"

"I don't take orders from you! I'm gonna need a better option"

Pause for breathing

"You should marry someone you love!" Bellamy shouts.

"I've known since I was 10 I would never be able to marry for love," Clarke scoffs back. "Love matches were not a thing on Alpha- maybe on Mecca where you're from they were, but not for me. Not ever." Clarke starts to pace away from Bellamy who is softening to Clarkes.

"Clarke?" Bellamy gasps. "Please"

Clarke continues to pace like a caged animal and Bellamy stays still.

They know they are just fighting in circles.

"Children, Clarke."

"At least I can have more than one now. I can love my children. If I can do that I'll be happy."

"You can't just rely on your children to make you happy. Trust me; they won't make you happy all the time."

Silence as longing and tenderness fill Bellamy's eyes. Clarke matches the tenderness.

"Marry me," Bellamy breaths.

"What?!" Clarke asks shocked that that even came out of his mouth. "Are you having a stroke?"

"No. Marry me!" Bellamy shouts.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Clarke shouts.

"Why not?!"

"Why even ask? I can't say 'yes,' they choose who I marry."

"You want to say yes?" Bellamy feels warm in his chest.

"I… I…You" she stutters

BANG. Something falls against the door.

"What now?" Bellamy sighs.

Bellamy opens it to find Miller and Latone in a full blown fight with Octavia and Roan trying to break it up.

"Miller! Stop!" Bellamy shouts deeply. Octavia holds back Miller and Roan holds back Latone.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks Roan.

"Just two strong warriors arguing a point. Its fine," Roan answers letting Latone go giving him a "you start fighting again, I'll kill you," look.

Everyone is quiet for a moment in a very awkward silence. Bellamy's proposal and questions, and logic weighing on Clarkes mind.

Roan turns to face Clarke and Bellamy.

"I asked Rajadean what to expect with our dinner with Ingsoc 4. I've never been introduced," Roan explains. "He asked if the three of us could join him in the rose garden."

"Of course, because going for a walk will help us," Bellamy scoffs.

"Fine stay here. Take a nap," Roan concedes sarcastically. "Shall we, my Queen," Roan flirts offering Clarke his arm.

Bellamy straightens his back, glaring at Roan.

"I should go with you," Miller tells them.

"I'll take care of the King and his _future_ Queen," Latone pipes in challenging Miller.

Miller starts to argue, but Bellamy stops him.

"It's okay," Bellamy whispers. "Don't argue. I'll go, I trust Raja."

Clarke grabs her coat, pulls out a flask and tries to hand it to Octavia.

Jasper grabs the flask excited, but when he opens it he can't seem to take a sip. "I'll have some later," he says handing the flask to Octavia.

"If you start getting a head ach or your hands start to shake take a sip or two. We're almost done weaning you and I don't want you starting to have complications now," Clarke tells Jasper. "Roan, please leave your guard here. It's a request."

Latone starts to argue, but is waved off by Roan.

"We'll meet back here, I'll radio when we are on the way back," Bellamy tells them placing a hand on the small of Clarke's back and leading her out the door.

oOo

The rose garden is a large stone walled garden with an arched door covered in ivy. They are escorted in and met with a sea of color. Not just your typical white, yellow, and red variety of roses, but indigo, purple, blue, and lavender just to name a few.

Raja waited for them at a Gazebo in the center. He put together a light lunch. "Thank you for coming," Raja started.

"Can we skip the pleasantries," Bellamy asks clinching his fists.

"Getting a little sick of the pomp and circumstance?" Raja asks.

"Yes, we have precious little time to find a solution and at this rate if we don't find something here we won't have time to find something else." Bellamy states while Clarke gives him a "Stop" look. Roan scoffs.

Raja starts to laugh and play with a key fob from his pocket. "I was never into politics either. But sometimes we have to play."

They sit in silence for a while nibbling on the small lunch. Bellamy doesn't eat. Raja informs. "The Rose Garden is a lovely spot for lunch. Is it not?" Raja is formal and gives Bellamy a hint filled look.

A servant appears from behind a bush carrying a tray of bread, sauces, and cheese. "The twins are doing well by the way." Raja continues in a lofty tone playing with a FOB. Bellamy picked up on the hint that the walls have ears. "How did you know what to do?"

"I studied medicine on the ark," Clarke answered a little confused why he asked; Raja knew that from when he held her hand.

"How did you deal with twins- the only one child deal?"

"It just never happened."

Raja didn't look convinced. "If I brought some of the village doctors to you could you train them to do that? Maybe some other operations?"

Clarke blinked a few times. Her brain was on overload. Was it a trick? Was he telling them that his people would help us? Did he want her to negotiate?

Raja stayed quiet watching the servant put plates of sauce and bread on the table.

The servant leaves. Raja presses a button on the FOB; a shiver runs up Clarke and Bellamy's back. "We have two minutes before we have ears on us again." Raja pants out. "Tonight's dinner is a way for an Ingsoc to see how you are one on one. Ingsoc 1 loves Roan, but he is just your Emissary on this trip, it is the Sky People asking for help not Promheda Dawners." Raja starts speaking quickly. "'From the ashes we will rise.'" He inserts. "Ingsoc 4 will have two other guests tonight: one is a lie detector, the other I don't know. _My_ spies haven't figured that out." Roan starts to interrupt. "Please don't, we don't have time for questions. We've known about the long winter for a while, our soothsayer saw it a year ago, but it has two outcomes and the all-knowing Ingsoc 1 hates that he doesn't know." Clarke starts to interrupt. "We have 10 seconds. I want to help you, and I'm pulling every political string to make that happen."

"Say yes to training our country doctors and we'll discuss that and King Roan training our troops over the rest of lunch without asking for anything in return and I won't hold you to it if my people turn you down." Raja finishes quickly not really making a lot of sense than mouths 3… 2… 1. "My mother or Jackson would be better, but I'd be happy to show them what I can before we go," Clarke tells him. She looks to Roan to see how to handle the rest of Lunch, but he seems unfazed by the new revelation so she looks to Bellamy. Bellamy is just as shocked over this insight to the culture, he just slips his hand into hers squeezing it.

They continued lunch with talk of operations Clarke can teach and what Roan can do to train the troops. Raja walks them to the edge of the Rose garden to send them off to dress for dinner. "I had my Man send garments to your room for dinner tonight," he tells them as they reach the edge. He shakes hands with Roan and hugs Clarke (Which makes both Bellamy and Roan uncomfortable). "I need a moment with Bellamy," he says. Roan rolls his eyes and ducks under the arched door. Bellamy nods to Clarke and she leaves. "You asked Clarke to marry you?" Raja asks.

"How do you know?"

"I just touched her," Raja says like it's obvious. "Inhibitions masters can raise and lower inhibitions, all inhibitions. Do not lean towards punching the King." Bellamy nods a little nervous about the dinner. "You can't tell the others. It would give away I told you. Focus on Clarke, just focus on Clarke."

xXx

Bellamy and Clarke convinced Miller that he could stay in and they'd be safe with just Latone for the night. Miller after getting exact directions to where the dinner was being held and Bellamy had to have a radio hidden so Roan and Latone didn't know about it, so if anything did go wrong Miller could tell Raja what had happened.

Before dinner the group checked in with Raven and Monty at Arkadia. The ship was getting patched up and they had worked up a simple air filtration system with a few backups.

Jaha had found a New Dawn bunker that could work to protect against the elements, but something had failed during the radiation and it was a mess. They also started looking to see if anything from Mount Weather could be salvaged, but it was a no go. The parking structures were looking like a good fit, but they were still figuring out ventilation so fires could be started without killing them.

Raven warned about a couple ash clouds that could head their way and asked if they had gotten _anything_ from the Carnavalclan.

Those who got assignments before Bellamy and Clarke left gave updates and reports. It didn't take long, but it was still a little longer than they were expecting to spend on the conversation.

After they checked in with Raven, they brought Roan in to check in on Polis that call didn't go as well. There was a lot of infighting between the clans. Azgeda was still in charge, but it was being challenged. The Flame keepers were hounding all the ambassadors to allow them to take over the council since they knew the Spirit of the Commanders best and could rule like them. They wanted to find another round of Night Bloods to be trained.

Roan made it known anyone who challenged his rule would be left out in the cold when they learned to survive.

Clarke excused herself from the conversation. She didn't want Night Blood children to be found. She didn't want more children like Luna who hide themselves away or Lexa who was hard. She also, didn't want Roan to think she was making a play for the Flame.

Roan, Bellamy, and Clarke got ready for dinner. Roan and Bellamy were wearing dinner jackets with tails; Roan wearing a purple vest and Bellamy a red and gold vest. Clarke was wearing a long full skirt white dress with gold polk-a-dot dress with a sweet heart neckline. Bellamy and Roan couldn't keep their eyes off of her.

oOo

A little before sunset they were brought by carriage to a clearing with a structure that looked like Stonehenge. Bellamy was in awe of the place he'd learned about in history. Roan was mildly impressed with the structure but didn't show it. He did show his ire over Bellamy openly finding this place impressive. Clarke was impressed but was thinking about what they needed to discuss that night.

Ingsoc 4 met them at the end of a walking path. "Welcome to Sanctuary," she greeted. "Please follow me."

They all followed taking the path, Ingsoc 4 kept a steady dialogue of small talk and small inquiries about their visit.

"Was this here before or did someone build it after?" Bellamy asked curiously indicating the Stonehenge style rock formation.  
"The rocks were here, but we Theos were the ones to build it. The histories tell us that it is the true form of an altar."

They walk for a little farther when they get to a small colonial style house. "We build this from paintings we found."

They walk in to a massive living space and dining room featuring a large fire place. Bellamy and Clarke blush a little seeing the fireplace. Roan notices their reaction and groans.

Latone is lead to the upper kitchen near the dining room where he is close enough to his charges, but is not in the room.

There are a man and woman at the table around Bellamy's age. "I have a question, if you can answer. The prefixes to names Raja, Theo, Doc, Tan what do they mean?" Clarke asks.

Ingsoc 4 doesn't answer right away, just places everyone in boy/girl order. Clarke is between the other people and Roan and Bellamy are on either side of Ingsoc 4, who rings a bell when everyone is settled. Four servants come in dressed in gray, one carrying a wine carafe and three holding trays of food. They go around and everyone serves themselves. After everyone is served, all the servants, except the wine barer, leaves. Ingsoc 4 starts eating small bits and the rest follow.

"The prefixes are titles on what we study. I studied the histories and religion so I'm a Theo- Theoanne," Ingsoc 4 explains. "I'm on Ingsoc so my title has changed. I'm still a theo and represent theo's on the council, but to the outside world I am above the title system."

"I am Rajalana," the girl says between bites. "I studied government and leadership."

"I'm Docdicken," the boy adds.

Everyone is quiet for a moment eating. Neither Clarke nor Bellamy enjoys what's in front of them. It's bitter and mushy, but they eat it anyway trying not to taste it.

Docdicken is studying them and gives a small signal to Ingsoc 4.

Roan watches Bellamy and Clarke intensely. "Why are they so shy around each other?" he asks himself. "What happened during the fight?"

Bellamy knows Roan is watching them is getting sick of being watched like an animal in a zoo. "What is it, Roan?" Bellamy asks suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're watching us again. So what is it this time? Finding a way to convince her that you're her only choice?"

Clarke is stunned by the exchange.

"I am her only choice," Roan states.

"Can we discuss this later?" Clarke asks taking the last bit of food.

Docdicken signals Rajalana.

The bell is rung again and the servants return to clear plates and bring another course. This one Roan doesn't like, Clarke is alright with it, and since there's lots of juicy meat in it, Bellamy loves it. Clarke gives Bellamy a coy smile when she notices how much he's enjoying the dish.

The sun starts to go down so Ingsoc 4 levitates some candles from around the room and guilds them to the table. "Does everyone have powers here?" Clarke asks watching a candle land in front of her. She noticed the light shimmering on Bellamy's face and it broke her chain of thought.

"Not all, but most," Ingsoc 4 answers simply. She gives a stern look to Rajalana.

Clarke wanted more answers and she was actively fighting herself from asking them. She was also fighting the urge to reach across the table and kiss Bellamy. It was when she was about to lose the battle she realized one of them was doing something to the room. "Fine if they want us to open up, I'll ask away," Clarke thought. She didn't realize the smile on Docdicken was hiding behind his wine glass. "Why do you make people marry before you give information? If there's more than one contender why don't you let the person you're pressing into marriage pick who'd they want to marry? Can your people actually help save our people? Which one of you is lowering inhibitions?" Clarke rapid fire asks. Roan and Bellamy laugh and the rest follow. Clarke lets them laugh, but she'd like answers.

After the laughter dies down Ingsoc 4 rings the bell again and they get another course. "How many courses are there?" Bellamy asks rubbing his stomach.

"Two more after this one, but this one helps settle the stomach," Ingsoc 4 answers.

"We have our reason for the marriage component, it makes more sense to us than the outside world, but when you marry, you'll notice it. It's a political marriage so both parties must get something out of it and that often cannot be decided by the people we asks because they see both sides." Ingsoc 4 informs.

"I don't understand," Clarke tells her.

"You will."

The next course is a silky broth, everyone spoons a few mouthfuls and their stomachs settle.

Ingsoc 4 signals Rajalana discreetly. She then proceeded to interrogate them with: "How's your mother, Roan?" "Do you derive satisfaction of justice when you kill someone, Bellamy?" "Why are you reluctant to marry Roan?" (for Clarke obviously) "Why did you trust Lexa after the betrayal?" "Why do you trust Clarke?" "Your plan to one day conquer Carnavale will not work, Roan. Why are you still planning it?" "Is Octavia of marriageable age?" Bellamy's response was "no way in hell," but Clarke contradicted saying after the long winter would be "a more opportune time for that."

She kept them all on their toes.

A few times throughout the night Bellamy actively fought the urge to just punch Roan, but he followed Raja's advice and just focused on Clarke.

xXx

Bellamy walked Clarke back to her room. Both were still feeling the effects of the lowering inhibitions power they were subjected to the whole night. "Are we sleeping in your room or mine tonight?" Clarke asks suddenly. "You might as well stay with me tonight, I have a bigger bed."

Bellamy is quiet. He normally is able to shove his feelings down, but after dinner it wasn't working.

"Do you think it wise?" Bellamy asks. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know, but it's either now or later," Clarke answered opening the door. Bellamy shrugged and walks into the room and pulls out the radio. "Miller."

"Yeah, boss?" Miller's voice flows through the radio.

"I'm in Clarkes' room for the night."

"Sure thing." Miller's mirth was evident.

Clarke and Bellamy just smiles and climb into bed. They face each other.

"We should do anything," Bellamy whispers brushing a loose hair behind her ear.

"I know. Just sleep," Clarke replies cradling his head.

Bellamy blows out the candle. "Close your eyes," he whispers "You're safe." Clarke closes her eyes letting sleep take her, Bellamy let himself slip into sleep.

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I'm back on a better writing schedule so I should be updating more often.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **oo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I want to apologize for being away for so long. As some of you know, I am a judge for a film festival and all of my writing time was spent watching movies to do the final judging. The festival was the first week of March and it was a success. After a week of reading what I had written I have finished Chapter 20. I'm thinking there's only going to be another 5 or 6 chapters before the story ends.**

 **I'm not sure who asked me this, but I have to thank you because it showed a major plot hole in the story. I know you are a Roarke and weren't sure how I was going to make a Bellarke in the end and I had to rethink it. I hope you like it**

 **Well without any farther delay the next chapter for In the Cold. I do not own the 100.**

Chapter 20

The next morning was simple. Bellamy called Octavia, Miller, and Jasper to Clarke's room. Clarke checked on Jasper, he was suffering from mild alcohol withdrawal- he only took a few sips from the flask the night before- Clarke gave him a mild sedative that calmed his symptoms but didn't knock him out. They all called Raven- Will answered.

"Mr. Blake," Will's voice comes through the radio.

"I told you to call me Bellamy. How's the studying going?"

"I'm ready to go on the mapping mission."

"How about your other subjects? Are you doing well in them too?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy playfully rolls his eyes at her and smirks. Clarke lightly places her hand on his shoulder; Bellamy grabs her hand for a moment. "They're going okay, I guess. I don't like them as much as star mapping," Will tells them sweetly.

"Will, you were supposed to wake me when they radioed," Raven scolded.

A knock is heard at the door. Roan and Latone come in. Miller and Latone make eye contact but then look away.

"Anything to report?" Bellamy asks Raven.  
Miller and Latone make eye contact again. Miller's heart flutters a moment before he remembers he's angry with the man. He turns away.

"Nothing new, I should have air quality reports on the ash cloud tomorrow," Raven tells them sleepily.

"Get some sleep, Raven. We need you alive," Clarke ordered.

Bellamy and Clarke whisper to each other as Jasper and Miller setup to call Polis. Octavia and Roan watch the two of them as Clarke smiles and giggles. Kane's voice comes through the radio.

"I'm glad you called. What is this about you getting married Clarke?" he exclaims. Clarke and Bellamy jump at the sound of Kane's voice. "You can't make this decision; we could've sent someone up to…"

"They wouldn't have accepted someone else."

"And who are you marrying? And have you told my mother?"

"No, she has more important things to worry about. She and Monty are trying to build portable breathing filters for the ash clouds that are coming. This way if someone is out and they get hit then they have some protection."

"Has Jaha found any bunkers that would be useful?" Clarke asks trying to change the subject.

"Maybe. We're getting off topic!" Kane yells. "What kind… who are they making you marry? Raven said something about kids!"

Clarke closes her eyes as she lets the stress of being a young leader fill her and then she lets it go. "Kane always supports me in the end," Clarke reminds herself in her head. She quickly answers the questions. "Did the rebellion die down after the conference yesterday?" Clarke asked for Roan's benefit.

"Yes, no one wants to be left out in the cold. However, Ice Nation needs to loosen the grip a little. Trade has slowed down because of all the precautions as the gate. The economy needs to be doing better inside Polis if you want peace."

Roan gives some orders and asks to talk to a few key people. After everything was said and done, Roan handed the receiver back to Bellamy.

"I am holding off telling Abby about the wedding until you know who you are marrying." Kane tells them. "Roan, I wish you had warned us about this. We are supposed to be allies." With that he said his goodbyes and they were done.

xXx

After the daily debrief they split up. Clarke wanted to explore the city above ground. To everyone's surprise, Octavia said she'd go with her. Bellamy said he'd go too, but Miller insisted that he come to watch the city guard work out since they could learn more about city guarding. (Octavia had told Miller she wanted to talk to Clarke alone) Roan and Jasper went to the Chair Room- Jasper was being introduced as father and meeting the one who would be carrying his child.

The above ground city was a ruin of the city it once was. Most of the tall buildings were skeletons of what they once were. Octavia said she heard some of the warriors talking about a shop in the market by the water that had swords made of unbreakable steal.

When they got to the market, Clarke followed Octavia mindlessly. As the afternoon was getting closer she couldn't help but think her life was going to change in a few hours. She wished her Mom was here. "What's going to happen this afternoon?" she asked herself. "Once they choose do we get married right away?" "What is the ceremony going to be like?" "How do they choose who's the third in this weird marriage?" "What was Bellamy thinking right now?" "I gotta stop thinking about Bellamy." These were just a few questions she was asking herself. Clarke was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear a word Octavia was saying until Octavia clapped about an inch from Clarke's face.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked after she got Clarke's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought. I may be getting married today. I don't know if I'm ready."

"What's going on between you and my brother?" Octavia asks a little upset. Clarke shakes her head trying to catch up with blunt question.

"Nothing."

"Be honest, Clarke. I don't want my brother hurt when Ingsoc chooses Roan for you," Octave tells her in a low voice. "I don't want him hurt."

Clarke softens a little. A small, personal smile flashes on Clarkes face. "I don't want to hurt Bellamy."

"My brother loves you." Clarke didn't respond, she knows how dangerous it is for someone to love her, just look at her track record. She turned to a stall to look at some broaches. Octavia wasn't put off- Clarke was not a broach person- or at least Octavia didn't think she was. Clarke turned suddenly and starts pulling Octavia to a nearby square with benches.  
"I don't want to hurt him either. I don't, but it's not up to me who I marry. As you said it's probably going to be Roan. I tried to make them see it should be Bellamy. It should be Bellamy." Clarke stares off for a moment. "I don't want him to die, maybe it shouldn't be him." Octavia looks to Clarke who continues to talk to herself.

"Why would Bellamy die?" Octavia's question pulls Clarke out of her musing. Bells start to chime.

"We should head back," Clarke stands and walks away. Octavia follows still very confused.

oOo

Bellamy and Miller stroll through the barracks. Bellamy notices someone is tailing them and starts to fidget. "He's been following us since Jasper got the patronus procedure," Miller tells. "Latone thought he was trailing the King, but he's following us." Bellamy hates the feeling of being watch, but tries to act as if he hasn't seen him.  
"They may have someone on the King as well. Or they have enough to spy on all of us when we separate." Bellamy observes. "Why did Octavia want to talk to Clarke alone?" Bellamy asks suddenly. "O's not Clarke's number one fan."

They reach an obstacle course and watch as teenagers run the course. A man in a Scarlett red shirt blows a whistle to let the next group to start. "She just asked if I could pull you away from Clarke for a few hours. I think she's worried about you."

"She's not worried about me," Bellamy says dejectedly. He walks over to the man in the red shirt and asks if he and Miller can run the course. The man just shrugs and points to a line.

"Really Bellamy?" Miller whines

"It'll be fun and we could learn a few things," Bellamy replies through gritted teeth so the tail wouldn't see them talking. "I bet you I do the course faster"

"Clean up duty for a week when we get home?"

"A month." Miller and Bellamy shake on it. Their whistle blows and they hit the ground running.

xXx

Latone, Roan, and Jasper sit in the throne room listening to a boring speech about genetic diversity and the importance of strong genes being transferred to carry on from the gifts given delivered by a man in a dark blue shirt. "We have new blood coming in ancestry we lost at the forsakening. We have run splicing models and are in wonder of what they can do." The presenter explains.

"Well if we didn't they wouldn't force us to be fathers," Jasper scoffs. "I don't see how my genes will help anyone."

"A long winter is coming and it is important that we keep the bloodlines strong. Now on with the matching." The man in blue announces. Girls ages 10 to 18 come onto the stage. Jasper is horrified at how young some of the girls are.

"Wait, some of these girls aren't even…" Jasper is at a loss for words.  
"The date of conception is set for the future. The younger girls won't have children for 10 years maybe longer," Roan explains quietly. Jasper relaxed a little after that. The man in blue starts calling boys names and pairs them with the girls on the stage.  
"What if they don't want to have kids or if they like girls or boys?" Jasper asks curiously.

"Procreation is key," Roan answers automatically. "It's not really the point."

Jasper is confused by the answer, but before he can ask another question he's called to the stage. He is paired with a round face, dark haired girl of about 15. "Hi, I'm Jasper," he whispers to her.

"I'm Mary," she whispers back with a smile. She hands him a card with 2 years written on it.

The ceremony ends and everyone starts to leave. Raja makes his way through the crowd to reach Roan and Jasper. "Roan, may I have a word," Raja asks formally.

Jasper taking the hint that he is not invited to the conversation. "Would you like to go for a walk to get to know each other?" Jasper asks Mary.

"Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes. Don't make me come find you," Roan threatens. Japser waves his hands and walks off with Mary. Raja leads Roan to a small conference room off to the left of the room.

"I want you to tell Ingsoc that you don't want to marry Clarke," Raja explains.

"Why would I do that? Your people won't help us if Clarke doesn't marry."

"I can get them to choose Bellamy if you drop out."

"But marrying Wanheda helps me at home too. She is a powerful symbol with my people."  
"Your people call her commander of death and blame her for all death. Fear will not keep people in line for long during the long winter." Raja states.

Roan rolls the thought in his head. His people would respect Clarke and her power if he married her. He knew Raja had taken a liking to Bellamy, he hadn't realized how much of a liking. Roan stayed silent for a moment thinking why Raja was asking him this- was it just his respect for Bellamy or did he know something?

"Why are you asking this? What do you know?" Roan asked slowly. Raja stayed silent this time. He had watched Roan get information out of his predecessor easily with a well-placed question. Raja didn't trust Roan, but knew he needed a compelling reason for Roan to give up his gaining Clarke's symbol.

"I know that Clarke will be a great leader and she can't do that as a figure head of your nation. You won't give her more power than she has, just bring her out when you need her to be a symbol," Raja explains. "What you call Skykrue will not follow you blindly like Heda's people and even then you'll have strife with or without Clarke." Raja continues.

Raja is quiet for a moment to let what he said to sink in. He had another ace or two to throw if he needed to.

"They will fall in line when I tell them to," Roan insists.

"I've seen what I Octavia can do. She is respected by your people and will be a good head of military for your people. She's smart and a true warrior." Raja throws his first Ace. Roan thinks about it. Octavia is very young, barely 17, but she was a good warrior, strong and taught well by Lincoln and Indra.

"Bellamy would sell me Clarke to keep me from his sister," Roan laughed.

"You may be surprised," Raja tells him straight faced.

"She's too young."

"You can take Jasmine with you," Raja throws his other ace. Roan spins on Raja.

"What?"

"She can go with you. You'd either have to spend the long winter with us or she'd have to go with you because her conception date is in a year. You can use her gift."

Roan is baffled by the new revelation. Not many Carnivale people leave Carnival. And most certainly they do not use their gifts outside home boarders. He could keep her gift secret. It's not that hard, Tangaulise keeps his gifts quiet. He only knew about it because of the scandal surrounding his wedding. Raja takes Roan's hand. "You can always just ask what I'm thinking," Roan sighs.

"I wouldn't get an truthful answer," Raja sighs. "Yes, you could keep Jasmine's gift a secret and learn what your ambassadors are thinking and know if people are plotting against you. You can also read a room before you walk in."

"Does she know you're using her as a bargaining chip," Roan asks.

"I'm Raja, people go where I tell them to," Raja tells him with false bravado, Roan raises an eye brow. "Of course I did, I like breathing." Roan barks a laugh. "Look, I get it, Clarke could help you, but if you marry Octavia and bring Jasmine with you than you'll have a respected warrior and an empath. All you got to do is go into Ingsoc in 10 minutes and say Clarke should marry Bellamy. I will get them to let you Marry Octavia and Jasmine is already packing to head to Po'lis with you."

Raja holds out his hand for Roan who takes his arm at the elbow and they shake.

oOo

Clarke paces the Hallway outside the Ingsoc theater as Octavia sits along the wall with her eyes closed. "Sit down, Clarke."

"No, I'm good," Clarke replies shaking her hands. "I've got a lot of energy, we haven't had an active crisis for a while." Octavia snickers. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Not an active crisis- we're just waiting for an ice age, but that's not an active crisis."

"We're not running from spears or people trying to steal bone marrow, or fighting to keep a computer from downloading us all, is all I mean."

Bellamy and Miller arrive they look freshly clean, but there is a clump of mud in Bellamy's hair and Millers neck is scratched up.

"What happened?" Clarke asks trying to get the mud out of Bellamy's hair by running her fingers through it.

"We were participating in the training. Miller got stuck in some bushes," Bellamy laughed remembering the look.

"That's not fair, that rock tilted and the seaweed had thorns. I didn't think seaweed had thorns," Miller defends himself.

"Where is the training course and when I can I run it?" Octavia asks jealous.

Japser saunters up with Mary. "Oh, hello everyone, this is Mary," Jasper introduces her to everyone. "She's…going to have my baby in…(pulls out the card) two years nine months, if this sheet tells the truth." Clarke was about to say something, but the door opens. The lights are on and Roan is already inside.

"Roan, I thought we were meeting outside," Clarke scolds.

"I was withdrawing my name to be your husband," Roan explains. Clarke goes pale and starts to fall backwards. Bellamy catches her before she goes too far.

"You've just killed us all," she whispers angrily feeling almost as betrayed as she did outside Mt. Weather.

They line up, Bellamy stays partially behind Clarke to make sure she stays on her feet.

Ingsoc 1 stands clearing his throat. "We have reviewed everything you've told us and what you have to offer. We have talked to the ones you've come into contact with while here and watched you when you were alone," Ingsoc 1 starts pompously. "We knew the long winter was coming, our soothsayers have been predicting it for a year, but instrumental confirmation is always useful."

The room started to see-saw for Clarke, they were going to change her life forever.

"We will help you as much as possible." Clarke let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she was swaying again. "King Roan has made a convincing argument that the Ceremony of Earth and People would be stronger if Wanheda Clarke married Protector Blake, and though we do not understand the sudden switch, the soothsayer says it's a good choice. Wanheda Clarke and Protector Blake will marry tomorrow after Protector Blake is introduced into Fatherhood. And because of the unexpected outcome, we would like for you to marry the breeder so we only loose one extra person during the long winter." Clarke was about to fall at the shock of what was happening. "Roan will marry Incognito Blake and Jasmine Sot- sister of Raja."

Bellamy's ears perked up at the idea of his sister marrying.

"Octavia is too young to marry, she is only 16," Bellamy argues.

"As of yesterday I'm seventeen, thanks for remembering," Octavia scoffs.

Ingsoc 1 considers this for a moment. "It will be a betrothal for now," Ingsoc 1 concedes. "The commitment ceremony will happen the day before you leave. You are dismissed."

Clarke takes a deep breath and steadies herself against the shock. "Clarke?" Clarke turns to Bellamy in almost a daze.

"Yes, Bellamy. I'll marry you," Clarke tells with an a-matter-of-fact tone.

 **Thank you again for waiting for this chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter in 10 days or less. I have a cracked screen on my combo and it's driving me crazy and I have to see how much it costs to fix and how long it will take. Like seriously it's driving me crazy.**

 **Please tell me what you think and like and share.**

 **Love you all**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back finally. Water and computers don't mix found that out the hard way. I finally decided to type on my husband's computer so I could finish my stories. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and liking, sharing, and favorite-ing my story.  
This is a Bellarke chapter and we find out who is going to be the third in the strange marriage thing.  
I don't own the 100.**

Chapter 21

Clarke was in a daze after the meeting. Raja lead everyone into the hall. "The lunch carts are closing, why don't we go to the Garden for lunch," Raja suggests. Bellamy watches Clarke as she slowly nods.  
"Can Mary come?" Jasper asks boldly. Clarke glares at Jasper, and Mary is not exactly excited about the prospect of eating lunch with the Rajadean.  
"You're a Theo, Mary?" Raja asks her kindly.  
"Yes, I'm studying to be an outside ambassador," Mary answers as formally as possible. "I should be in class."  
"I'll message your teacher that you are eating with me."

They had lunch and Roan saw Bellamy becoming increasingly worried about Clarke. He didn't understand why- Clarke was quiet, but she answered questions and she talked about what procedures she could teach the outside medical staff. "Maybe he's getting cold feet?" Roan asked himself.

Raja noticed Bellamy worrying about Clarke too. He didn't need to touch Clarke to know how she was feeling. She was thinking about her mother and a man in space... her father? Parental units weren't very important in the city. The towns parental units were a thing, but in the city it wasn't like that. They needed some time together, he determined.

After lunch Raja asked Roan to join him for dinner to discuss the deal they had made. He also suggested that Roan, Miller and Octavia watch afternoon maneuvers and for Jasper and Mary to spend the afternoon in class. Roan knew that he was trying to get Clarke and Bellamy some time together.

XXX

Bellamy and Clarke walked back to her room in silence. When they got to the door, Clarke turns to Bellamy. "I'm tired, it's been a long day," Clarke said her voice straining a little.  
"Clarke?"  
"I'm fine. Just tired."  
"Clarke." Clarke opens the door to the room.  
"Bellamy, I can't..." §Bellamy wasn't going to let her get away with shutting him out. They'd come to far for that. If this was going to work they needed to be open about what was going on. He knew they did better together. He knew that when they stopped talking things went wrong and people died. Clarke tried to close the door but he stopped her and walked into the room.  
"Bellamy!" Clarke shouts.  
"No, Clarke. What's wrong? Talk to me," Bellamy shouts back. Clarke just rolls her eyes and tries to move to the door again. "Clarke the last time we stopped talking, I...I was used...I let my anger get the best of me and you fell in love with the woman who betrayed us."  
"I'm just tired." Bellamy gives her a 'Cut the crap' look. Clarke glares for a moment. "It's noting, it's been a long few weeks, it's catching up to me." Bellamy isn't buying it. "Bellamy," Clarke pleads.  
"Clarke," Bellamy replies.

Silence

"I'm getting married!" Clarke shouts. "At 18! Without my father here, without my Mother, without Wells or anyone who knew me before I was...I was...I was this person who is suppose to" Clarke starts to pace as her feelings started flooding out. "... knows the answers. Now I have to teach medical procedures and I'm not a fully trained doctors. Jackson or my Mother should be doing that. And we don't even know...We need shelter we need food... we need I don't know. And even if we can find shelter we have 13 clans...13 CLANS that hate each other and then there's food and medicine and ...and...and" Bellamy kissed Clarke deeply. Clarke was shocked at first, but then let her pent up emotion out and kissed him back.

They backed up a few steps until they feel backwards onto the bed. Breaking apart they shed their jacket and shirt. Gasping for breath he looked into Clarke's crystal blue eyes that were darkened with need and lust, and kisses her again.

Bellamy felt like his skin was on fire with need as their bodies moved together.  
Clarke gasped at the feeling of Bellamy inside her as waves of pleasure filled her body. Flowing together, gasping, kissing, touching. They let everything go, all the responsibilities, all the worry, nothing else matter in that moment than each other.

OOO

The setting sun cast long shadows around the room. Clarke and Bellamy lay side by side out of breath. "We're missing dinner," Clarke laughs. "I'm not hungry," Bellamy laughs kissing her. After a moment the realities of life staled Bellamy and he rolls onto his back. "Uggg, I got to check in with Miller. See how O's doing. You need to check on Jasper, and make sure Roan feels like he's still King or something," he lists.  
Clarke closes her eyes sighing. "No," Clarke groans keeping her eyes closed. Bellamy covers his eyes then turns on his side facing Clarke. Clarke opens her eyes and faces Bellamy.

"I got an idea," Bellamy tells her and kissing her. Lifting the radio. "Hey Miller, do you copy?"  
"Yeah, Boss." Clarke kisses Bellamy's neck. "Everyone okay?" He asks before he kisses Clarke.  
"We're a little hungry, but alive."  
"Go eat."

"I really should check on Jasper. He may need meds."  
"I've got a better idea," he whispers kissing her lightly and moving on top of her. Clarke welcomes him.  
"You... just... said," Clarke says between kisses.  
"Forget...what...I just said," Bellamy replies between kisses before kissing her more deeply.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

XXX

Just before

Outside the room Jasper, Miller, and Octavia sit along the wall again. "Where's Mary?" Miller asks.  
"She has a study group. I don't do study groups," Jasper replies with a wavy hand gesture. Miller just laughs and Octavia looks a little sad she didn't get a chance to go to school with the others.

Miller and Bellamy have their conversation. Octavia huffing and rolling her eyes the entire time.

"They've been at it all day," Octavia huffs. "I'm hungry." Octavia stands and pounds on the door.

OOO

Clarke and Bellamy look at the door like they've been caught in a compromising position, which they were in. After the shock disappointment comes. "I'll get it," Bellamy sighs rolling out of bed. He grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around his waist before opening the door.

Octavia cowers back a little embarrassed. "It's not like you didn't know what they were doing when you knocked," Miller scoffs watching her reaction. "We want to get dinner."  
"I said go eat," Bellamy argues  
"And make it looks like you're unprotected," Miller whispers. Clarke comes to the door the comforter wrapped around her.

"Give us 3 minutes and we'll catch the tail end of the dinner carts," Clarke sighs. She closes the door and lights some candles. "One day we won't be beholden to our people," she whispers.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, just grumbling." Clarke wet a cloth and briefly cleans up before getting dressed. Bellamy follows suit.

XXX

Miller and Octavia flank Clarke while Jasper and Bellamy follow behind. "Don't hurt Clarke," Jasper tells Bellamy quietly. "We need her and the women you get with, well..They tend to die."  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to Clarke." Jasper swings in front of him.  
"I know you don't want to, but...Look we need Clarke. Yeah I know I've been a pain in the ass and blamed her for Maya and been getting drunk every night, but Clarke saved my life the first day we were here. You wanted to kill me...I don't blame you I was suffering before the seaweed."  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to Clarke, I promise," Bellamy insists.

OOO

The next day started out normal. Morning brief with Raven- with a few more innuendos from Miller and Jasper. After the brief, Bellamy was due in the throne room to meet the woman who was going to have his baby. Clarke was taking Jaspers blood pressure and asking him if he wanted a sedative, which he declined.

"Clarke and I should leave for the Throne room," Bellamy tells them a little nervous. He wasn't sure he wanted Clarke there, but since she was going to marry her too she kind of had the right to be there. §"I'm coming with you," Miller says grabbing a jacket.  
"You don't have to," Bellamy tells him. "You, O, and Jasper should run a check on the rover. We're leaving soon and I don't want car trouble." Bellamy wasn't sure if wanted everyone there when he met this girl. It was weird to have someone else in this relationship. What would the dynamic be? What if she didn't like them? What if Clarke didn't like her? What if she liked Clarke and not him? This was a bad idea. "Why did I agree to this?"

"We should all go," Octavia told them. "This person is going to be my other sister-in-law. You need Miller with you as your guard and Jasper can't be alone."  
"I'm fine just a few tremors."

Bellamy looks to Clarke for support. "She may as well get used to all of us. We're never be alone she may as well get used to it." Clarke tells him with a resolve of someone who knew privacy is dead when you're in charge.

XXX

As they waited outside the throne room Miller saddled up to Bellamy. "Want me to get you some...Alone time... with Clarke later?" Miller asked wiggling his eye brows.  
"When did you become this... hen?" Bellamy asked frustrated.  
"I'm not a hen. We may not have this much peace for a long time. Even if we can save everyone the clans hate each other and us so we'll be fighting for the next 5 years. Right now we don't have to worry about it."

A porter opens the doors to the Throne room. Clarke was looking around for the Rajadean as they were ushered in and took seats. Jasper muscled his way in so he could sit between Clarke and Bellamy.  
The same guy as yesterday was at the front giving almost the same speech as the day before about genetic diversity and so on. Today's pairings were even more special today, not because of Bellamy, but because two people with very special powers were being paired and that the simulations they ran for a genetic explosion with the pairing. "They do know they can't run all possibilities on how the child will come out," Clarke whispered to Bellamy. Bellamy looks at her confused. "There are millions of possibilities. Genetic engineering is hard." The matching was slightly differently with the father called up to the podium and a matching mother comes up after.

They sat and watched everyone get matched. When the genetic explosion matched up, Clarke was impressed with the match just from a physical perspective. Bellamy kept loosing focus wondering about who he'd be matched with and of course when he thought about the girl marrying Clarke too and if they'd all share a bed. He wondered if he'd want to do that. He'd had two women before, but Clarke was different.  
It was finally Bellamy's turn and he got a little nervous he looked to Clarke and she gave him a quick nod. Bellamy felt like he was moving in slow motion and the room got a lot bigger. When he got to the podium he made eye contact with Clarke. She looked nervous too, but was okay and it gave him some calm. A girl of about 15, but looks younger, comes up to the stage. Clark's face fell. Bellamy was in a state of shock. The card she had says 4 1/5 years on it. Clarke looked to Raja who looks like this is completely normal.

OOO

Clarke and Bellamy stayed calm as long as they could, but the moment the proceeding was over they marched up to Raja.  
Clarke held onto Bellamy's arm to keep him from punching him. "Raja, may we speak?" Clarke asks diplomatically.  
"Actually, I was hoping to speak with you. I have a schedule for you so we can get our doctors in for some training. I want the country docs in first. Come lets go to my office."

Raja, Clarke and Bellamy are followed by Mal, the girl assigned to Bellamy, and of course Miller go to Raja's office. When they get in Raja sits behind his desk to signal this was going to be a formal meeting. "You're upset Mr. Blake. Please have a seat."  
Clarke and Bellamy sit and don't notice the girl is with them.  
"She's a child, I can't marry her," Bellamy blurts out. "Let alone have a child with her."  
"I'm not a child," Mal argues confidently they turns shy. "Sorry, Rajadean, sir." Raja just nods.  
"Mal here comes to us from the villages. Her family was taken by the white walkers and she lost the family farm since she was not of marriageable age."

Clarke and Bellamy are quiet for a moment. Raja grabs Clarke's hand. Bellamy flinches automatically, having to stop him from attacking Raja. Raja grabs Bellamy's hand too and gets thrown back again. "Whoo, I gotta stop doing that," Raja laughs. "You guys had a nice afternoon yesterday."  
Bellamy is trying to stay calm, but can't anymore and starts to pace. "We can't marry a child. I'm sorry, you're what... 13?"  
"Fifteen!" Mal argued "Two years younger than Wanheda."  
"Three," Clarke chimes in as she stands to stop Bellamy from pacing. It takes a few minutes to calm him. Clarke wants to scream, but it makes sense for them to do this. It keeps them off kilter and they haven't gotten any information them yet so they had to go with it.  
"Mal is only a year younger than you were when you went to prison for helping your father," Raja told her. "She's 15 months younger than you when you got to the ground."

Mal is quiet for a moment. "Raja, we just want to make sure that we don't loose your trust by putting...Mal?...in danger or worse," Clarke breaks the silence.  
"How do you make the pairings?" Raja pulls out a tablet and pulls up a confusing chart with lines and broken lines and family lines. It's almost as confusing as the Royal Families of Europe family tree.

"How much do you know about Bloodline?" Raja asks.  
"Not much, but I know how to read a chart."  
"Mal doesn't have an active power, she's a villager, but comes from a family that had strong powers. Just like you, Mr. Blake has ancestors here. Not Royalty like you, but from the original experiments. We're hoping the pure DNA will reactivate the Bloodline," Raja explains.

Bellamy is still not happy about this, but he conceded, he looked to Clarke who nodded at him. "Let's look at this schedule of yours." §

 **I hop you enjoyed the chapter. I had to do some formating because of the program I'm using. I think I got everything, but if you see something that looks like an S with a slash through it, than it's a line break. Like, share, and comment. I'm not going to say when the next chapter is going to be posted because I never stick to it.**

 **Funny Girl**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello,**

 **I'm back with another chapter. Thank you everyone for your feedback. I'm doing a little more research for the marriage part.**

 **I don't own the 100.**

 **Chapter 22**

The next day was the first day of teaching. Clarke found that the "Country Doctors" as Raja called them were woefully unprepared for the most basic of procedures. Breaks, sprains, scrapes, bites, dislocations, and uncomplicated deliveries they could handle, but simple surgery was out of the question. There were also so few of them that some villages only saw them once or twice a month unless there was an emergency and then it took hours to find one.

Raja arranged for Clarke to meet with them first in the city and then go out among the people. He had the per-dark shades go to the villages just in case there was an emergency. There were 15 country doctors were in the group. Raja also had 5 mid-shade trainees who expressed interest in the villages join in making it a class of 20. §She didn't know where to start so she asked the Doctors what type of injuries they saw most. They weren't as forth coming as she had hoped. They were interested in the C-section that she performed, but Clarke wanted to save that one for later so she could assess the skills of the doctors. She started with how to close a stab wound to the chest since that had been her first solo surgery. It pulled at her because it made her think of Finn and wondered if he was still watching her. Then she went over putting in a chest tube since she had to perform that one on the ground too.

Octavia sat in the corner watching Clarke go over the lessons. Clarke was shocked that Bellamy assigned Octavia as her guard but didn't argue because she didn't want to seem clingy. She missed him all through the lesson, she had become reliant of the glances in each others direction and just him being there.

She also really hoped he wasn't going to badger Raja about Mal. She didn't like the idea of Bellamy having a kid with anyone (and she barely admitted that to herself) and even though it wouldn't happen for a while the girl was really young. Mal seemed nice, she had a nice smile, and she was intelligent, but it just felt wrong to think of her as anything but a child who should be protected. It was like some of the younger 100 who came down. Bellamy worked his way through some of the almost 18 year old's when they had landed, but he was always protective of the younger ones- there were only 3 including Charlotte who were under the age of 15 and he always had an instinct, as did she, to protect them as much as possible. They failed with Charlotte, but other 2 were okay, for the most part.

"Wait, did someone ask a question?" She thought as she tried to snap herself out of reminiscing. "I'm sorry, can you repeat your question?" She asked.

"Yes, this chest tube seems barbaric. You're letting the blood out of them," DocJon asked.  
"True, and you'll need to transfuse them after to replace it, but the blood you let out is doing more harm than good as it's pooling in the lungs drowning them." The mid-shades that were struggling with the rib counts. So Clarke went over to show them the landmarks.

XXX

Bellamy had sent Octavia with Clarke because he wanted to talk to Raja. Clarke and he talked about Mal the night before and he knew neither liked the idea. There had to be another way that this could work without this child having his child or maybe postpone it for an extra 4 years. Jasmine was not going to have Roan's child for a few more years and she'll be 26, why did this girl have to be so young? He told Miller and Jasper to do a check on the Rover.  
"You're coming with us," Miller told him.  
"Stop, Miller, I'll be fine. I want a meeting with Raja," Bellamy argued. "Go, do a check on the Rover."  
"No, we can't leave you unprotected," Miller insisted.  
"I can open my own doors, I can walk down the street without a nanny. Just do what I say."  
"No. You're a target here. As much as you think Clarke is in danger, you are too. Clarke made you so when she insisted you were the future leader of our people, she painted a big ol ' bulls eye on your back the moment she did that. Now, you can waist the day with arguing with the head of your security," Miller stating the title he gave himself with pride, "or you can come with us to the Rover so we can do the check and then talk you to Raja."  
Bellamy really hated this new protective strike from Miller, but stopped arguing so they could get on with the day.

They had put the Rover in what Raja called "The Stables," is an old parking garage similar to the one outside of Mount Weather. About 20 carriages were there. Unfortunately, there wasn't any sun so the batteries weren't charging while they were in Carnavale. Miller told him it wasn't a problem because they had enough to get out of the garage and he was bringing it out every other day for an hour to keep the batteries working. Miller hadn't done a full check since they had left Bassy so he did one at Bellamy's insistence.  
"We have to leave no later than 5 days. You heard Raven this morning, the one ash cloud is heading out to sea, but we have two coming from the other direction."  
Bellamy decided to get some busy work done while he waited for everything to be check. The first hour he looked at guard schedule for the next month that Miller Sr. had dictated to him that morning. Bellamy had been working with Miller Sr. on bringing some of the 100 that didn't have a reliable job on as guards. He also tried to figure out when he could bring William on to start light training.

The next hour he worked on the mapping mission south. He had been reading about what was south of them. It was hard to pin point where they were exactly, but he knew in which direction he wanted to go, a South Westerly direction. He had read in the government documents that there had been a Nuclear Power Plant in the mountains of Tennessee and he wondered if there was a shelter their that could be used or if he could figure out a way to use the plant to help with the winter. He couldn't take William that far into unknown territory, but if he could scout enough south he could save a few days when going back.  
Getting board he huffed getting out of the front seat.  
"How much longer is this going to take, Miller?" He asked gruffly.  
"Five more minutes, I have to do one more tire check and turn off the solar panels," Miller tells him getting up from the back left tire, moving to the front left tire.  
Jasper scoots from under the car. "The break lines look good," Jasper announces. "And I was thinking, Mary is going to be coming with us and I know we don't have as much cargo, but it maybe a little cramped with 3 more people in the Rover."  
"You're not staying so you can be with Mary," Bellamy tells him in no uncertain tone. "We need you down in Po'lis and Arkadia."  
"Sure you do," Jasper grunts. Bellamy leaves him to his grumbling he wasn't going to loose another one of the 100. He didn't trust these people completely, and the fact that they are willing to marry off a 15 year old to complete strangers didn't endear them to him.  
They heard the bells go off as they left the garage. Bellamy counted them since he had not heard them all morning...11.

OOO

Bellamy found Raja in the Throne room- teaching of all things. He had a map of the city and the villages and talked about where the boarders lie. To the north and west there was a block of white that was labeled "Ice-walker territory." River Village had been on the very edge of the territory and wondered why they were so close.  
"Raja has been expecting you," the Porter tells them as he opens the door. "He's almost done."  
Raja sits on the throne with this back straight, but seems very relaxed as he talks to the children in front of him. They all range from 10- 13 and are in light shades of purple.  
"For our guests, who can tell me the 5 rules to being a good Rajadean?" A little girl with corn silk hair practically jumps out of her seat raising your hand. "Rajen," (Ra Shen)  
"First- What's best for your people is always good for you.  
Second- When entering a fight, walk into it with your head held high and with confidence.  
Third- Listen to grievances with your heart, but let logic rule the solution.  
Forth- If you don't learn from History- it will be repeated.  
Fifth- Always go down with your ship," Rajen answers with confidence.  
"Very good Rajen. Continue reading the history I gave you last week. I will give you your writing assignment on it next time," Raja tells them "You're dismissed."

The kids leave whispering excitedly about Bellamy and crew. "Mr. Blake, I expected you first thing this morning. Come walk in the Histories with me. I found one you may like to keep- we have a few copies."  
They set off up a small stair case. Miller keeps Jasper back a few paces knowing from last time Raja doesn't mind the presence, but likes them to be distant.

They reach the third floor where there are more tables than book shelves, but the shelves are packed to the gills.  
"You are still upset about Mal and her age," Raja states grabbing Bellamy's hand who pulls it away.  
"Let's just talk and then I'll let you read my hand at the end," Bellamy negotiates. Raja concedes- He's nicer than Roan is about it. "She is so young, and I know it's not going to happen for a few years, but I don't see myself being able to... it feels wrong to even think about having sex with her because she is so young. Even if we delayed the conception I don't know if I could do it." Bellamy explains not really comfortable talking about sex with Raja or anyone.  
"My dear man, who said anything about you having sex with her," Raja asked. Utterly shocked at the idea.  
"You want me to have a child with her," Bellamy states confused.  
"Yeah...but sex is not involved- so much left up to chance, you could produce a weirdling," Raja states discussed at the thought.  
"I don't understand," Bellamy states. He's so confused at this moment, and very relieved. "How will she get pregnant?"

Raja motions for Bellamy to sit at one of the tables. "Part of why Jasmine is traveling with you is that she will facilitate the conception. Jasper and Mary's too. We are engineering, we want the best possible outcome especially with yours. Jasmine will make sure the best of you combines with the best of her." Raja explains.  
Bellamy tries to digest what would go into that, but decided to ask Clarke about it later since this conversation was uncomfortable enough as it is. Sex is sacred. You're playboy days nearly cost the deal with Ingsoc, but I convinced them you had reformed."  
"Are all your children conceived like this?" Bellamy asked a little curious.  
"No," Raja states but doesn't elaborate. "You and Clarke need to start the cleansing ritual tonight," Raja says as he gets up and goes to the book shelf- it's a book of Celtic mythology. "I know you like Greek Mythology, but this one may interest you as well."

XXX

Clarke was handed a message that she was due in "The Baths," before dinner to begin the Cleansing Ceremony. The servant who gave her the message lead her and Octavia to "The Baths."

When they got there Bellamy, Miller, and Jasper were waiting for them. Both Bellamy and Clarke relaxed at the sight of each other. Only Roan, who was standing at the door, saw it. Latone was right behind him.  
A man in his mid-forties, with white hair, and cataract eyes approaches them. "Good evening," the man greets with a scratchy brogue. "I'm to meet with Ms. Octavia Blake, Protector Blake, Wanheda Clarke, and King Roan. The rest may leave as the Cleansing ceremony is sacred."  
"Why are my sister and Roan doing the ceremony? They aren't getting married," Bellamy stepped in.  
"A Brothel is the promise of a long commitment and therefore needs a cleansing. You're guard may leave. Including yours, King Roan."

Jasper said something about wanting to see Mary, but Bellamy said he was to stay with Miller and Jasper scoffed something about not wanting to play chaperone to a couple who was fighting as he storms out followed by the sullen Miller and Latone.  
"Jas, go see Mary and have dinner with her," Miller tells Jasper.  
"We're suppose to stay together."  
"Stay in radio contact, we'll contact each other every hour." Jasper didn't argue after that.

Inside the vestibule of The Baths the remaining stood around the man. "I am Josh. There are robes in the rooms to the left ladies to the right the mens."  
They went into their separate rooms. The rooms was a nice locker room from an upscale gym. Light color hardwood paneled along a couple of walls accepted by taupe along the others. Two lockers had long white linen robes hanging from them and instructions to remove everything and to return to the vestibule. Octavia was a little shy about stripping to nothing so she hid herself as much as possible and changed. Clarke wasn't as self-consious, but enjoyed the privacy.

The men's locker room was similar but had a dark cherry wood, and dark sand colored walls. There were two black robes hanging on their lockers and the same instructions. Roan, wanting to intimidate Bellamy with his extremely well toned body stripped his shirt immediately.  
Bellamy was intimidated for a moment as he saw all the cauterized wounds Roan had, but decided he couldn't show weakness and stripped his shirt off without pause.  
Roan decided to change tactics. "Your sister is going to be a great joining."  
Bellamy turns on a dime "Don't talk about my sister. I will stop this marriage."  
"You could have stopped it by letting me marry Clarke, and you didn't do that." Bellamy glares at Roan.  
"Don't talk about Clarke."  
"What one day of dipping your manhood in her and..." Roan was cut off by Bellamy gripping Roan's throat.  
"Don't talk about me and Clarke."  
Bellamy had such fire and determination in his eye's that Roan had rarely seen in anyone that he nodded. He punched Bellamy knocking him off his feet, just to accert dominance.  
"Such passion." With that Roan waltzed out of the locker room.

OOO

The first part of the cleansing ceremony had Clarke and Octavia sitting in a floral scented jacuzzi. There were servant girls adding lavender and chamomile flowers into the water. They murmured prayers as they tossed the flowers into the water.  
Another servant girl brought in blue strawberries and grapes. Clarke ate a few, but found she didn't have much of an appetite. Octavia ate almost all the strawberries and grapes. It was the most Clarke had seen Octavia eat since Lincoln died.  
Bellamy and Roan were in a different jacuzzi, eating meat. They didn't make eye contact at all. Servant boys were putting cinnamon sticks and bay leaves in the water murmuring prayers as well.

The second part they were all given separate rooms and a servant and applied a large amount of rough powder on them and scrubbed them raw. The girls were shaved of all hair below their necks. The men were just scrubbed raw. More prayers were said.

There was a break after the powder. They all sat in a small room eating a dinner of cold meats and vegetables.  
They made small talk. Octavia was near to Roan. She wasn't sure she liked being married off as part of a deal, but if Clarke could do it so could she. She didn't mind Roan- he was a strong warrior. She didn't think she could love him like Lincoln, but after the vision quest and what she saw Jasper go through, and the fact that Lincoln was still with her, she was okay with marrying Roan in the future.

After the dinner came the last part of the cleansing ritual was first a cool bath in oil slick water then a hot bath with oils.

After the hot bath they were lead back to the locker rooms and given fresh clothes similar to the styles they saw around the other Carnivalians wear. All in the colors of their rank and specialty.

Josh met them in the vestibule again. "You will be given a final bathing before the ceremony. Enjoy the rest of your night."

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and I know I didn't explain everything, but I will later.**

 **See you soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back again, finally finished the Chapter and it's long.**

 **Thank you everyone for sticking with me, and welcome to everyone who just recently found my story.**

Chapter 23

Octavia and Roan walked a little ahead of Clarke and Bellamy; they can't hear the conversation between them. Octavia occasionally looking over her shoulder. "What are they doing?" Roan whispers.  
"Talking," Octavia whispers back. "They're acting normal. Like they aren't worried about tomorrow about being…married." Roan looks over his shoulder. Clarke says something to Bellamy glancing her eyes towards him. Roan sees a little worry in her eyes, but seems to be looking for comfort from him.  
"Maybe they aren't. Clarke set it up so she'd have him as an option," Roan replies looking back at the couple again and then to Octavia.  
"Why did you agree to marry me?" Octavia asks suddenly. It had been weighing on her mind for a while. She had very little contact with him and she knew he knew about Lincoln.  
Roan took a while to answer. "You hardly know me, and you'd get more power by marrying Clarke." Roan wanted to see how much Octavia would say while he was just quiet. "Her being Wanheda (rolling her eyes) and all."

Octavia knew she was showing weakness. A warrior knows when to stay quiet, but she did want to know why Roan gave up Wanheda's power.  
They walk in silence for a few minutes occasionally looking back to Clarke and Bellamy who were still talking and slowing down. "Rajadean made the case that Wanheda was not so much respected as feared, and fear only hold for so long before demonstrations must be made. Lexa even had to defend her title when she let Clarke in. Whereas my, people, all the clans really, respect you as a warrior and your people, Sky People, will always protect you as one of their own." Roan answered. They walk in silence again slowing down even more to keep Clarke and Bellamy at the same distance. "You are feared SkyRippa, but you are respected. Azgada may not like that you are Trekru but we can make you Azgada."

Octavia blushed a little and hated herself for it. She turns to Clarke and Bellamy. "If we walk any slower we'd be standing still," she shouts back to the others. Clarke and Bellamy laugh a little and pick up the pace so they are only a few steps behind Octavia and Roan.

oOo

Bellamy radios Miller and Jasper. Miller tells him to meet them at a small bar near the hotel.  
Miller and Letone are at one small table and Mal, Mary, and Jasper are at another and they look a little winded like they just sat down after a run. Knowing their duty, Miller and Letone get up and moved to a large table towards the wall of the bar so they can all sit together.

Bellamy and Clarke are shocked to find Mal there. They look at each other and wordlessly agreed that it's for the best they get to know her a little better.  
"I think we both deserve a drink," Bellamy whispers in Clarke's ear making her smile.

They sit and a waitress wearing a grey shirt comes by handing them small menus with a list of drinks on the front and food on the back.  
"We serve small food, if you want to eat with your drink," the waitress informs. "And no powers allowed in here," she tells Mary and Mal.

Mal puts her hands together with her fingers pointing up, rotates her right hand so her fingers are sideways, then slides her hands apart.

Mary runs her left pointer finger over her right pointer finger and the right over the left then holds her hands up.  
"What was that?" Jaspers laughs.

"I was signaling I didn't have a duplication power and that I wouldn't use my power," Mary explains.  
"I was signaling I do not have any powers," Mal explains after.

They gave their drink orders and ordered a few plates of food for the table. Jasper ordered a dragon juice, which had no alcohol in it.

"Jasper, are you sure? You haven't had a lot to drink since your vision quest," Clarke asks so only Jasper can hear.

"I haven't had any all day," he whispers holding his hand out slightly- showing Clarke a mild tremor. "It's not so bad. They'll go away, right?"

"Yeah, just give it time," Clarke whispers. Mary and Mal are whispering to each other.

"Mary, what is an outside ambassador? I was under the impression that Carnival Crew stayed in their boarders." Clarke asked politely.

Mary was quiet for a moment guarding what she could say. "We are not the only 'Clan,' as you call them, in the north. We were just the most unaffected by the radiation." Mary explained, "My field of focus are 'The weird-ling people,' I'm fascinated by their culture and survival."

"What's a weirdling?" Bellamy asked. "Raja…dean (Bellamy wasn't sure if Mary and Mal would object him calling their leader by a shortened name.) Rajadean said it was a possibility if we leave baby making up to chance."

Clarke looked at Bellamy with shock. They had yet to talk about his conversation with Raja.

"ummm..." Mary starts when a group of men in red jackets, blue pants, and heeled boots march through the door, killing all conversation.

The leader, a tall, Viking looking man, scans the room and his sights land Mal. A seething, slightly lustful look crosses his face.

"Malalaina, I haven't seen you in the fields," the Viking hisses. "City life doesn't agree with you."

Mal glares at the Viking. Clarke and Bellamy try to catch her eye to see if everything is okay, but Mal is having none of it.

"I can no longer work in the fields. Thanks to you," Mal spits. The Viking leers at Mal as he moves around the table, his boots clicking ominously. Clarke and Bellamy track him, ready to pounce if he makes a move.

"It's bad enough that you're allowing yourself to be married off, but to be married off to the Warm Bloods to the south is disgraceful to your Borg heritage."  
"We're from Space," Bellamy informed.

"Worse, Forsakener," he spat. "Bar tender—My men are hungry from fighting the White Walkers, give us a round," the Viking shouts as he continues to leer at Mal.

The Red Coats scatter. He turns his attention to Roan.  
"Prince Roan."

"It's King, now," Roan replied rising to meet his eyes. The Viking just smirks.

" _Prince_ Roan Annabella says hello, when my men don't have their cocks in her mouth,"  
Rage filled Roan and he throw a right hook splitting the Vikings lip.

All hell broke loose after that. The other Red Coats came over to join the fight as Roan continued his assault on the Viking who was evenly matched with Roan.

Clarke and Bellamy pulled Mary and Mal to a corner to make sure they stayed out of the fray before helping Octavia, Miller, Jasper, and Letone with the Red Coats.

Other patrons- some supporting the Red Coats, some not- joined in the fight. Chairs were breaking, tables were smashed, glass was shattering. More chaos ensued.

Clarke took on a man almost twice her size, but used that to her advantage ducking under punches and countering with lower blows against the stomach and groin. She even got a round off kick in knocking him out. Someone attacked her from behind wrapping his arms around her neck chocking her. Bellamy was trying to finish off the guy he was fighting to get to Clarke when Jasper jumps on the attackers back poking the guy in the eye. Between the two of them they fought off the attacker.

The Bartender ran to get some guards before his entire business was destroyed. Red smoke filled the bar. Flashbacks to the Mountain Men, Clarke tried to grab Bellamy, she couldn't be separated from him again.

xXx

When they woke up, they were all, except for Mal and Mary, in jail cells with blinding headaches. Only a couple Red Coats were in the cells, the Viking not one of them.

In one cell Bellamy was next to Clarke holding her hand. Jasper and Octavia were facing away from each other. Roan, Letone, and Miller were in another.

As they all started to wake up and get their barring's a 15-year-old boy dressed in a light purple walks in. "The RajaDean is here to release the prisoners," he announced. Raja walks in.

Clarke stands immediately. "Rajadean, I apologize for our behavior last night. Please forgive us for causing the disturbance," Clarke pleads, hoping they had not ruined their chances.

"Do not speak for the King," Letone warned. Roan motioned to calm down as a smile came across Raja's face.

"From what I heard the Red Coats started it. Like always," Raja tells them. "Do not worry."

A man in a deep shade of Red shirt comes in with the keys and let everyone out.

"Please tell the owner we apologize and that we'd be happy to help with the repairs. Or give him some of our moonshine or teach him our recipe," Bellamy tells the warden.

"Hey… Monty and I worked really hard on that recipe," Jasper objects.

"We can discuss this later," Raja tells him. "Clarke and Bellamy need to receive one last cleansing before the marriage ceremony this afternoon. I will escort you."

oOo

On the way to the bathhouse Raja told them what to expect from the ceremony and gave them their vows. He also explained the vows and procedures for the joining with Mal.

At the bathhouse Clarke was first dipped in warm water, then hot water, then ice cold water. She felt like her skin had been put through the ringer. Finally, a couple of servant girls dressed in gray rubbed scented oils into her skin and braided her hair with flowers.

Bellamy was dipped in Hot water then ice-cold water. Than a couple of servant girls shaved his face, trimmed his hair, and rubbed scented oils into his skin.

They were dismissed and told to wear what had been left in the wardrobes in their rooms.

Raja met them at the hotel giving final instructions which included that they were not to see each other for the next 4 hours, in fact the next time they were allowed to see each other was in the temple. Both Bellamy and Clarke felt nervous about not being able to see each other. Bellamy gave a brief kiss to Clarke before leaving with Raja and his people to be escorted back to his room. Clarke's group was to wait a few moments and head to her room.

xXx

The room had a different lay out to accommodate a small buffet of food.

Clarke paced in her room. She hadn't even looked in the wardrobe yet and didn't know if she wanted to. She was getting married and her Mother wasn't there. Her Father wasn't there. Hell, Kane or Jaha couldn't even stand in her Father. She was alone, no family, and the one person who would make it alright she couldn't see for another 2 ½ hours. She wanted to look into Bellamy's eye and be reminded that it was all going to be okay.

She looked at the food and tried to take a nibble when she heard a knock. Octavia was at the door with Jasper and Miller with the radio. "What's going on?" she asked letting them in. "I thought you guys already did the morning brief."

"Raven had an idea," Jasper chimed in. "Here." He brought the screen and radio over to the window and started setting it up with Miller. Octavia moved to the food and made a plate before plopping on the bed. Then she remembers that her brother had sex on that bed just the day before and she moved to the chair.

When the boys finally finished Raven was on the screen. They left, going to Bellamy.

"Raven?" Clarke asked. "What's going on?"

"Well, First I don't know how it was on Alpha, but on Mecha, before a wedding, there's a couple traditions that we are keeping up," Raven smiles as Harper joins her. "We got a few more coming, but we should get started." Tinny techno music starts to play and the lights are dimmed on Raven's end as three boys dance into the screen and start stripping off their clothes while gyrating to the music. Clarke is shocked at what she's seeing, but Octavia becomes more interested in what's going on. She hadn't been told about this part. Watching Octavia's reaction made Clarke laugh and smile as Raven and Harper "whooped" and gyrated with the boys.

The dance only lasted only five minutes, but it had lightened Clarkes mood and made the afternoon feel not so daunting. There were other things to discuss and they couldn't keep the radio open that long- a storm was coming.

After Raven shooed the boys away telling them they were going to talk about girlie things she and Harper filled the screen again. "That's not the only part and we will continue the party when you get home. Second, we have moved you and Bellamy into bigger quarters," Harper started.

"We can't do that. The families need the bigger quarters," Clarke insisted.

"These quarters are in the upper part of the ring- Monty and Jaha finally got them stable enough to help with the quarters issues," Harper told her. "So, don't worry."

"Also, Kane has set up an embassy in Po'lis. It took some maneuvering and a little help from your friend at the brothel Tangaulis, and Kane is insisting you have quarters there too," Raven continued.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Clarke told them, touched by what they did, but she wasn't sure if they were moving in together when they go home. They hadn't really had time to talk about anything. They were getting married for the carnivale people, but it was political they hadn't said they were going to be married for their people- she didn't want to presume he wanted to be married to her.

"It's not a problem. We also got you some other things. Indra heard about your wedding and told us of a tradition with Trekru. We loved it and we think you will too," Raven continued. It was still a little uncomfortable for Raven to be around Indra since she had taken perverse pleasure in slicing her up in Ton DC, but Indra was having trouble walking after the battle with Pike and they had bonded a little over that. "You'll see that when you get home." A faint knock is heard on the Arkadia end. Harper gets up and answers the door.

Monty and Murphy, who don't look happy to be in the same room with each other, join them.

"We wanted to get girls for Bellamy, but were told we were being gross. Just tell him we're getting him strippers when he gets home," Murphy tells Clarke as if it's a done deal. Clarke rolls his eyes, Murphy being Murphy.

"Anyway," Raven scoffed, "we have one more thing for you." They all stood back and Abby stood in the center, tears in her eyes. Clarke started to cry too.

"I can't watch Clarke cry. It's too weird. I got to get back to Emori, she's helping your friend Nylah," Murphy tells them and leaves. Monty fled too after asking Harper to get an update on Jasper.

"Mom?"

"I wish you would have told me you were getting married, I would have insisted on coming," Abby tells her through her tears.

"I didn't even know. I wish you were here," Clarke cries.

"I know," Abby replies pulling out a small box. "Your Father…" Abby continued getting choked up talking about her husband. She takes a breath "Your Father wanted to see this day so badly. When we were on the Arc and you were little we talked about how we wanted you to be a love match. And I know we are not getting that wish, but I still want you to have this." She pulls out a charm bracelet. "This belonged to your father's mother. Her family had brought it with them and has been passed down on the wedding day. There wasn't population control when the Arc was first joined, and they believed in love. This has always been a symbol of that idea in our family."

Clarke was full on crying now. She had her father's watch, but this was just one more piece of him in her life that she would forever hold in her heart.

"Thanks, Mom," Clarke tells her wiping her tears away.

"It'll be in your quarters when you get home."

"Thank, Mom."

"Have they given you a clue on the ceremony?" Abby asks. She hadn't talked to her daughter since she left. She had been getting updates from Kane, but she hasn't been in on the briefings. The storm was coming and she needed to get back to set up just in case anything goes wrong.

"Raja gave us our vows and told us what we were to expect. They are really into dressing for occasions so they put a dress in the wardrobe. I haven't taken a look yet, I'm a little scared," Clarke rambled. She knew she needed to start getting ready.

"Let us see," Raven and Harper requested excitedly. Clarke got up and crossed to the wardrobe Octavia sat awkwardly in front of the screen smiling, or trying to smile for a moment.

"Octavia, how's Jasper?" Harper asked to break the silence.

"He's doing better. He hasn't had a drop to drink in 2 days. He seems lighter now. The Dementor and Vison quest were hard on him, but he seems to have come through," Octavia tells her. "How's Monty?"

"He's working a lot and he misses Jasper. He won't say he's missing Jasper but he is," Harper replies. Clarke gasps and brings the dress over. It's a cream colored (slightly yellowed with age) ball gown with a sweet heart neckline made of cotton and lace. There are off the shoulder sleeves and buttons down the back. Clarke was happy to not see a hook and eye again.

Abby gushes "You'll look beautiful in it." An alarm goes off on the Arkadia side.

"Crap, two-minute warning," Raven mumbles. "There was something called a Twisterkin in Tashnakru area yesterday and we're getting that storm today. It's a bad one, but we're told it happens almost every year around this time in that area. But Indra thinks we need to be prepared for a Twisterkin here too."

"Go, I need to start getting ready. I love you, Mom. And we should be leaving in a couple days so I'll see you soon," Clarke tells them.

Clarke and Octavia sit in an awkward silence after turning off the radio. "Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah," Octavia replies a little out of it.

"Is this too hard for you? With Lincoln gone? And everything that happened. I know we haven't really talked about it and we had to just deal with the next crisis," Clarke continued.

"I miss Lincoln, but Jasper's Vision Quest showed me that... I don't know... it just helped," Octavia said. "Do you believe that, what that little girl, Sara, said about Lincoln being an Angle and is with me sometimes, true?"

Clarke thought about it for a while. "I don't know. We all say the travelers' prayer, even in death so maybe, just maybe we do get to see those we love again after they die. If Finn and Charlotte are watching me it's a little creepy, but I loved Finn and I tried to help Charlotte."

Octavia just nodded. She hadn't thought about the Travelers Prayer for a while. She said "May we meet again," when she needed, but it was more of an automatic response than anything else. Did she really think she'd see Lincoln again one day? She didn't know, but the thought that he may actually be out there as an angle watching over her, made her feel a little better. She still had a knot in the pit of her stomach in her grief.

oOo

Clarke was dressed. Octavia had helped her then went to get ready herself. Clarke wasn't sure about the dress. It was beautiful, but the skirt was a princess cut, floor length and came a good 4 inches off her waist. Her escorts came to get her and ride her over to the Temple.

Octavia, also wearing a ball gown in a deep shade of royal purple, and Jasper wearing tail coat and slacks with a white shirt with a red vest and ascot, joined her. Miller was with Bellamy.

They got into carriages to get to the Temple, which was on a hill surrounded by trees and fields. The building had a faded green dome with weathered stone frame with arches on the ground level and then tired with pillars and stain glass. The stairs looked dangerous, but the driver took a well-worn path to the top of the hill and helped Clarke and Octavia out of the carriage.

It is a clear day with only a slight chilly breeze coming from the north.

Raja stood at the entrance of the temple waiting for them. "You look beautiful," Raja told both Clarke and Octavia. He handed Octavia some gloves. "These were supposed to be put in your room. You are marrying, eventually, into Royalty, and must wear these at the commitment ceremony," Raja explained. "Are you ready?"

Clarke held her breath. She was scared. The world was going a little fuzzy. What if she did this and they couldn't tell them anything or anything of worth. All her people, all of Lexa's people were counting on her to figure out how to survive an ice age and she was getting married and it could be all for naught. "Promise me you have something that'll help my people survive the Ice Age," Clarke gasped. "Promise we will survive."

"I cannot guarantee everyone will survive, no one can. But I know my people can help your people survive the Ice Queen- she is making it always Winter, but never Christmas- but it will not last forever. Clarke didn't understand some of what he said, but she accepted it and she let Raja lead her in. Theodean was at the alter and the pews were half full of people she had seen when she was here, Kyde was here too, smiling.

Mary and Jasper met at the back of the church as piano music filled the space. They walked up the isle and sat in the first pew.

Roan and Octavia were next and followed suit. Doors closed in front of Clarke for a moment and she took a breath, she was about to see Bellamy. The music changed and the doors opened again. Clarke was overwhelmed by the site, but seeing Bellamy's back she had a calming sense fall over her. Miller was standing next to Bellamy and he peeked over his shoulder then whispered something to Bellamy.

Miller was dress similarly to Jasper and Bellamy had tail coat and slacks and wore a cloak of green and gold  
She walked up the isle with Raja at her side. Mal was in the front row dressed in a dove gray ball gown. Clarke still found it weird that she looked so young, but she read the vows and it felt a little better.

The alter is very basic, with a few chairs off to the side, a modest throne like chair in the center. A table in near the front with 4 items: a bowl of water, two lengths of ribbon, and three gold earrings.

Clarke finally reached the alter and Bellamy turned to her gasping at how beautiful she looked. Raja stood straight smiling "Protector Blake, as a representative of your people do you accept Wanheda Clarke's, leader of your people's, hand?" Raja asks formally.

"Yes, Rajadean of Carnavale, I, as representative of my people, accept Wanheda Clarke's, leader of my people's hand," Bellamy stumbled through trying to remember everything he was supposed to say.

Raja turned to Clarke, "Wanheda Clarke, as leader of your people, do you accept Protector Blake's, representative of your people's, hand?"

"Yes, Rajadean of Carnavale, as leader of my people I accept Protector Blake, representative of my people's, hand," Clarke replies more smoothly. She had been practicing that on the way over.

Raja turns to Theodean. "Theodean, please join Wanheda Clarke and Protector Blake in the Ceremony of Earth and People."

"Rajadean, your wishes will be known and I will join them." Theodean replies.

Raja steps to the side. Theodean pulls out a folder. "Welcome all," Theodean started addressing the crowd. "Today we witness the awesome joining of people and earth," he continues rubbing his hands together until the glowed. "Protector Blake remove your cloak and wrap it around Wanheda Clarke." Bellamy does what he's told. "You Wanheda Clarke have been Cloaked and brought under the protection of your truest knight," Theodean continued. "Wanheda Clarke, remove one of your flowers and slip it behind Protector Blake's ear. Clarke untangles one of her flowers and slips it behind Bellamy's ear. "You, Protector Blake have been blessed by your strongest ally." Theodean takes a bowl of water with two gold rings from the table behind him. "Wanheda Clarke, please slip this ring onto Protector's finger." Clarke does and the ring begins to glow. "Protector Blake, please slip this ring on Wanheda's finger." Bellamy does, his hand shaking.

"You okay," Clarke asks.

"Yeah," Bellamy replies smiling.

"Please join hands." Bellamy and Clarke join hands. Theodean pulls a length of green and cream ribbon from the table behind him. He wraps the ribbon around their hands three times. "Repeat after me: Father, Mother, Warrior, Scientist, Faith," Theodean starts Clarke and Bellamy repeat. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Water," they continue. "We join together all elements for the people. May Mother Earth and Father Moon inspire the Scientist and Faith in the joining of the Earthly elements." Theodean taped the ribbon and it began to glow like his hands. He then touched both Clarke and Bellamy at the same time and gets a push back of energy so great he stumbles backwards. The congregation gasps.

"I told you," Raja laughs.

"You did. And you did it twice?" Theodean says as he regains his balance. Clarke and Bellamy look around like they are so very confused. "We'll continue," Theodean tells them. He touches Clarke's hand then Bellamy's making sure not to touch both at the same time again. He then taps the ribbon again as it turns a gold color. "Protector Blake and Wanheda Clarke you have been bonded by the Mother Earth and Father Moon, your knight will protect you, as you have blessed him. You may kiss your knight," Theodean finishes the first part.

Bellamy bends slightly as Clarke lifts her head up to meet his lips. Bellamy tries to cup her face with his right hand, but it is still bound to Clarke's hand. They laugh and kiss softly at first and then a little deeper. As they kiss a streak of lightening flashed and a loud clash of thunder shakes the walls. The sound breaks Bellamy and Clarke apart as they turn to fight whoever just bombed them. The sky opens up and stated to throw buckets of water down to the earth.

"Don't worry," Raja tells them. "That's supposed to happen." Raja steps up to the center again signaling Mal to join him.

"Theodean, to complete the commitment ceremony, we commit our Malalenia von Rogan to their charge."

"Rajadean, your will will be done," Theodean responds. "Malalenia von Rogan, you are of the Carnavale people. You are one of us. Please come and join hands with both Wanheda Clarke and Protector Blake." Clarke and Bellamy each take one of Mal's hands. Mal looks a little nervous, but Clarke gives her a smile. Theodean takes the other ribbon, which is really long and cuts it in half. He wraps Clarke's hands with Mal's with one ribbon and does the same with Bellamy's hands. "Do you Wanheda Clarke and Protector Blake promise to protect Malalenia von Rogan?" Theodean asks.

"We do," Clarke and Bellamy answer.

"Do you promise to educate her in your ways?"

"We do."

"Do you promise to learn our ways from her?"

"We do."

"As Malalenia von Rogan is of Carnaval and you have promised you are now Carnaval. Protect and respect our people as we protect and respect yours. Please touch foreheads." Clarke, Bellamy, and Mal all touch foreheads. Theo grabs the ear rings from the table clipping one on Mal's ear, one on Clarke's ear, and one on Bellamy's ear. Theo then cuts the ribbons off all of them.

"The ceremony is complete. Mother Earth, Father Moon bless these travelers as they leave these shores. Protect them. May you meet them until and after their final journey to the ground," Theodean finishes. Clarke and Bellamy a little weirded out that part of their prayer is also part of theirs. Suddenly the sky clears again and it's a beautiful day again.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Part of the reason it took so long to get this chapter out is because I started writing a novel. It's original and I need Beta readers. I want to get 10 chapters in before I start sending chapters out so it could be a couple months before I send anything to my Beta's, but I wanted to start to find them now so when I am ready I can just do it. I'm looking for all ages, races, and sexes and people from the LGBT+ community.**

 **If you are interested please private message me through the story.**

 **xx FunnyGirl**


End file.
